Fire & Gasoline
by xxsweetest.sinxx
Summary: They were like fire and gasoline, a lethal combination that was bound to combust. As two very different worlds collide, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott spiral into a torrid love affair that knows no bounds. Lies, secrets, betrayal, insecurity, tragedy, triumph; they all play a part in the rise and the fall of one of the greatest love stories to ever be told. Totally AU Brucas.
1. One Town, Two Worlds

_At this moment there are 6, 470, 818, 671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billions souls, and sometimes all you need is one._

A heavy sigh escapes through lips as piercing blue eyes stare solidly at two doors. Behind those doors, hundreds of different lives exist. Some are rich, some are conceited, some are struggling, some are suffering, some are poor, some are kind-hearted, some are basketball players, and some are cheerleaders. Every life inside of that building, beyond those two doors, is different in some way. Some of those lives are connected, others are not. Some of those lives have never even collided. Maybe behind those doors, you'll find someone like you, maybe you won't. Maybe one of those worlds is a lot like yours; maybe one of those worlds is nothing like yours. Some call it high school, some call it hell. But what some people don't know is that behind those doors lives are bound of collide, lessons are bound to be learned, heartbreak is sure to hit, and love and friendship is certain to be formed.

As two large hands push those doors open, blue eyes are met with a sea of people, crowding the halls of what is known as Tree Hill High, the home of the Ravens. White and black checked sneakers step onto the immaculately polished white tile floor, entering the crowd of students. It's just another day of being invisible, of being part of the group that is not considered "popular". It's just another day in the life of Lucas Scott.

xxxx

"Move… Move… Coming through... Move…"

The brooding blonde is broken from his depressing thoughts at the sharp sound of the five most popular girls in the entire school.

People move to the side of the hall, backs timidly pressing against navy blue lockers, like a herd of cows scrambling to move out of the way.

On the far left, Bevin Mirskey walks with a cheerful smile planted firmly on her face. She's a pretty blonde with chocolate brown eyes, a cheerleader, and the daughter of a very rich neurosurgeon. She's also got the same IQ as a rock, or at least she pretends to, but Lucas knows that she is secretly a lot smarter than people assume. She's smart enough to know that playing the dumb blonde card works in high school.

Beside Bevin stands Quinn James, the twin sister of his best friend Haley. Quinn is a lanky light brunette with gorgeous blue eyes but it's not her looks that make Quinn popular. She owes her popularity to her personality. She's funny, smart, artistic, and charming all rolled into one.

On the far right, Alex Dupre walks with a fake smile, her dark eyes clouded with confidence. Luscious dark brown locks fall beneath her shoulders as her olive skin glows vibrantly. Alex is beautiful and also the daughter of a very successful actor. She is known for her erratic behaviour and love affair with drugs and alcohol.

Beside Alex, Rachel Gatina walks with a confident smile plastered across her face, straight red hair falling down her back, and a shine in her deep brown eyes. Rachel Gatina is a straight up bitch and she knows it too. She's the brains behind the group; deceptive, and manipulative; she knows how to get exactly what she wants.

Finally, in the centre, with a confident, sexy smirk that showcases two infectious dimples stretched across porcelain skin, is Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis is the leader of the group, the most popular girl in school, and the baddest bitch in Tree Hill. Rebellious, erratic, and wild, Brooke Davis is a free spirit that does as she pleases and cares not who she hurts in the process. And she too has a love affair with drugs and alcohol.

"Bitches…"

Lucas is broken from his obvious staring as a body rests gently against the locker beside him. Haley James is like his sister. She has been his best friend since he can remember.

"Isn't one of them your sister?" he chuckles at the girl that he loves dearly. She has always been there, faithfully by his side, to conquer the hell that is high school.

"She's still a bitch."

"Touché," Lucas nods, his eyes traveling towards Brooke's retreating figure. He finds her absolutely stunning and confident and something inside of him wants to know the girl behind the façade. Another part of him screams to stay away because Brooke has trouble written all over her.

"She's out of your league dude," Haley scoffs, rolling her brown eyes at the blonde. She loves Lucas like a brother and she would never want to see him hurt.

"What?" he turns to Haley, finally tearing his gaze away from Brooke.

"Brooke Davis," she rolls her eyes again, this time at his stupidity. "She's out of your league Lucas. You're wasting your time."

"And what do you know about Brooke Davis?"

"She's one of my sister's best friends," Haley answers, emphasizing the words 'best and friends'. "She's always at my house and plus I might have accidently read Quinn's diary once…" she pretends to look around distractedly as Lucas shoots her a look.

"Haley!"

"What?" she looks at him with innocent eyes as if reading her twin sister's diary really isn't that big of a deal. "It was open! And besides, you wouldn't believe the things that girl has done! I mean, yeah, we hear the rumours all the time, but Quinn's diary is like a tell-all memoir about the lives of the Tree Hill bitches."

"She can't be that bad."

"Getting busted for having sex with Tree Hill High's biggest man slut under the bleachers and then flirting with the principal to avoid getting a severe punishment isn't bad at all," Haley rolls her eyes sarcastically. "Oh and let's not forget the time I caught her snorting coke on the bathroom counter in the girl's washroom… Or the time…"

"Okay, I get it," Lucas frowns, holding his hand up in the air as a signal for Haley to stop her ranting. "She's not exactly a saint, but she's not all that bad. We all make mistakes, we're only human."

"Oh and did I mention that I once read in Quinn's diary that she had an affair with our English teacher?"

Lucas's eyes shoot wide open. This is news to him. "Mr. Johnson?"

"No," Haley chuckles with amusement. "Mr. Chavez, the hot English teacher we had last year. I guess she had an affair with him, and then threatened to blackmail him so he quit."

"Wow," Lucas mutters, shocked by this recently uncovered information. "Maybe, I should read Quinn's diary. It seems like a good source of gossip," he teases as Haley shoves him playfully.

"Did you just say you should read Quinn's diary?"

The two blondes turn around to see Peyton Sawyer standing behind them, her eyebrow kinked inquisitively.

"Well look at the time, I've gotta go. I'll see ya later Luke and you too Peyt…" Haley grins as she glances at her watch, quickly retreating down the hall.

"Thanks a lot Hales," Lucas groans as he stares at his ex-girlfriend awkwardly. "Hey Peyt…"

"Hey…" She scuffs her black converses across the neatly polished floor, leaving a black streak behind as her dull green eyes stare at the ground.

"Where's J?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you," Peyton shrugs, her eyes lifting up from the ground. "We're okay, right?"

"Yeah…" Lucas drawls, unclear of what to say to the blonde that massacred his heart. "Of course, we're okay Peyton. It's been almost a year."

"I hurt you pretty bad Luke."

"I know," he frowns, as the images of Jake and Peyton sucking face on her bed flash into the back of his mind. "But I forgave Jake and I forgave you too."

"Why is it so awkward then?" she asks, her eyes staring at him pleadingly. "I miss our friendship."

"I miss it too Peyton, more than you'll ever know," he responds fleetingly, the last part an almost inaudible whisper. "But I'm not going to lie to you, it's hard. You were my first girlfriend, I was starting to fall in love with you, and then you shattered my world. I was so broken when I saw you and Jake together. It still hurts. It only reminds me of what a fool I was for believing that there was something real between us."

"I'm so sorry Lucas…" A tear escapes the corner of her soft eyes as she looks at him with a pained expression. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't," he smiles softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This was fate's way of telling us that we weren't meant to be together. It just sucks that one of us had to get hurt in the process."

"Lucas…"

BRIIIIING BRIIIIIING BRIIIIING

Saved by the bell.

"I'll see you around Peyt," he offers with a sad smile, turning on his feet and propelling himself in the opposite direction.

Peyton had hurt him pretty badly and he was still getting used to their newly re-formed friendship. But, it was all a part of the learning process, he knew that. You live and you learn, and he certainly had learned a lot from that relationship... you can't always trust the people that mean the most to you.

* * *

Agitated, she twitches uncomfortably in her seat, pulling at the hem of her white tank top. Her nose burns and she is bouncing with energy, even more energy than she usually harbors. She reaches up to wipe her nose, sniffling a bit. A fake cough follows the hand motion as a disguise to make it appear as if she is sick, not on cocaine.

She looks around, paranoid, and catches the eye of Peyton Sawyer, whom she despises with an undying passion. Former best friends and now passionate enemies, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer hardly speak to each other and when they do-it usually isn't very pleasant.

Peyton rolls her eyes at the brunette, almost as if she is disappointed, clearly knowing what Brooke was up to. She understands because it wasn't all that long ago that she'd had the same addiction. As much as she hates Brooke, she thought that even Brooke was better than that.

Sometimes Brooke wishes that people understood the real her, that they saw through the façade she fronted herself with. She hates her parents for basically abandoning her, she hates her friends for not being able to take her seriously, and above all she hates herself. She knows that she is the master of her own fate and that the reason she is the person she's become is a product of her own doing.

"Davis!"

The beautiful brunette is broken from her thoughts at the harsh whisper of the blonde athlete beside her.

"What?" she snaps back, hazel eyes meeting blue. Clay Evans is her best friend. They have known each other since the tender age of five, he's like her brother, and he knows her better than anyone-or so she thinks.

"Whatcha doing after school?" he questions with a lazy grin, one that she's seen one too many times-after all it can be very convincing.

"I don't know…"

"Meet me at my house," he smirks, looking around before tilting his bag towards her, revealing a bag of white powder.

"Clay…"

"Brooke…" he pleads with that damn grin again and she knows she's hooked.

"Fine…"

She hates herself for doing this but somehow she can't stop. And until she finds another addiction, she doesn't think she ever will.

FLASHBACK- twenty minutes earlier

"_Dude we're gonna be late for class," Brooke whines as she glances at the blonde in the driver seat beside her._

"_Since when do you care?" Clay snarls as he pulls a bag of cocaine out of his pocket, dumping a generous amount on a CD case._

"_True," Brooke smiles as she eyes the substance up, her body suddenly aching for its touch. "I just wanna see Rach."_

"_You should have invited her…"_

"_Clay!" Brooke gasps, hazel eyes narrowing quickly. "You know that Rachel has been clean for months. I wouldn't want her to relapse. At least one of us still has some sense left in them."_

"_Brooke, can I ask you something?" Clay asks as he begins fixing the pile of cocaine into two lines with his driver's licence._

"_Ask away C," she smiles, staring out the window at the empty school grounds._

"_Why do you do it?" he asks, motioning towards the cocaine before him. "I mean, if you know that it's wrong, why do you do it?"_

"_I can't stop…" she admits, croaking the words out in a soft whisper. "I have a problem. But, I'm not ready to get help yet. Maybe, one day. But, sometime I feel like it's all I have left."_

_Sadness gathers in Clay's eyes as he looks at the brunette that he is madly in love with. She's been through a lot in her seventeen years of life; in fact she's been through more than any kid her age should have to endure. But, he commends her immensely. She's the strongest person he knows. And he doesn't think he could ever have made it through half the shit his best friend has._

"_You'll always have me," he smiles, placing a hand on her knee. "I don't ever want you to doubt that B."_

"_I know. And I won't," she smiles back. Clay has always been her rock, her shoulder to cry on, and she can never thank him enough for it. God knows, she probably wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for Clay._

"_Now let's do us some Hollywood's," Clay grins as he holds the CD case towards her. Lowering the rolled up twenty dollar bill to the surface, she allows the lethal substance to sink into her nose, ignoring the burning in her nose and the trickle down her throat._

"_Clay I've gotta stop," she groans, resting her head against his shoulder._

"_I know," he mumbles, wrapping the brunette in his arms. He hates seeing her like this; so broken and in pain. But he doesn't know what to do. He's broken too._

"_I just don't know how," she mumbles into his shoulder as a tear falls from the corner of her beautiful hazel eyes._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"God, look how fat Brittany is getting," Rachel snickers as she takes a chug of her water, her eyes casting a glance towards a girl standing in the lunch line.

"I know she must be pregnant or something," Alex smirks, looking the girl up and down. "Or just really bloated."

"I heard she got all depressed and couldn't stop eating and shit," Rachel grins as she puts her water down and unwraps her sandwich.

"Well she certainly isn't doing cocaine, that's for sure," Quinn chimes in as Rachel and Bevin laugh.

Brooke and Alex exchange nervous glances. Alex is the only person at the table that knows about Brooke's addiction. Rachel and the others think that she's been sober for a few months-and she had been… until she relapsed.

"So what's the deal with you and Julian," Alex smirks at Brooke, quickly changing the subject. "Are you guys like you know…?"

"We're friends," Brooke states forcefully, cutting Alex off with a stone cold glare. "With the occasional benefits of course."

"Brooke!"

"What? He's good in the sack, but I can never become romantically involved with him again. There's just way too much baggage and shit for me."

"I think you're falling for him and you're scared so that's why you broke it off," Alex states bluntly, taking a bite of her salad.

"I think you're full of shit," Brooke grumbles, her hazel eyes forming a glare. "All of you."

**Brooke Davis please report to the principal's office immediately.**

"Shit," the brunette mumbles, looking to her friends.

"Ooh, Brookie's in trouble. What did you do now?" Rachel teases, her tongue sticking out immaturely at Brooke.

"I don't know. It could be from a lot of things I've done this week. Ooh, maybe someone found out I skipped third period yesterday to hook up with Felix Taggaro in the janitor's closet."

"Brooke!" Quinn's eyes shoot up in disbelief as Rachel and Alex snicker simultaneously.

"What? He's hot," Brooke shrugs as she stands up and dumps the contents of her lunch in the trash. "See ya later bitches."

xxxx

"Miss Davis, sit please…" Principal Turner smiles warmly as he motions for her to take a seat on the couch across from him. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Not particularly," the brunette shrugs as she pushes her chest forward, her boobs poking out the top of her shirt, exposing themselves slightly.

"Um…" Turner gaps as he tries to re-gain his composure. "Well you see… you're… you're failing English, Miss Davis."

"So?" She cocks an eyebrow. She doesn't understand what the big deal is here.

"You need to maintain at least a C average to remain on the cheer squad. If your mark does not improve, I have no choice but to revoke your spot on the squad."

How the hell was she failing English? She could always sweet talk her teachers into giving her the bare minimum that she needs to get by. "Surely, there is a way around this right? I can't lose my spot on the squad, it means everything to me," she mumbles, a tear forming in her eyes. Maybe playing the sympathy card was the way to go in this situation.

"Well there's one thing…"

"Okay… what's that?" Brooke asks, smiling sweetly, her dimples widening.

"You can get a tutor…"

"A tutor… there's no way in hell that I'm getting a tutor. That's bullshit!" The brunette scoffs, rolling her eyes at the principal.

"If you want to stay on the squad, you'll do it. It's the only way," Turner states firmly, folding his arms broadly over his chest.

"Fine…"

"Lucas Scott has the highest English mark in your senior class. If you want to stay on the squad, I would suggest seeking help from him."

"Who the hell is Lucas Scott?"

"I guess you'd better find that out if you want to stay on the squad Miss Davis."

* * *

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Lucas Scott lets out a long and weighted sigh. If he stared at this stupid book any longer, he was pretty sure his eyes would start burning. Flipping the cover shut, he packs his things into his backpack and stands up as a hand reaches out and taps his shoulder.

He turns around cautiously, blue eyes meeting hazel. Brooke Davis is standing before him, an infectious smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Hey…" she drawls out, her voice sweet like honey yet seductive as hell. She's never even spoken one word to him before unless you count the times that she demanded he move out of her way.

"Uh… hello," he mumbles, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on the wall straight ahead as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm Brooke…"

"Yeah, I know who you are."

"You're Nate's half-brother right?" she asks casually, her eyes gliding over his body, taking the time to appreciate the good looks that he'd been blessed with. It's a shame she hasn't noticed him before.

"Yeah… Lucas," the blonde drags on nervously. Why the hell is Brooke Davis talking to him?

"Look, Lucas, I need a favor from you," she states sharply, bluntness searing from her mouth. Her hazel eyes stare at him pleadingly, a sexy smile stretching across her lips, an eyebrow kinked seductively.

"Uhm… uh… okay. What can I do for you?" Lucas asks cautiously.

"I'm failing English," she smiles sweetly, her hand resting against his shoulder, sending a jolt of electricity running through his body. "I need a tutor and Turner suggested you."

"I don't know Brooke…"

"Please?" she pouts, sticking her bottom lip out. She looks so adorable that Lucas can barely look at her anymore.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he mumbles, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. "I mean Nathan's your friend and he doesn't like me very much. I mean come on Brooke you didn't even know my name until today. We just come from two completely different worlds and I don't think it would be a good idea if they crossed."

"Why not, you scared of falling for me?" she jokes, grazing her hand over his shoulder. He wishes she would stop doing that. It's exactly what he's afraid of. He knows that crossing paths with Brooke Davis is very dangerous. Nothing good can come about from it.

"It's just not a good idea."

"Thanks anyways," she mumbles dejectedly, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "You were my only chance of being able to stay on the cheer squad."

Her back turns to his and she takes a deep breath before pushing the library doors open and stepping into the hallway.

He sighs inwardly, grabbing his backpack and following her out the door. "Wait, Brooke!"

She turns around, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face, sadness gathering in the depths of her hazel eyes. He hates how broken she looks and he hates that he just ripped all hope away from her.

"I'm sorry… I really wanna help you out. I just don't think that it would be good if people found out we were spending time together."

"It could be our little secret… Nobody would have to know."

He contemplates her idea, silently weighing the pros and cons in his head. If people found out about their little arrangement, shit would hit the fan. And he had a feeling that she could drag him into a tangled web of lies. On the other hand, he finally had the chance to figure out what the girl behind the façade was really like.

He steps forward and extends his hand to her. "Nobody finds out and you have yourself a deal."

She shakes his hand and thanks him, pulling a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She scribbles on the paper before handing it to him, her name and phone number scrawled across the page. "Call me tomorrow night and we can work something out handsome."

She kinks an eyebrow and smiles seductively at him before turning on her heel and retreating down the hallway, making sure her hips swung lustfully.

Lucas let out an irritated sigh. He knew he was going to be in trouble with this one.

* * *

Blue eyes stare intently at the faded hoop, zeroing in on their target. The orange ball is lifted into the air with large hands, positioned perfectly for the mesh that hangs from the ratty backboard. In one fluid motion, two white sneaker clad feet lift up from the asphalt, knees bending, as the ball sails in mid-air towards its target. It smashes into the rusty and faded rim, looking as if it is about to drop in, before softly rolling over the side and heading towards the asphalt.

A frustrated groan escapes his mouth as Lucas bows his head down, grabbing onto his knees, and catching his breath. He doesn't hear the ball smack onto the asphalt and looks up, confused.

Raven hair rumples in the slight breeze as a 6"4 figure steps forward, smirking at Lucas. Blue eyes bore into familiar blue eyes of the same. Nathan Scott is the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens and possibly the biggest prick Lucas has ever met. Well, his father Dan Scott has him beat.

Without even lining the ball up to the net, Nathan effortlessly flings the ball towards the mesh hoop, watching it swish in with beautiful fluidity. "And that's how it's done."

His condescending smirk is something Lucas wants to wipe off of his face. "What are you doing here?" Lucas hisses sharply, his teeth grinding in anger. This was his world, not Nathan's. Nathan didn't belong here.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by…" the brunette basketball star shrugs, picking the orange ball up from the asphalt and walking back over to Lucas. "See what the bastard is up to."

He'd ignored Nathan's comments his whole life and he wasn't going to let them bother him now. "You don't belong here."

"Maybe not," Nathan shrugs, bouncing the basketball against the court with a smirk. "You don't belong in my world either."

"Which is why I stay clear of it," Lucas responds, annoyed. God, Nathan infuriated him.

"Heard, you were thinking of joining the Ravens?"

"Whitey asked me," Lucas shrugs, looking at the basketball hoop, then back at his brother.

"I wouldn't suggest it," Nathan bites bitterly, his blue eyes darkening. "I'll make your life hell."

"Well, despite what you may think, your opinion doesn't matter to me," Lucas responds with a careless shrug. "But, I'm not joining the team. I don't need to be involved with a bunch of jocks that think they run this town. I've got better things to do with my time."

"Think you're better than me?" Nathan glares, giving Lucas a small but hard shove that almost knocks Lucas off his feet.

"I know I'm better than you," Lucas replies automatically, pushing his brother back slightly. "I don't need to prove it."

"Join the team and you're dead man," Nathan warns, pointing his finger in Lucas's face.

"I don't want to join your stupid team Nathan…" The lie falls easily from his tongue. He's thought about joining the team. But, he doesn't think he can handle it. Not with Nathan and Dan both in the picture. He's managed to avoid them for seventeen years. He doesn't need to stop now.

"Good," Nathan smiles cockily, lining his shot up and watching the orange ball swish perfectly into the net. "Because that is my world, stay away from it."

One more cocky smile is shot in Lucas's direction as Nathan's brawny figure turns and walks away, leaving Lucas on the rivercourt alone. "Just stay away Lucas, it's for the best," he mumbles to himself quietly. Nathan and Brooke's lifestyle isn't one that he needs to get caught up in. They may have been raised that way but he wasn't.

* * *

AN: So this story is totally AU. It's just an idea that's been bothering me so I had to put it down. This is my first actual story so I'm hoping that it goes okay. The story will mainly focus on Brucas and their relationship. Also Brooke's personal life and problems will be a big part of the story (AKA her drug addiction and some other information that will be uncovered in later chapters). If you like bad girl Brooke then this is the right story for you. I will create other couples in time but none will be set in stone aside from Brucas. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. I know it may seem like a clique story right now but I promise that its different and its not just your typical high school one tree hill story.


	2. You & I Collide

Sunlight slowly seeps into the room, beams of golden light dancing along the walls.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The jarring sound of an alarm clock ringing echoes throughout the large room as a petit hand slams down on the device, silencing it. An unenthusiastic groan escapes cherry red lips as two unwilling legs push covers to the side and drop to the hardwood floor with a thud.

It's just another day in the life of Brooke Davis, another day of painting on a fake smile, another day of pretending that everything is immaculate and perfect when in reality it is slowly crumbling.

Running a hand through her wild tresses, the brunette beauty prepares herself for yet another day in her messed up life. Only today is different. Today she would have her first tutoring session with Lucas, who she felt this strange connection to, even though they've only ever spoken once.

Standing in front of the mirror, Brooke looks at herself carefully, studying her profile. Her hazel eyes gleam with brilliance but if you look deep into them you can see that they are empty, full of pain and loneliness. Luscious brunette locks tumble down past her shoulders, falling into small waves. A smile forces itself to etch across her lips, two dime-sized dimples naturally poking out. To anyone she looked like the happiest girl in the world. Unfortunately it was very rare that anyone ever saw the real Brooke Davis; the broken girl who hid behind a beautiful, effortless smile and desperately just wanted to be loved in any way, shape, or form.

"You've got this," she whispers to herself comfortingly as she tears her hazel eyes away from the mirror and bounces down the stairs cheerfully, her façade quickly slipping into place.

"Mom, Dad!" she calls out as she reaches the bottom of the long staircase. Her voiced echoes back at her, ricocheting off of the walls of the empty mansion.

A small piece of paper rests on the kitchen table. Curiously, Brooke snatches the paper and allows her eyes to scan over it.

_Brooke,_

_I had an emergency meeting I needed to attend at the country club this morning. I will be leaving for my two week cruise at about two o'clock this afternoon so I will probably miss you before I go. Your father is away on business-big shocker there. I think he said he would be back in a week or so. But, we all know that means a month or so. There's a bit of food in the fridge, and a new credit card sitting on the counter. See you in a few weeks._

_Victoria._

It took everything inside of her not to cry as she crumpled the note up and tossed it in the trash. "Well at least they left a note this time," she mumbles to herself sadly.

Suddenly having lost her appetite, she decides to stop for a coffee at Starbucks on her way to school. A hot tear pricks at the corner of her eye as she slides her backpack over her shoulders and a pair of wedges onto her feet. She hates that her father owns such a lavish company. She hates that cruises and country clubs mean more to her mother than she does. She hates that golf and his company mean more to her father than she does. She loves the money but there are times when she wishes that the life of money and fame would disappear and replace itself with a life that contains a genuine, happy family.

As she grabs her keys and a pair of sunglasses from the basket by the front door, Brooke checks her appearance in the mirror yet again. A white tank top hugs her torso tightly, an open leather jack covering it. Long exposed legs stick out from underneath a pair of denim short shorts. Letting out a deep breath she nods approvingly before sliding her sunglasses over her eyes. She closes the door behind herself as she steps into the bright morning sun, unlocking the doors to her powder blue convertible Volkswagen with the remote. "It's just another day," she mumbles to herself.

* * *

"Is that bacon I smell?" Lucas asks as he walks into the kitchen, using a towel to dry his hair. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon fills his nostrils as he walks over to Karen and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Morning Ma," he smiles, reaching for a mug from the cupboard behind Karen.

"Good morning Lucas," Karen smiles as he fills his cup with coffee and reaches for a piece of bacon. "Paws off," she warns, swatting his hand away.

"Morning Uncle Keith," Lucas grins as he sits across from his uncle, who peers up from behind the newspaper.

"Lucas. How are ya this morning?" Keith asks casually, taking a slug of his coffee and shooting Lucas a smile.

"Okay…" he shrugs, swirling his coffee around in his cup distractedly. "Actually, I was kinda hoping to talk to you guys about something."

"What's up?" Karen asks, setting a plate of breakfast in front of both Keith and Lucas, before grabbing her own and taking a seat beside Lucas. "Is something wrong?" her brow furrows with concern.

"No…" Lucas shakes his head quickly. "I just… Coach Whitey asked me to join the Ravens."

"Lucas, that's great!" Keith smiles as he sets his coffee mug down. "I always thought you'd make a great Raven."

"Mom?" He turns to Karen who has shock written all over her grave face. It looks like someone had just sucked the life right from her.

"If it's really what you want, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. But are you sure that you really want to be sucked into that world? You know that there are a lot of consequences that could come from joining the Ravens, right? Such as Dan and Nathan…"

"I know," he sighs, rubbing his forehead with his hands. "I'm not joining anyways. I just thought I'd let you know that I got offered."

"Lucas," Keith shakes his head, dropping his fork and letting it clink against his plate. "You can't let your fear of Dan or Nathan stop you from joining the team. If it's something that you really want, you need to go for it otherwise I'm afraid that one day you may wake up and live with the regret of what could have been."

"I don't know, okay? I'll think about it," he mumbles, standing up and placing his dirty dishes in the sink. "But for now, my only worry is getting to school on time."

"Have a great day honey."

"You too mom," he nods, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Oh, and I'm going to Brooke's after school so I might be home a little later but I should be back in time for dinner."

"Who's Brooke?"

"Just a girl from school that I'm now tutoring…" he shrugs as he grabs his keys from the kitchen counter. "Bye mom, bye Keith."

* * *

The day drug on slowly, almost painfully slowly. Finally, lunch hour had arrived.

"Bitch…" Rachel grins as she takes a seat next to the beautiful brunette, placing her tray on the table.

"Slut," Brooke retaliates as she looks up from her phone, sticking her tongue out at the redhead.

"Real mature Brooke," Rachel kinks an eyebrow as she bites into her burger. "Where is everyone?"

"The boys are at an emergency basketball practice. Quinn and Alex ran to grab some food from McDonalds, and I haven't seen Bev yet."

"How come you didn't go with them?" Rachel pries, taking a sip of her water, eyeing Brooke skeptically.

Brooke shrugs as she glances at her phone, before shoving it deep into her pocket.

"Have you eaten today?" Rachel prods, concern spreading across her face. She has noticed that Brooke has been acting rather strange lately. She hasn't been eating properly, she hasn't been sleeping much, and she goes through spurts of having an insane amount of energy to having absolutely no energy.

"I'm not hungry," Brooke responds dryly, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Brooke, you haven't been eating."

"I'm just not hungry," Brooke snaps as she shoots Rachel a somber look. Truth is, she's really hungry. But, she can't eat. Her body won't allow her to.

"Brooke, I've been noticing that you haven't been eating or sleeping and your attitude has been kind of off lately. Are you okay?" Rachel narrows her eyes inquisitively as genuine concern for her best friend spreads across her face. "Because, if you're not you can tell me."

"I'm fine," Brooke states flatly, undertones of annoyance underlying her voice.

"Brooke, you're not fine."

"Are you calling me a liar?" the brunette fires back hostilely, an icy glare forming in the depths of her hazel eyes.

"I hate to ask you this Brooke but have you been doing drugs again?" Rachel asks fluidly, without missing a beat. She feels bad for accusing her friend of something she may or may not be doing but she's genuinely concerned for Brooke and the path that she might be heading down.

"Excuse me?" Anger flares in her eyes as a scowl crosses her face. She can feel the rage burning inside of her and pumping through her veins. How dare Rachel even have the audacity to ask her that?

"I had to ask Brooke…"

"How dare you accuse me of doing drugs, Rachel! I told you once and I'll tell you again, I have been sober since you have and I really don't appreciate being accused!" a cold, harsh whisper seeps from the brunette's mouth.

"Brooke, you haven't been eating or sleeping, your mood changes at the drop of a hat, and you are getting really defensive over a simple question. I'm sorry for accusing you, it's just that all the signs pointed in that direction."

"I'm sorry," Brooke sighs, looking at her hands as she speaks, inspecting her fingernails. "I'm just really stressed out right now. I've had a lot on my plate lately and I haven't had time to sleep, which is affecting my mood. And, my appetite just seems to be disappearing. I'm sorry that I got all defensive on you, I was just upset that you'd think I was still doing drugs."

"So, you're not?" Rachel asks quietly, still not fully convinced that Brooke is telling the truth.

"No, I'm not," Brooke attempts to smile as she reaches out and places her hand on top of Rachel's. "I promise."

"So what are you doing today after school?" Rachel asks casually, attempting to steer the conversation that was clearly hard for Brooke to talk about in a different direction.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"I'm just loaded down with homework. Clay might come over and watch a movie later," Brooke lies expertly. She hates lying to Rachel but at Lucas's request nobody must know about their arrangement.

"Oh," falls from Rachel's lips as she glances at her phone. "I was just…"

"Bitches!"

The best friends are broken from conversation as Quinn and Alex fall into the two empty seats at the table, setting their McDonalds bags down onto the table.

"Brooke, we got you some food," Quinn smiles as she pulls a burger out for Brooke. "We figured you'd be hungry by the time we got back."

"That's okay. I have to get going but thanks anyways. Later, bitches."

Without saying another word, Brooke gets up, throwing her empty water bottle in the trash and heading down the cafeteria, towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex murmurs, glancing in the direction of Brooke's retreating figure.

"I don't know. But, I'm going to find out," Rachel mutters darkly. She was determined to find out what is bothering Brooke because she hates seeing her best friend like this.

* * *

Entering the girl's washroom, Brooke looks around before grabbing the trash can and placing it underneath the door knob so that it could not be opened up.

She could almost swear she heard a creaking noise. Whipping her body around, she scans underneath the stalls, looking for feet.

After finding nothing, she pulls the bag of white powder from her purse, dumping a small amount on the bathroom counter. Pulling her credit card out, she expertly fixed the substance into two perfect lines, before lowering the rolled up bill to the counter and allowing the lethal drug to seep into her system.

Her nostril burns as she sniffles and shoves her things back in her purse, checking herself in the mirror.

She's about to leave when she hears a creaking noise coming from one of the stalls. Without missing a beat, she walks to the stall and throws the door open. Peyton Sawyer is crouched on the toilet seat, cringing as the door flies open, green eyes wide with surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bitterness taints the brunette's voice as she stands with her hands on her hips, frowning.

"I was just um… playing hide and go seek with Haley…" she mutters sardonically. "But, it looks like you blew my cover."

"Peyton… why were you in that stall and what did you see?"

"I was… well you know… in the bathroom doing my thing when I heard the door open. I heard you blocking the entrance so out of curiosity, I peeked out the stall door and saw you so I decided to hide out in here and…"

"Spy on me?"

"Yeah basically," the blonde chuckles as she jumps off the toilet, her black converses landing on the floor. "Well, it was nice talking to you Brooke but I've gotta bounce."

"Not so fast," Brooke angrily grabs Peyton and throws her against the stall door, pinning her against it. "You tell anyone about this and your chicken ass is dead."

"I didn't see anything," Peyton mumbles, looking around. "Or at least, I'll pretend not to. But, just know that I'm not keeping my mouth shut because I'm afraid of you."

"Then why?"

"It's your problem, not mine," Peyton shrugs coolly as she reaches for the door knob, pushing it open.

"Hey Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For vowing to be silent, I mean. You didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't."

There are times when she misses Peyton and the friendship they used to have like crazy. Peyton always knew her better than anybody else and it didn't matter how different they were, the two of them were always inseparable. But, then high school tore them apart. They became members of different cliques and slowly drifted apart. Eventually, the animosity between the two of them had sparked a rivalry and everything had suddenly become a competition between them.

* * *

He looks at the note that Brooke had passed him in his last period English class. Her address is written across the piece of paper in loopy handwriting that holds so much character to it. He looks up again at the house before him. It basically resembles the American dream; white exterior, white picket fence, black shutters, an American flag blowing patriotically in the slight breeze, bright red door, and large perfectly groomed yard with blindingly bright green grass.

His hand is slowly lifted, shaking uncontrollably as he reaches for the brass knocker, pulling it and letting it slam down against the door. He can feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest. This has been his dream since he was like twelve. And now here he was at seventeen years old, finally being invited into his junior high and senior high school crush's home.

He hears footsteps clamber down the stairs as the latch is removed and the red door is opened. Brooke Davis stands before him, all smiles. She looks good, there's no denying that. And he feels his breath hitch in his throat.

"Hey… Brooke," he mutters nervously, his eyes finally settling on her beautiful hazel ones.

"Lucas," she grins, studying his profile briefly and nodding her head approvingly. "Come in."

He slips his coat off and looks around curiously. The home is immaculately polished, with everything in its place. It looks like one of those homes you see in magazines. But, it doesn't feel like a home. It's missing that warm and bright comfort a house should bring to someone.

"Where are you parents?" he asks, suddenly noticing how empty the house looks.

"Who gives a fuck?" she shrugs, leading him into the kitchen. "They usually disappear for weeks at a time without me seeing them."

He can't imagine his mom and Keith doing that to him. "That sucks…"

"Pretty much… Can I get you something to drink before we start?"

"A glass of water is fine."

She fills two cups with water and leads him up the staircase, a long and winding one. There are no family pictures in this house he notes. A house should have family pictures in it.

She pushes the first door on the left open as he stumbles into her room. He's always dreamed of being in Brooke Davis's bedroom.

"Well, let's get started," she grins eagerly, taking a seat on the bed and patting the spot next to her for him.

"You're really serious about this huh?" Lucas asks, pulling his things out of his backpack and gently setting them on the bed.

"It means everything to me."

* * *

"God, this is so frustrating," Brooke throws her hands up in the air in defeat. "I just don't understand this Shakespeare crap. It's like he's talking in another language.

"That's because he pretty much is," Lucas chuckles as he closes the book. "Let's take a break. The brain can only handle so much at one time."

She nods, letting herself fall back on the bed, running her hands over her face. "Thanks for doing this for me Lucas. You didn't have to."

"I know. But, if someone is willing to take the initiative to improve their grades, I'm always happy to help."

"I really do appreciate it."

They fall into a comfortable silence as Lucas lies beside her, stretching out. "So tell me about yourself Brooke Davis?"

"What is there to know?" she questions with a smirk, one that he finds absolutely captivating, just like the rest of her.

"Everything…"

"Okay," she nods slowly, her eyes focusing on the ceiling above them. "Well my parents aren't around much. My dad works all the time and when he's not working he's golfing or sitting in the bar. My mom is never around. She spends all of her time at the stupid country club or jetting around the world on expensive trips. She pretty much hates Tree Hill and despises the fact that we live here so she escapes every chance she gets. Sometimes I don't see either of them for months at a time. And when I do see them, we don't usually talk. They're usually too busy fighting with each other."

"That must be really hard," Lucas mutters quietly. He can't even imagine his mother and Keith disappearing for months at a time with no contact. They are pretty much the biggest part of his life aside from Haley.

"It is and it isn't," she answers with a simple shrug of the shoulders. "It's nice having the house to myself sometimes because my parents drive me nuts with their constant bickering. At least it's quiet when they aren't around. And, I don't have any rules or anything like that. I can pretty much do whatever I want and be responsible for myself."

"But it must get lonely."

"Sometimes I get lonely," she nods, cutting her eyes over to his. "But, I have my friends. Sometimes, I just wish that my parents were around more often and that they got along and actually loved me. I always feel like I'm not good enough for them. I just wish that I had a normal family like everyone else."

He reaches over and places a hand on top of hers. "I'm really sorry that your parents are so shitty."

"Yeah, me too."

"Sometimes I wish people understood the real me," Brooke whispers as she removes her eyes from Lucas's and lets them wander aimlessly to the ceiling above them. "I wish that people realized I'm not just some dumb cheerleader. I actually have goals and aspirations in my life. I want to be a fashion designer one day. I want to own my very own company and have my designs sold in stores all across the country and maybe even the world."

"You're smarter than you think Brooke. You just need to focus on what you want and fight for it with determination and you'll achieve it."

"I like talking to you Lucas," Brooke smiles widely, her eyes brightening. "You actually see through the façade and the labels and just see me. Not many people do. That makes you a pretty special person Lucas Scott."

"I think you're a pretty special person too Brooke Davis."

She nods, surprised at how easily she and Lucas get along. She can already feel the strong friendship forming between them and it's only been a day. But unlike her other friends, he sees her as Brooke Davis the person. Not Brooke Davis the brainless cheerleader. Not very many strangers, if any at all, would see what Lucas sees in her.

"I want to run for class president this year," Brooke tells him quietly as she plays with her fingers distractedly. "I want to show people that I'm more than just a cheerleader."

"I think you'd make a great president Brooke. You definitely have my vote."

"You think so?" Brooke raises an eyebrow as she begins to yet again doubt herself. "I mean isn't the president usually like really smart?"

"The president doesn't have to be the smartest person in the school Brooke," Lucas tells her with a smile. "The president is a leader, someone who cares and communicates with the students, someone who wants to make our school a better place for the students."

"But what makes you think I can win?"

"People like you Brooke. You're personable. All you have to do is show people that you care. I can help you with the campaign if you want."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I would." He glances at his phone and notices the time. "Brooke, I have to go. I promised my mom I wouldn't be late for dinner and I'm already ten minutes late…"

"Of course. So, I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

He notices the loneliness breaking in her eyes and he hates to leave her like this. He can't. "Brooke, do you want to come for dinner with me and my family?"

"Oh no that's okay. Thanks for asking but I'd hate to impose."

He knows he should run it by his mother first. But, she doesn't have a real family and he wants her to know what it's like. "You wouldn't be imposing. It's just the three of us, there's always room for one more."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now come on or we'll be really late."

"Thanks Lucas," she smiles kindly at him as she follows him out the door. She doesn't know why but something is pulling her towards Lucas. He's the kindest, most caring person she's ever met and she needs someone like that in her life; someone who cares and sees past the bullshit and the blunder of high school drama.

* * *

"Almost there," Lucas smiles as they round the corner, stopping in front of Karen's café. He pulls the door open and flips the sign to closed.

"What are we doing here?" Brooke's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as she inspects the small café that she has never been to before despite having lived in Tree Hill her whole life.

"My mom owns the café," Lucas chuckles, walking around the counter and calling for his mother.

"Just a second honey!"

"So your mom owns this place huh?" Brooke looks around, taking in the beauty of the small cafe. "It's nice."

"So you've never been here before?"

Brooke shakes her head. Honestly, she doesn't know why she hasn't been here before. She didn't even know that this place even existed.

"Well you're in for a real treat," Lucas winks just as Karen walks out from the back with Keith, carrying three plates.

"Luke, who is that?" Karen questions as she stares back and forth between Brooke and Lucas, confused.

"Mom, Uncle Keith, this is Brooke. I'm tutoring her. I was hoping it would be okay if she joined us for dinner tonight?"

"Of course she can. It's nice to meet you Brooke. Call me Karen," the older brunette smiles warmly as she shakes Brooke's hand.

"And I'm Keith," Keith offers, sticking his hand out for Brooke to shake. "It's great to meet you."

Keith offers to grab Brooke a plate and Brooke excuses herself to the bathroom for a minute.

"She's pretty," Karen offers as she sits across from Lucas, folding her napkin into her lap. "Wait a second, she isn't the Brooke that you've been crushing on for like ever is she?"

"I have not!" Lucas's face flushes a deep shade of red as he buries his face in his hands.

"According to Haley you have," Karen grins as she takes a sip of her water. "Since you were like twelve years old."

"Whatever," Lucas scoffs, rolling his eyes as Keith and Brooke both return to the table.

"Karen this food is fantastic," Brooke smiles as she takes a bite of her chicken.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

It was nice sitting down with a real family for once, having a proper meal. She really likes Keith and Karen but she can't help but feel the pang of jealousy that hits her. She looks at the happy family Lucas has and she longs for one of the same.

"Well, I should probably get going," Brooke murmurs as she glances at the clock. "But thank you so much for letting me have dinner with you guys. The food was amazing."

"You're welcome any time sweetie," Karen smiles as she envelopes Brooke in a hug.

"I'll walk you home," Lucas offers as he stands up and puts his jacket on.

Brooke nods as she says her goodbyes to Keith and Karen and heads out the door with Lucas by her side.

"Your family is pretty great," Brooke smiles as they step outside, the cool evening air hitting them like a wave. "Is it wrong of me to be a little jealous of them?"

"Not at all," Lucas shrugs, a smile growing on his face. He looks over at Brooke and notices her shiver. "Cold?" She nods as he hands her his jacket and places it around her shoulders.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Lucas. You really didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to. Everyone deserves to have a family they can sit down with and have a conversation over a meal."

A comfortable silence washes over them as they walk the streets of Tree Hill, making occasional conversation. It isn't long before they're standing in front of Brooke's house.

"So, I was asked to join the Ravens..." Lucas drawls out slowly, staring at the sidewalk below him as if it became suddenly interesting.

"Lucas, that's great!" Brooke grins, her eyes lighting up. "You'd look good as a Raven," she winks, her eyebrow kinked.

"Um..." Lucas scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I declined the offer."

"What?" Brooke narrows her eyes at him as she shakes her head in exasperation. "You got an offer to join the Tree Hill Ravens, meaning you must be really good because nobody just gets offered to play, and you turn it down! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," Lucas attempts to crack a smile in light of the situation. "But, I just... Nathan plays and Dan will be there... I just don't want to get sucked into that life. It's not me."

"So, you are going to avoid doing something you love just because you're afraid of Dan and Nathan?"

"It's complicated Brooke."

"It sounds to me like you're running. If you love basketball Lucas and you have the chance to play, you should take it. Don't let that fear of Nathan and Dan stand in your way. Don't let anyone stand in your way."

"You should take your own advice Davis," he grins, shoving her playfully with his shoulder.

"Oh so now we're on a last name basis Scott?" Brooke smiles, returning the shoulder shove.

"I'm just afraid of becoming something I'm not," Lucas mutters, his eyes wandering aimlessly to the ground below him. "I've seen how it's made so many people into pompous assholes and I don't want to be one of those people."

"Then don't be," Brooke smiles simply, her eyes shining with confidence. "Don't let the game change you. But, don't let it scare you either."

"I don't know..."

"Do you want to play on the Ravens?" she asks suddenly. "I mean like if you set aside all the crap with Nathan and Dan and throw them out of the picture, would you want to play?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Lucas..." she growls, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Answer the question."

"Yes..." he gulps guiltily. He would love to play for the Ravens in an ideal world. But the world he would be exposing himself to isn't exactly idyllic.

"Then do it," she encourages him with a smile. "For me?"

When she sticks that bottom lip out, a perfect pout forming on her lips, he knows he can't say no. "Fine..."

"And if you don't like it you can always quit," she tells him seriously, although a smile is spreading its way across her face like a wildfire. "It will be so cool when you join the team."

"Yeah," Lucas gulps as he suddenly grows nervous.

Brooke senses his nervousness and reaches out to touch his hand with hers. "I'll make sure you don't catch too much flack from Nathan."

"Well it's nice to know that a fiesty cheerleader has my back."

"Not just any cheerleader. The head cheerleader," she emphasizes the word 'head' to make herself sound even more important.

"Good to know," he grins as he stares into her beautiful hazel eyes, suddenly lost in the beautifully pained story that they tell.

His phone goes off unexpectantly and he looks down to see a text from his mother demanding that he be home soon.

"I've gotta go," Lucas apologizes as he shoves his phone into his pocket. Brooke hands him his jacket and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow for our session."

"Of course," she nods with a contagious dimpled smile situated on her face. "Have a good night."

"You too," he grins, waving as he turns and heads down the walkway and towards his own house.

Brooke can't help the widening of the smile that grows on her face as she closes the door. There is just something about that boy that she can't get enough of. She's just not sure what it is yet.

* * *

AN: I have to say that I was quite impressed with the number of views the first chapter got, I was not expecting that at all! I've been really busy with moving and getting ready for college but I will try my best to update when I can. I have the whole story outlined chapter for chapter, it's just a matter of finding the time to sit down and type it all out. I'm really excited for this story and I promise that there will be lots of twists and turns and tonnes of drama to come. Please review because the more you do, the sooner I will update :)


	3. All Our Demons

_People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness. But whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty, and all the devils are here._

Golden beams of light filter in through the glass, casting shadows on the white plaster walls. His chest rises and falls with every sharp breath that he takes. A smile dances across his lips, nearly breaking her heart. The thin white sheet covers his lower half, the upper half naked and exposed. He's beautiful, he really is. And she hates herself for doing this to him. Because, he loves her and she knows that. But, she'll never be able to love him back, not like he loves her. There's just something missing, something that she can't quite put her finger on. There's just something that she doesn't feel. He stirs, letting out a content sigh, before blinking his brown eyes open.

"Morning beautiful," he smiles, turning to Brooke, who attempts to shoot him a weak smile.

"Good morning Julian."

"Last night was amazing," he flashes that stupid ought-to-be illegal grin of his as he reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I miss this. I miss us."

"Julian…" she mumbles, a tear threatening to fall from her broken hazel eyes. She hates that she's hurting such a wonderful guy like this. It was never her intention.

She wants to let go. But, she can't. She needs him. She needs someone, someone to protect her from her biggest fear; the fear of being alone. "We can't…"

"I love you," he smiles, glancing down at her. "But… I want more than this. I want you."

She sighs heavily, hating how badly she is hurting him by holding onto their damaged relationship. "I'm sorry." It comes out a mere whisper, barely audible.

"I can't keep doing this Brooke."

"I know," she mumbles quietly, her voice cracking. "But, I need you Julian."

If he didn't love this girl so damn much, he wouldn't stay, not like this.

"Do you think you could ever love me?"

"I don't know…" Honestly, she does know that she will probably never love him, not like he loves her. But she'll never admit it. "Look, Julian let's not ruin this thing we have. It's fun hanging out with you, no strings attached. I like it that way. It's what I do and you know that. I don't believe in a deeper commitment." The lie falls easily from her tongue. Truthfully, she wants something more. But, she just hasn't found the right guy yet and she doesn't think Julian will ever be that guy. She's forgiven him for cheating on her once but she doesn't think the fear of him doing it again will ever leave her mind.

"I know I just…" he sighs, knowing that he's never going to win and the look she gives him confirms that. "You know what never mind. Let's just get to school. Breakfast is on me," he smiles, pulling himself off the bed.

"Okay… I'd like that," she grins as he begins throwing on his clothes from the night before.

* * *

His hands shake uncontrollably, his nerves clearly getting the best of him, as he stares at the solid oak door before him. He's terrified, not sure if he's making the right choice. Before he loses all confidence he has and runs the other way, he lifts his hand and knocks, sucking in a deep breath.

"It's open," a gruff voice barks back as he lets his breath out and slowly pushes the door open. "Lucas Scott, what do I owe the pleasure?" the elderly man smiles, his eyes brightening as he motions for Lucas to sit in the chair opposite his desk.

"Hey coach," the blonde mumbles distractedly, fumbling with his fingers, as his eyes scan the office, which is filled with plaques, pictures, and awards of the coach's remarkable accomplishments. "I thought about what you said and I changed my mind… I think I want to join the Ravens."

The older man's eyes crinkle as a smile stretches across his face. "Welcome to the Ravens Scott," he offers his hand to Lucas, who hesitantly accepts the gesture.

"You sure the team can handle two Scott's on the court?" Lucas chuckles nervously, his fear of Nathan and Dan suddenly resurfacing.

"I think it'll be fine," Whitey grins with a simple shrug of his broad shoulders. "Why the sudden change of heart son?"

"I just don't want to be scared anymore," Lucas shrugs, receiving a confused look from the legendary basketball coach. "Of Nathan and Dan, I mean. I was scared of joining because of them. But, I'm not anymore. And, I won't let them ruin my chance at doing something I love."

The coach smiles widely as he shakes his head. "It takes guts to do what you're doing kid. But, I think you'll be a good fit."

"Here," he reaches into his drawer and throws two crisp jerseys in Lucas's direction. One is navy blue, while the other is white. Both have the number 3 and the last name Scott printed on the back. "I figured you'd come back."

"Thanks coach," Lucas smiles proudly as he stands up and walks towards the door. He is finally a Raven and he has Brooke to thank for that.

"Scott."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck. I think you'll make a fine Raven."

"Thanks," he bows his head appreciatively and pushes the door open, disappearing into the sea of students.

* * *

Orange lines up with white, blue eyes narrowing in on their target. In one fluid motion, two sneaker clad feet lift up from the asphalt as two wrists flick forward, sending the ball sailing towards the net. The ball hits the rusted metal rim before teasingly dropping to the side and smacking against the asphalt.

"Better not be playing like that when you're a Raven," a conceited voice, laced thick with patronization, snickers.

Blue eyes stare hard into familiar ones of the same. At 6"4 Nathan Scott towers over Lucas's 6"1. His shoulders are broad and his body is developed thick with muscle as opposed to Lucas's muscular, yet leaner frame. Nathan's raven hair is cut short and neat while Lucas's sandy blonde locks run wild and free. The only noticeable similarity between the two boys that would indicate they are brothers is the set of piercing blue eyes that each boy possesses, courtesy of their father Dan Scott.

"So I take it you've heard?" Lucas mumbles, giving the ball a few bounces, letting it smack hard against the asphalt.

"What are you doing?" Nathan growls with the venom of a snake. "You said you weren't joining the Ravens."

"I changed my mind," the blonde athlete shrugs casually, refusing to let it show that he is actually nervous as hell. "I thought it might be fun."

"You won't be thinking that after the first game. I can assure you of that," the brunette brother grumbles coldly, piercing blue eyes turning into narrowing slits of anger.

"You don't scare me Nathan," Lucas stands his ground, confidence shining in his eyes. "You never have."

"We'll see about that," Nathan grins slyly. "I'm going to make this experience hell for you. I can promise you that."

"I don't think so Nathan," Lucas shakes his head wildly, refusing to show any emotion.

"Back off bastard," Nathan glares ominously, turning on his heel and heading off the court. "You're gonna wish you'd stayed in your own world here on the rivercourt."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Lucas threw his ball at the ground angrily and placed his head in his hands. Why was Nathan so difficult? It's not like he'd ever done anything to him. He'd stayed clear of his path for seventeen years.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here superstar." The voice is seductive, yet sweet, with undertones of raspiness and he instantly recognizes who it belongs to.

"Brooke," a smile makes its way across his handsome face as he spots the brunette beauty approaching the court.

"Lucas," she grins, stepping onto the court and looking around. "Who knew this place even existed?"

"Apparently not you," he chuckles, setting the ball down and sitting on the picnic table, taking a chug of his water bottle. "How'd you find me?"

"I tried calling you…" He checks his phone, which is turned off, and notices a few missed calls and texts from Brooke. "When I couldn't get a hold of you, I asked Quinn where you guys usually hang out and she said something about this little basketball court that you and Haley always go to. And here I am."

"Here you are," he smiles back nervously. He just can't get enough of how beautiful she looks even in a simple outfit. She's just one of those people that always look good no matter what they wear. "May, I ask why you are stalking me?"

"Please," she rolls her hazel eyes in typical Brooke Davis fashion. "Brooke Davis doesn't stalk anyone. I heard you joined the Ravens and I just wanted to see if the rumors are true and you actually went through with it and not chickened out like I suspected you would."

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me," Lucas rolls his eyes lightly.

"Nathan seemed pretty pissed earlier," Brooke whispers sympathetically as she reaches out and touches his hand. The jolt of electricity that runs through them does not go unnoticed by either. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why he hates me so much," Lucas mutters, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I've never even spoken to the guy until now. I've never done anything to him. It's not my fault his dad's an ass."

"He's just threatened by you," Brooke defends her good friend. "Nathan has always been the star of the Ravens and he knows that you're good and that scares him. And in Nathan's defense, Dan taught him to hate you. He was raised completely different than you were Lucas. He doesn't know any different."

"When did you become so insightful?" Lucas teases as he tries to process what Brooke just told him. "I just… I wish he would lay off a bit. I get that he's threatened but he doesn't have to be such an ass all the time."

"That's just how Nathan is. He doesn't know any different."

"I know… I just… you know what never mind. I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Lucas shakes his head as he stands up and grabs the ball, "How about a game of one on one?"

"I don't know how to play basketball," Brooke places her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes naturally. "Do I look like I play basketball?"

"You're telling me that you're a cheerleader and you don't know how to play basketball?" the blonde brooder raises an eyebrow as a soft chuckle escapes his lips, "Seriously?"

"I don't actually watch the games," Brooke scoffs, picking at her fingernails. "I just watch all the hot guys in uniforms."

"Oh man," Lucas groans, placing a hand on his forehead. "Come here," he motions for Brooke to join him at the centre of the court.

Hesitantly she walks over, eyeing him skeptically. "What are you doing?"

He stands behind her and places the ball in her hands. "I'm teaching you how to play basketball," he chuckles, putting his hands on top of hers. "Eye your target up, line up the shot, and flick your wrists like this," he instructs as together they send the ball towards the net, watching it swish in with ease. "You're a natural!"

"Pfft, I'm better than you are Scott," she chuckles, walking over to the grass and lying down, staring up at the darkened sky. "The stars are so beautiful."

"So are you," Lucas mumbles, mentally kicking himself once he realizes that he just said that out loud.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" A bright shade of red flushes across his face, spreading like a wildfire.

"You just called me beautiful," she teases, sticking her tongue out immaturely. "Lucas Scott just called me beautiful."

"So what if I did," he shrugs, lying down beside her on the grass.

"Well, don't flatter yourself. You're not the first boy to call me beautiful, you know."

"I didn't figure I was," he smiles, looking up at the sky above them, nothing but their faces illuminated by the moonlight. Lucas knew his mother would be worried and he should be getting home but he loved spending time with Brooke.

"So what's your deal with Peyton?" Brooke asks suddenly, the question completely taking him by surprise.

"My deal with Peyton?" he questions, playing with his fingers distractedly. "We're friends. We used to date. She cheated on me with Jake."

"P. Sawyer cheated on you?" Brooke's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She would have never pegged Peyton as a cheater. But then again the blonde had always been kind of selfish.

"Yeah," he mumbles embarrassedly. It's a subject that he doesn't like talking about at all. "It was a long time ago. I forgave them."

"But, it still hurts right?"

"More than you'll ever know," he nods slowly. He's surprised at how easily he can open up to Brooke. He loves that she just listens to him and never judges him for anything.

"I think I know," she murmurs quiet;y, a certain sadness gathering in her eyes. "Julian cheated on me once with Theresa. I know it doesn't mean as much because Theresa is just a dumb slut and not one of my best friends but it still hurt."

"I didn't know," Lucas looks into her hazel eyes with genuine concern. "I'm sorry."

"It sucks, right?"

"Pretty much," he agrees with a sad smile. "Who knew we had so much in common," he attempts to lighten the solemn situation by nudging her playfully in the shoulder. "So what's the deal with you and Peyton?"

"What do you mean?" she turns to him, confusion twisting across her face.

"Well you guys used to be best friends, and then suddenly you guys stopped talking. She doesn't really talk about what happened."

"We grew apart," Brooke shrugs, although Lucas feels like there's something she isn't telling him. "She didn't want to be a cheerleader in high school. And I guess I was really hard on her and refused to be her friend if she wasn't a cheerleader. I regret a lot of the things I've done in the past Luke. I'm not proud of who I am all the time, you know?"

"Why don't you change then?"

"It's easier said than done," she shrugs, picking at her fingernails and avoiding his gaze. "I miss Peyton sometimes," Brooke admits quietly. "But, I'll rip your balls off if you ever tell her."

"I hate to pry but I just… there's something more between what happened with you two isn't there?" Lucas asks cautiously. "I can just sense it. I understand if you're not comfortable telling me."

"I slept with her boyfriend Luke," Brooke blurts out quickly as a tear threatens to fall from her eye. "I was drunk and I don't know why I did it, honestly."

"Brooke…"

"I developed feelings for Julian when they were dating and I just… they were having problems, always breaking up. And I just… I was drunk and he was there and it just happened. I guess she was coming over to apologize to him hen she found us. We haven't really spoken since."

"Wow," Lucas shakes his head inxasperation. "I had no clue about that."

"I hate that I did it to her Lucas. Every time I see her, I'm reminded of what I did and the pain I caused her. I mean, you should have seen the look on her face. It was almost enough to kill me. And I hate myself for hurting the one person that meant the most to me," she whispers softly, tears falling freely from her eyes and streaming down her face like a river. "God, what kind of a person am I Lucas?"

She feels so vulnerable around him and in part she hates it. She hates that he makes her feel so vulnerable and exposed. Yet, at the same time she loves how he just listens to her and never judges her.

"It's okay Brooke," he whispers soothingly, smoothing her hair with his hand as he pulls her close to him. "What you did was horrible; I'm not going to lie. But, you made a mistake. And you learned from it. And that shows what a great person you are. And I think that maybe one day Peyton would forgive you because as much as she doesn't want to admit it, I think she misses you too."

"Really?" Brooke looks at him, wiping the tears from her face. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you Lucas," she whispers, clutching his hand with her own. "Nobody ever listens to me like you do. At least not without judging me for all the sins I've committed."

"You're welcome," he smiles broadly. "Besides if I didn't listen to you, who would?"

"God, I must look awful right now," Brooke whines as she attempts to rub the mascara streaks from her face.

"You look beautiful," Lucas smiles as he turns to Brooke. They lock eyes for a second, their breaths heavy, as their faces move closer. Lucas closes his eyes, knowing he's about to kiss Brooke Davis. Finally, the dream he's had since he was twelve years old, would become reality.

Realizing that they are about to kiss, Brooke pulls away quickly. Kissing Lucas could be a very dangerous and very risky thing for her to do.

"I have to go," she mumbles as Lucas opens his eyes disappointedly.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"No, I'll just walk," she responds quickly. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I just… I don't know what that was. But, I really have to go."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he calls after her but she's already disappearing down the street, running as fast as her feet will take her.

* * *

She can't wrap her head around what just happened as she jogs up the steps, towards her white mansion. She has these strange feelings that even she can't figure out for Lucas, then when he's about to kiss her she runs. She knows that getting involved with Lucas is dangerous and that she could seriously break his heart and that scares her more than anything.

Pushing the front door open, she lets out a weighted breath. All she wants to do right now is curl up under her covers and watch a sappy movie. Dropping her coat on the chair and pulling her shoes off, she heads to the kitchen to grab a drink. Victoria is sitting at the kitchen table, an unusually angry look sprawled across her face.

"There you are," she responds coldly, intertwining her fingers together.

"Victoria," Brooke gulps as she senses an uncomfortable conversation coming on. "You're home early."

"Yes, my vacation was cut short by a few days," the older brunette responds monotonically. "Sit Brooke."

"You know what, I don't feel like catching up with you," Brooke snarls, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "I'm going to watch a movie and turn in early tonight."

"Not so fast Brooke," Victoria growls, standing up and blocking Brooke from leaving the kitchen. "I found this in your bedroom," she holds a bag of powdery white cocaine up in the air. "Care to explain?"

"Care to explain what you were doing in my bedroom?" Brooke responds angrily, rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Your friend stopped by earlier looking for you. We had a conversation about your behavior. She suspected that you were on drugs again and as a concerned mother, I decided to check your bedroom and found this."

"Rachel…" Brooke growls through gritted teeth. She loves her friend dearly but why can't that bitch ever mind her own business. "A concerned mother?" she chuckles to herself, "seriously Victoria? You don't care. You never have!"

"Brooke, you've got far too much to lose," Victoria warns her, emptying the contents of the bag down the sink and letting the water wash them away down the drain. "Do you think Victoria's secret wants a coked out designer? And what about your father and I? What about our reputations? We don't want the world thinking our daughter is an addict."

"Of course," Brooke shakes her head, laughing bitterly. "That's all you guys ever care about! Your stupid reputations! Well guess what Victoria? I don't give two shits about your stupid reputations!"

"Well you should," Victoria snarls, glaring venomously at her daughter. "Because, I could destroy any chance that you have at being a famous fashion designer, you know that. Do you want to end up in rehab again?"

"I don't care anymore," Brooke hisses at her mother icily. "Honestly, I don't care. If you want to sabotage my chances at being a fashion designer, go ahead. I honestly don't care. I'm done with this shit."

"So just like that you're going to throw away everything that you've worked for?"

"I can't do this anymore Victoria! We waste so much time fighting and it's just pointless. If you don't want me to have my dream, then I won't. As long as you're no longer in my life anymore, I don't care. I give up trying to get attention from you."

"So that's what this is about?" Victoria raises an eyebrow, her brown eyes narrowing. "You're just being an attention whore again. God Brooke, what is it with you and always trying to get attention? We give you everything you want!"

"Except love," the younger brunette mumbles, taking a deep breath. "All my life, I just wanted my parents to love me and that's why I've tried to get attention. I wanted attention any way that I could get it even if it was negative."

"Don't be dramatic Brooklyn. We've given you plenty of attention," Victoria scoffs, flipping her long brown locks over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, when?" Brooke challenges, anger coursing through her veins and pumping in her blood. "The time, I was in the hospital recovering from a suicide attempt? Oh… wait, you were off in Paris. The time I was recovering in rehab? Oh… wait you shipped me off to another state so nobody would know and you never came to visit me once. What about the time, I graduated from middle school? I think you were in LA that time. How about every Christmas? You would go on your annual cruise and leave me with whatever nanny I had at the time. And when I got older, you just left me completely alone. I get that you didn't want a child, but if I'm such a burden, why don't you just get rid of me?"

"Brooklyn, you're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous? No, Victoria, you've been ridiculous my whole life!"

Without another word, Brooke grabs her keys off the counter and heads towards the front door.

"Brooke!"

"I'm done wasting my time with you," the younger brunette growls, slamming the front door shut and clambering down the front steps towards her car.

She puts the key in the ignition as the engine roars to life and places her head against the steering wheel as a tear escapes her eye.

* * *

The knocking on his door jolts Clay Evans from a peaceful slumber. Growling, the blonde rolls over, and checks the clock. 12:37 AM blinks in blurry neon red numbers and letters. Who the fuck would be knocking on his door this late at night without calling first? Running a hand through his disheveled blonde locks, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and pads down the stairs.

Throwing the front door open, he's surprised to be met with a very disheveled Brooke Davis. Her hair is a mess, probably a result of running her fingers through it so many times, a habit she always has when she's mad, stressed, or upset. Her hazel eyes are red and tear-stained, thick streaks of black mascara running down her cheeks. And she's shaking.

"Brooke?"

"I need you Clay…" she mumbles brokenly, pushing through the door and into his arms.

"What happened?" Concern flashes in his eyes as the brunette sobs into his chest, soaking his t-shirt with her sultry tears.

"Can I spend the night?" she whispers like a scared little child, her eyes blinking up at his innocently.

"If you tell me what's wrong," he attempts a weak smile as he closes the door and leads her up the stairs.

They fall into a comfortable silence as she slides into the bed next to him, resting her head against his chest. He softly strokes her shoulder as she begins to calm down.

"Wanna tell me why you showed up at my doorstep at 12:30 in the middle of the night crying?" He asks once she calms down and stops shaking.

"Victoria found my cocaine stash, thanks to Rachel…"

"Wait a second… Rachel as in our feisty, loyal as hell best friend Rachel sold you out to Bitchtoria?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow," Clay shakes his head in exasperation. "I never would have thought Red would do that."

"Me either," Brooke shakes her head sadly. "Victoria and I got into a huge blow up and I basically told her that she was dead to me."

"Ouch," Clay mutters lowly. "Well, it's about time."

"I just… it hurts so much that she didn't even tell me she loved me and was concerned about my habit. She just threatened to throw me into rehab again because she wouldn't let me ruin her and Ted's reputations. It just hurts that she's only concerned about how my addiction can affect her and not me."

"I'm sorry Brooke…"

"I know. I've gotta stop Clay, seriously. This shit has been going on for so long. I don't even know why I do it anymore. I don't know why I keep making myself feel this way," she mutters, her voice cracking as she speaks. "I just… I don't know how."

"You'll find a way," Clay offers her a small smile as he rubs her back comfortingly. "You always do."

"I need to sleep," she groans, rolling over and stretching out. "Night C. Thanks for letting me crash."

"Any time," he smiles genuinely at the brunette beauty that he's desperately in love with. One day, when I figure my shit out I'll tell you, he thinks to himself as he watches her drift off into slumber.

As she lays in Clay's arms, her mind keeps wandering to Lucas and their lips almost touching and the jolt of electricity she felt surge through her when they touched. She knows she's in trouble with this one, more so than she's ever been.

* * *

AN: don't hate me for making Brucas not actually kiss. I promise it will come, it just might take some time. Also, don't hate me for having Rachel tell Victoria about Brooke. She's just concerned about her friend. They'll work everything out. Anyways, please review and let me know what you all think of this chapter!


	4. Sink So Low

**Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives, or if the moments in our lives make us?**

A deep breath escapes cherry red lips as a figure stands in front of a beautiful white mansion, anger and rage coursing through her blood. Rachel is supposed to be her best friend, the person that she confided in when needed. She was supposed to be Brooke's go-to person. Right now even just thinking about the red head and how she'd betrayed her was enough to make the brunette's blood boil. How could Rachel possibly do this to her?

She doesn't even knock, she just marches up the steps and throws the front door open angrily, stepping inside the foyer.

"RACHEL!"

She hears shuffling and the sound of feet clambering down the stairs. The red head appears at the bottom of the stairs, a smile implanted firmly on her face. "Yeah… I'll call you back in a sec Quinn. Brooke's here…"

She hangs the phone up and smiles at Brooke. "Well hello best friend."

"A little too cordial don't you think?" Brooke hisses, bitterness tainting her words. "I mean considering the circumstances."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Confusion flickers across the redhead's face.

"My mother came home early from vacation yesterday. She might have happened to mention that a certain supposed best friend of mine told her she was concerned that I had a drug problem."

"Brooke…"

"She found my stash Rachel, I hope you're happy." The words come coldly and bitterly from the brunette beauty's mouth.

"What stash?" The redhead raises an eyebrow. "Oh my god, I was right. You are doing drugs again!" she gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah and now Victoria knows. Congratulations Rachel. When my life is ruined, you can take the blame."

"Brooke… I was just trying to help," Rachel whispers calmly, although her heart is breaking inside for her best friend.

"Well you need to stop trying to help!" Brooke snaps furiously, her eyes clouding with darkness. "It's not your job to meddle into my fucking business."

"I'm sorry for caring Brooke," Rachel rolls her eyes sarcastically. "You know maybe if you'd stop doing drugs for like five seconds, you'd wake up and realize that people are just trying to help you. But no, you just keep on pushing them away like you always do!"

"What I choose to do with my life is my business Rachel, not yours."

"I thought as your best friend, your life was my business," Rachel states dryly, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Wake up Brooke, your problem doesn't just affect you. It affects the people around you too!"

"Whatever Rachel, I'm not dealing with this, just mind your own fucking business," Brooke runs a hand through her brunette locks in frustration before turning on her heel.

"Yeah, that's right Brooke run away like you always do. If you don't deal with this, I'm afraid I'm going to end up burying my best friend soon."

Brooke ignores Rachel's comment and slams the front door, jogging down the steps towards her car. How the fuck had this become so complicated?

* * *

He isn't sure if he's doing the right thing, considering the brunette has spent the day ignoring him. After last night, he thinks he may have ruined what was starting to form between them- whatever that even is, he doesn't know.

"Coming!" Her voice calls from inside as he rocks his legs back and forth nervously.

She throws the front door open, looking just as beautiful as ever. Her smile drops when she sees him. "Lucas…"

"Hey Brooke… Look, I was kinda hoping we could talk?" He scratches the back of his neck nervously as he gazes into her hazel eyes, which are brimmed with sadness.

"Actually, I'm really busy right now. My parents are home…" she rambles, inspecting her fingernails closely, as if they are suddenly very interesting. "Maybe later…"

She's about to close the door when Lucas stops her. "Please Brooke? Can we just take a little walk?"

"Fine," she huffs, grabbing her coat and slipping her shoes on. She really doesn't want to face what happened last night between them just yet but she knows that she can't keep dancing around the topic forever. "So you ready for the big game tonight?"

"I'm nervous as hell, not gonna lie," he chuckles nervously as he shakes his head. He's worried about the game tonight because it'll be his first game ever as a Raven.

"You'll do great," she encourages him with a smile. "You always do."

"I hope so," he nods, turning and focusing his eyes on her. "But, Brooke that's not why I asked you to take a walk with me."

"I know," she looks down at the sidewalk and frowns. "What was that the other night Lucas?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he admits, shrugging his shoulders. "I was hoping you could tell me the same thing."

"I like you a lot Lucas, I really do. If you're looking for someone to hook up with you've come to the wrong place. Normally, I wouldn't object," she looks him up and down, appreciating his good looks. "But, I like having you around as a friend and I don't want to ruin that."

He nods slowly, not exactly the answer he is looking for. "Brooke, I would never try hooking up with you. I believe that you deserve better than just a guy that wants to have sex with you."

"Well then why did you try to kiss me?" she questions after taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"Because, I really like you," he admits, sucking in a breath. "It was just an impulsive decision. Don't worry, it won't happen again. I value our friendship way too much."

"Good, so we're on the same page right?"

"Brooke do you think you could ever like consider a committed relationship some day?"

His question takes her by surprise and she stops walking to turn to him. "You mean with you?"

He gulps and nods slowly, his face suddenly flushing with red. She places a hand on his shoulder and looks into his eyes seriously. "Lucas, you are a wonderful guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. But, I am not that girl."

"And how do you know that Brooke?" he counters, stepping closer towards her. "I know you're afraid of getting hurt but I'm not like the other guys Brooke, you know that."

"I know you're not like them Lucas. Believe me, that's why I won't commit myself to you," she admits quietly. "You mean more to me than that. And, I know that I could hurt you Lucas. My past is not something that I'm proud of and I could really hurt you with it. I'm protecting you Lucas from this life that I live. It's not the kind of life you want to get involved in. That's why I like hanging with you, it's nice to just get away from all the glamour and popularity and let the covers fall away."

"I probably just ruined that," he mutters embarrassedly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she shakes her head, placing a comforting hand on top of his. "I like you too, I really do. Just considering the circumstances… It's not a good idea."

She knows what she's doing. She's running because she's afraid. She's afraid of falling for him and she's afraid of breaking his heart.

"I get it," he nods, dismissing her with his hand. "So, we're good as friends, right?"

"Absolutely," she nods, shining him her perfect dimpled smile. "I have to get going. I have some things to deal with at home. But, I'll see you tonight at the game, friend."

"Of course… I'll see you tonight. Make sure to cheer for me," he winks as she shakes her head at him.

"That's my job," she grins, skipping away, leaving a smile on Lucas's face. Despite the fact that he'd been shut down by the most popular girl in school, he is actually feeling pretty good. Brooke hadn't outright said that she wasn't attracted to him so that was a good sign. If he could just push past those walls and get her to open about this horrible past of hers, he figures he might stand a real chance with her.

* * *

"Brooke!"

The brunette turns on her heel to see who is calling her name. She's shocked to see Nathan Scott jogging towards her, covered in sweat. She wasn't expecting to run into any of her friends in this part of town. They usually stayed confined to their own world on the other side of the railroad tracks that divided Tree Hill's elite from the rest.

"Nate," she smiles as he catches up to her and slows down. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" he frowns. "This is part of my jogging route. But, considering you don't jog, why are you here?"

"I was jogging too…" she tells him quickly. "I was just taking a little break."

"Right…" his eyes drift towards her feet as he lets out a chuckle, "In heels?"

"It's the new trend," she tells him as if it's obvious. "Everyone does it."

"I know why you're here Brooke," he tells her seriously, his eyes turning dark. "And I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" Nathan couldn't possibly know, could he?"

"I saw you and Lucas talking. You guys looked awfully close. Look, Brooke, if you're hooking up with him you need to stop."

"Why?" she asks, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Because ,he's Lucas!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She questions, raising an eyebrow at the brunette Scott brother. "I don't see why it's a problem."

"First of all, he comes from a different social circle than us. I mean could you imagine what people would say if they knew you and Lucas Scott were hooking up? And secondly, he's my bastard of a half-brother and he's trying to steal my squad."

"He's not trying to steal your squad, Nathan. And who cares if we come from different social circles? That shouldn't matter, should it?"

"No offense Brooke but you've always been superficial and you normally wouldn't look twice at a guy like Lucas. What's going on?"

"Chill out Nathan," Brooke chuckles as a smile crosses her face. "We're not hooking up. He's just tutoring me. I was failing English and in order to keep my spot on the squad, I had to get help from him."

"So, that's all, he's just tutoring you? Because, you guys looked pretty close when I saw you earlier…"

"Yes Nathan. It's just tutoring. Nothing more," she states firmly without missing a beat.

"Good," he nods, shooting her a smile. "Well, I've gotta bounce, catch ya later Davis," he waves as he speeds up and runs ahead.

Brooke just shakes her head. What the hell has she gotten herself into this time?

* * *

Lucas gulps nervously as he stands in the change room, staring at the jersey in his hands. He can't help but feel like he doesn't really belong here.

"You better stay out of the way tonight."

Blue eyes shift towards an identical pair of eyes. Nathan leans casually against the locker beside Lucas's.

"How about I play my game and you play yours?" the blonde brother challenges with the raise of an eyebrow.

"From what I've seen your game sucks so that shouldn't be a problem," he chuckles, slipping his jersey over his head. "This is my team and I call the shots. Stay out of my way and don't mess this up for me."

"I'm not threatened by you Nathan."

"Well you should be," the brunette brother hisses as he begins lacing his sneakers up. "And as for Brooke, you better stay away from her too."

"What do you mean?" Lucas questions as he turns to Nathan, confusion crawling across his face. He didn't even think that Nathan knew about that.

"I saw you two talking earlier today. She told me that you're just tutoring her but I see the way you look at her and how close you guys were. Back off man," Nathan warns, an icy glare forming in the depths of his bright blue eyes, "or you won't like the outcome."

"Jealous much?" Lucas asks in an attempt to get under Nathan's skin. He knows he shouldn't be sinking to Nathan's level but he is starting to grow really aggravated by his conceited demeanour.

"Brooke's my friend and I care about her. She doesn't need an ass hat like you in her life."

"No, she's already got enough of those."

The words sting although Nathan won't admit it. Lucas instantly regrets sinking down to his half-brother's level but it's just so hard when he's such an ass. "Do you honestly think that Brooke would even think twice about a guy like you?"

Lucas just shakes his head and turns his attention towards his sneakers which he begins lacing up. He's not even worth it he reminds himself.

"Don't choke," Nathan sneers whilst shooting Lucas an arrogant smirk before joining the rest of the guys on the team in conversation.

* * *

The Ravens almost lost their season opener to a team that didn't have a very good reputation and Lucas knew that most of it was his fault. Somehow, Nathan's comments had gotten to him and he'd choked, missing the majority of his shots. And the arrogant look that Nathan was sending him right now confirmed how badly he'd screwed up.

"Good game superstar."

A smile creeps across his face as he turns to find a very sexy Brooke Davis wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"I think you're about the first person to tell me that I played good, well aside from my mom but she doesn't count," Lucas chuckles as he takes a chug of his water bottle. "It was a pretty shitty first impression."

"I've seen you shoot a basketball. You're good. It just takes some time to get used to playing at a higher level," she assures him, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Are you coming to the after party?"

"I wasn't going to…"

"You should come. It'll be fun," Brooke smiles as her phone goes off. "Shit, it's Alex and she's my ride. I'll see you at the party, maybe?"

He nods as she exits the gym. He really isn't too sure about this party but maybe it would be good for him to get out.

* * *

Music pounds from the walls of the Dupre mansion as Lucas pulls his truck into a parking spot along the street.

"I can't believe you dragged me to this thing," Haley huffs as she throws her seatbelt off and pushes the passenger door open. "I mean seriously? If I didn't love you so much, I would be at home doing homework."

"And you wonder why people think you're a nerd?" Lucas teases, receiving a playful glare from Haley. "But seriously Hales, just relax and have some fun."

Lucas and Haley push through the crowd of people and into the house. People are scattered throughout the house, dancing and clutching drinks.

He spots Brooke from across the room. She's dancing, grinding her hips to the music and she looks extremely wasted already. Guys are all over her as usual and she soaks up every minute of the attention.

"I have to use the bathroom," Haley mutters, excusing herself as she spots Nathan coming in their direction.

"Good game," he snickers, cracking the tab on his beer and taking a long sip. "You sure choked. If anything I should be thanking you because it just made me look better."

"Whatever Nathan."

"See what I mean," Nathan cocks his head towards Brooke who is jamming her tongue down some guy's throat. "She's so far out of your league man."

"I told you, there's nothing going on between us."

"Only because she won't allow it," Nathan chuckles, finishing off his beer and throwing the can to the side. "You better just walk away from it all while you have the chance."

* * *

Brooke is completely wasted and loving every minute of it. She loves being the centre of attention, the life of the party, she lives for it.

She spots Lucas talking to Haley, Quinn's sister and catches his eye. She wants to walk over and talk to him so badly but she knows that it wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Why do you keep staring at my sister?"

Brooke turns and spots Quinn standing behind her with a drink in her hand. "It's kinda creepy."

"Oh uh… I was… uh,"

Quinn raises an eyebrow at her as she takes a sip of her drink. "You were what?"

"I wasn't staring at Haley. I… I was staring at Lucas," she admits quietly. Of all her friends Quinn is probably the most understanding of things like this because she knows what it's like to not be popular. She went through middle school as friends of Haley and Lucas's.

"Why Lucas?" Confusion twists across the brunette's face.

"He's been tutoring me… I haven't told anyone yet other than Nathan because he saw us together. But, he kinda promised to make me keep it a secret."

Quinn nods, clearly surprised.

"What's he like? I mean, you used to be friends with him. What do you think of him?" Brooke asks hesitantly.

"He's a good guy. Honestly, he's a really great guy."

"He's hot," Brooke giggles as she takes a sip of her drink, finishing the contents in the cup.

"Brooke," Quinn warns as she narrows her eyes at the brunette beauty. "If you mess with him could really break his heart. He's a wonderful guy and he doesn't deserve that."

"I know," Brooke frowns. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"BROOKE!"

Clay calls her name from across the room and motions at the two shot glasses in his hand with a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I'll catch ya later Quinn," Brooke grins as she stumbles towards Clay for a much needed shot.

* * *

"Clay, where did you go?" the brunette mumbles as she stumbles through the empty hallways, looking for her best friend. They'd just done a line in the bathroom and he'd disappeared. "Clay!"

"Brooke…"

"Clay!" she smiles happily as she whips her body around. "Oh, you're not Clay," Her smile falls when she sees Felix Taggaro instead of Clay.

"Wanna get a room?" he suggests with a kinked eyebrow. "I mean we had so much fun last time…"

"Sorry but I'm a hit and quit it type of girl," she tells him, annoyed as she tries to push past him in search of Clay.

"You sure?" He moves dangerously close to her, "how about a drink instead?"

"If it'll get you to move the hell out of my way sure," she shrugs, grabbing the cup from him and chugging its' contents. "Now move."

"Not so fast," Felix blocks her with his body. "I know you want me. I can see it, the way you play eye sex with me in class."

"Well then you must be blind," she growls, eyes forming a glare. "You're disgusting."

"So you're telling me that you didn't have fun last time?"

"I'm not saying I didn't have fun," she shakes her head and frowns. "I'm just saying that I don't particularly like you and I don't want to sleep with you."

"Really?" he challenges, raising an eyebrow.

"Really…" she reciprocates back as she feels herself starting to get really light-headed. "Shit, I don't feel too well… I think I'm gonna…" Before she could finish her sentence she slowly starts sinking against the wall.

* * *

"Where the hell is Brooke?" Clay demands as he looks at Alex with concern growing in his eyes. "We were just in the bathroom doing a line," he whispers lowly so that nobody can hear. "She was right behind me but she didn't follow me."

"I don't know, she's probably just having fun," Alex shrugs, waving him off with her hand.

"Yeah, you're right," Clay nods as a song he loves comes on and he starts to dance but he can't help but feel like something isn't right.

Overhearing their conversation Lucas suddenly grows worried and decides to look for the brunette.

"Brooke!" he calls, walking up and down the hallways. After knocking on the bathroom door and getting no response he begins to grow really worried. "Brooke!" He begins opening all of the bedroom doors to see if she had passed out.

"Brooke!"

He hears a muffled noise coming from behind one of the doors and knocks on it forcefully. "Brooke!"

"Fuck off asshole, we're busy."

Without any hesitation, Lucas kicks the door down with his foot. Brooke is lying naked on the bed with a naked Felix hovering over top of her. "What the fuck are you doing?" he yells, rushing to the door.

"CLAY EVANS, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S BROOKE!" Lucas hollers, knowing that Clay would be up there in an instance to help protect his best friend.

"Get the fuck off of her," Lucas screams as he rushes towards Felix and pulls him off of Brooke.

"What the fuck are you doing, we are kind of busy," Felix retorts as he motions towards the bed. "You just rudely interrupted us."

"Brooke, did you want to sleep with him?"

Weakly, the brunette shakes her head. "He… he… d-drugged m-me," she mutters almost inaudibly as her eyes barely open.

"You sick bastard," Lucas shakes his head as he growls at Felix ominously.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Clay's voice demands as the blonde basketball player stands in the doorway with Nathan and Julian behind him.

"This sick fuck tried to rape her," Lucas tells them simply, his eyes full of disgust and rage.

"Oh, I'm going to fucking kill you," Clay screams as he lunges at Felix and punches him square in the jaw. The next few events are a blur as Clay, Nathan, and Julian all lunge at Felix and simultaneously punch him.

"Shhh. It's okay," Lucas whispers as he grabs Brooke's clothes and begins helping her into them. "I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

"Guy, I haven't drunk anything tonight. I'll take Brooke home and watch her. Just take care of him," he points at Felix as he receives three nods in response.

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Clay offers a weak smile. "For finding Brooke, I mean. God only knows what would have happened if you hadn't walked in."

"Anything for her," he nods as he picks Brooke up and escorts her out of the room.

* * *

After dropping Haley off at her house, Lucas drove to Brooke's house and carried the brunette up the stairs, tucking her into bed.

"Lucas… I don't feel so good," Brooke mumbles as she runs a hand over her forehead.

"I know you don't pretty girl. Just sleep it off. I'm not going anywhere," he promises, brushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead before lightly kissing it.

"Pretty girl?" she questions with the raise of an eyebrow. "I like it. Now, we just need a nicname for you."

"Luke is fine," he grins as he pulls the cover up over Brooke's chin.

"How about Broody?"

"Broody?"

"Yeah, you know since you always Brood," she justifies with a grin. "It's cute."

"Okay… okay, Broody it is," he chuckles. "Now, it's time for bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay…" she nods her head like a little child as she clutches her blanket closer to her chin. "Lucas… I don't deserve to have a friend like you," she whispers before drifting off into sleep.

"Yes you do. You just don't see the things in you that I do," he whispers as he heads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

A faint knock on the door startles him as he slowly makes his way over to answer it.

"Rachel?" he blinks with confusion when he sees the redhead standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's gonna be fine. She's just resting right now," Lucas nods as he ushers the redhead inside. "I'm going to stay the night with her."

"Why are you being so kind to someone that you don't even know?" Rachel asks as she sits herself down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Brooke hasn't told you that I'm tutoring her yet?"

The redhead shakes her head. "No, she hasn't mentioned that. So, you guys already know each other?"

"Yeah," he nods, taking a sip of coffee before setting the pristine white mug on the oak surface. "She's a really great person."

"She is," Rachel nods as she swirls her coffee around in the cup. "But, she hates me right now."

"Why?"

"I kind of told her mother about some things that I was concerned about and she wasn't very happy with the outcome."

"Oh, you mean the drugs?"

"Yeah," Rachel eyes him skeptically. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm good at reading people. I just kind of suspected."

"I'm really worried about her," Rachel admits as she feels as tear prick at the corner of her eye. "I know what it's like to be in her position and it's not a fun place to be. But, I just really wish she could pick up the pieces and start living her life again."

"She won't accept help will she?"

"She's too stubborn, too guarded. She has a heart of gold but she won't let anyone in."

"Sounds like the two of you have a lot in common," Lucas smiles as he stands and places his mug in the sink. "You're a good friend Rachel."

"I don't really know you but you're taking such good care of Brooke," Rachel nods as she steps towards the door. "She's lucky to have you."

"She's lucky to have you too Rachel," Lucas smiles as the redhead steps out the door.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Please let me know how she is in the morning?"

"Of course…"

"Thanks again," Rachel smiles appreciatively as she turns and heads down the steps towards her car.

After Rachel is gone, Lucas heads back up the stairs. Brooke is sound asleep but she looks so broken, so lost even in her slumber. And his heart aches at the sight of such a beautifully broken girl exploding with so much life and talent that he fears may all go down the drain one day.

He smiles before taking a seat in the chair at her desk and grabbing a blanket.

"Don't be silly," Brooke mumbles as she slowly attempts to crack an eye. "You're watching over me, the least you can do is sleep in the bed."

"Okay…" Lucas gulps as he slowly makes his way over to Brooke's bed and slips in beside her. Ever since he was 12 years old, he's imagined this day. Only, he didn't exactly imagine it happening like this.

"You saved me," she whispers as she turns and snuggles into his side. "I can't thank you enough for that."

"I'd do anything for you Brooke," he smiles, gently soothing her hair with his hand as he wraps his arms around her.

"I know," she whispers as she leans up and presses her lips against his. He's shocked at first but gladly reciprocates the action. The kiss is short and sweet, simple, yet full of emotion and electricity. Neither of them can deny the jolt of electricity that runs through them.

Lucas can't help but touch his tingling lips with his finger. The sensation of kissing Brooke Davis was even more amazing than he had imagined. But, he knows that she isn't thinking clearly right now.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! I wasn't going to have Brucas kiss initially but after teasing you guys last chapter, I figured it should happen. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I'm so glad that I'm getting such a positive response to this story, it's just amazing! Has anyone seen Sophia Bush's new show? It's a sitcom called partners, if you're a Sophia fan and you haven't seen it you should check it out, it's freaking hilarious. Anyways, you know the drill. Review!


	5. Broken Remnants

**Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. When it does, is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall, and in that moment, give you the strength to face your fears alone?**

One month. 2 weeks. 3 days. That's how long it's been since she was violated. Since Felix raped her, Brooke has hardly left the house, other than to go to school. She's shut everyone out, refusing to talk about her experience. Even though Felix, being over 18, was sentenced to jail time for rape, she still hasn't been able to look at herself the same. After school, she attends cheerleading practice, then returns home, locks herself in her bedroom and refuses to speak to anyone. The day that she found out what had happened to her was the day that everything shattered.

**Flashback**

_She feels like she's been hit by a freight train that has backed up and repeatedly run her over. Her head throbs with pain as her hand reaches up and gently caresses her forehead. "God, how much did I drink last night?" she quietly wonders aloud as she reaches her arms out and stretches. Her hand collides with the body that lies next to her and she quickly whips to the side only to see a very shirtless Lucas beside her._

"_Ouch, Brooke! What the hell?" he quickly jolts up in bed._

"_Lucas?" she looks up at him with wide eyes. "Did we…?"_

"_No," he quickly answers, realizing what she's implying. "How are you this morning?"_

"_I'm fine…" she replies, eyeing him skeptically. "Well, aside from the fact that I don't really remember what the hell happened last night. And, I'm really curious as to why you're in my bed but we didn't sleep together."_

"_You don't remember?" he questions as she shakes her head. How the hell do you explain to someone that they were raped?_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Lucas, what the hell happened? Did I take my shirt off and start dancing on tables again?" she groans as she tries to remember what happened._

"_No…" he shakes his head quickly, taking in a deep breath, concern clouding his eyes._

"_Lucas, you're scaring me… what the hell happened last night?" she demands, her hazel eyes focusing hard on his icy blue orbs._

"_Brooke… there's no easy way to tell you this…"_

"_Lucas, just tell me!" she snaps shortly. She's hung-over, she feels like shit, and she just wants to know what she did. And based on the way Lucas is talking, she suspects that it isn't good._

"_Felix, Brooke… he… he r-raped you…"_

_She looks at him for a second, her brows furrowing with confusion as a flashback of Felix in the hall, moving closer towards her begins to flood into the back of her mind. "No!" she yells, beating her fist against his chest._

"_Brooke…"_

"_This can't be happening," she mumbles, tears streaming down her face as she stands up and rummages around for her keys._

"_Brooke, where are you going?" he calls, rushing down the stairs after her once she finds her keys._

"_I just… I need to get out of here," she groans, pushing out the front door and rushing towards her car._

**_End flashback_**

She stares at the wall, her gaze hard and concentrated as she takes a chug of vodka, straight from the bottle, ignoring the burning sensation that runs through her body. She's numb. Nobody understands her pain right now. Nobody understands how she is feeling in this very moment. The emptiness, the pain, the lifelessness, it reminds her of a time when she was at her weakest; the darkest moment in her life, the day that she almost gave up fighting.

**Flashback- A year and a half ago**

_Numbness. It's all she feels as she stares at the wall before her, emptiness filling her once vibrant eyes. Her life has become a mess, a horrific nightmare that haunts her daily. She's reached the face of her darkness, her worst nightmare, her own personal hell. She's reached the point where she doesn't even see a point in living her life anymore. She's fifteen years old- she's addicted to cocaine, she sleeps with random guys because she just wants to feel something; anything, she's never been in a stable relationship, her mother hates her and wishes she was never born, and her father abuses her. She's depressed, she's turned to drugs, and she doesn't know how to go back to the way things were before. She's pushed everyone away._

_She reaches for the bottle of vodka that rests faithfully by her side and takes another swig, letting the numbness and emptiness take her away. She slips into another world. She tries to imagine a world where everything is perfect. She's not addicted to drugs, she has a wonderful and loving boyfriend, and her parents actually love her and she is good enough for them. As the vodka continues to seep down her throat, she loses sight of this dream. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she throws the bottle hard against the wall, letting it smash into a million pieces._

_Finally, the tears come, pouring like rain and rolling down her soft cheeks. She doesn't know how to stop them. She's drunk, she's high on cocaine, life has finally gotten the best of her and she feels like giving up, like ending this fight she's put up. She feels like it's easier to just end the pain now before it gets even worse. The razor blade that gleams with sleekness on the edge of the bathtub catches her eye. _

_She stands up and gently cradles the sharp, deadly device in her hands. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The girl she used to be is no longer present, vanished like thin air. The bright dimpled smile and the hazel eyes that shined with brilliance are gone. Her smile is faded, and her eyes clouded with nothing but emptiness and darkness. She's a remnant of the girl she once was; a broken remnant, lost and empty, heading down a destructive path._

_Her eyes form a glare, her teeth grit together, a tear seeps mercilessly from her eye. "I hate you," she growls icily, venom tainting her words, as she stares at the reflection of a girl she's come to passionately hate in the mirror. She reaches back and punches the mirror with fierce, anger-driven force, watching it shatter into a million broken remnants that remind her of herself._

_She takes the razor, knowing that its deadly blade could end this pain eternally, that it could ease the hurt._

_She's done fighting. She's done living her life this way. She's done facing darkness everywhere she turns. She's done feeling nothing. She's done running from her demons. She runs the blade gently across her wrist, wincing as she makes a small incision, her crimson blood dripping down her pale skin. The pain, although it stings, hurts much less than the pain that she feels inside. She pulls harder, ripping away the flesh that hides her crimson red blood, and allowing it to ooze out of her skin like a scene from a horror movie._

_When she stops, she realizes that she's staring death directly in the face. As her head grows dizzy and she feels herself lose her balance, she collapses to the floor, covered in her own blood. In that very moment, all she can think about is that she's going to die, the pain will finally be erased. Then before she knows it, everything goes black._

_However, when she wakes up in a hospital bed a few days later, she's quick to discover that her wish had not been granted. The pain was still there and it never did erase itself. In fact, it would take several months for her to recover._

_End Flashback_

The sound of a knock on her door breaks the brunette from her disturbing memory of the past. She cringes as she relives her darkest moment and prays to god that she doesn't ever end up in that moment again. She truly does believe that she survived for a reason; that there was a deeper purpose behind her attempt at taking her own life and somehow surviving her darkest moment of despair.

"What is it?" she asks harshly, her eyes cold and glazed over. Dealing with people right now is not exactly her top priority.

"It's me Brooke, can I please come in?"

He sounds desperate. He's been trying to reach the detached brunette since the incident. He's been over every day after school but she hasn't let him in once or anybody else for that matter.

"Lucas…" she sighs, running a hand over her forehead tiredly. "I just want to be alone, okay?"

"Brooke, you can go through this alone like you always do or you can accept that there are people in your life that care about you and want to help you get through this devastating time. I'm not going to bother you again but I just want you to know that I'm here for you and when you feel like reaching out again, don't hesitate to come find me," he whispers quietly before bowing his head in defeat.

A strangled sob escapes her lips as she absorbs his words.

Slowly, she turns the knob. "Why do you care so much?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, turning slowly, the sight of her with tears running down her face enough to nearly break his heart. She's a mess, a train wreck, a beautiful and broken mess.

"Why do you care so much?" she repeats, almost inaudibly. "Everyone else would have given up by now… but you've been so persistent."

"I'm not everybody else."

"I can see that," she whispers, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. It isn't much but it's the most she's even attempted to smile since the incident with Felix.

"What happened to you Brooke, it's awful. I can't even begin to imagine the pain that you're going through right now. But, I want you to know that I am here and I'm not going anywhere," he smiles weakly, placing a hand on top of hers. "If there's anything you need…"

"Thank you," she whispers, her eyes trained on the floor.

He smiles and steps forward, embracing her in his arms as she allows the tears to fall freely, soaking his t-shirt. "When you're ready to talk, I'm all ears."

"I just… I feel so violated… so disgusted, like I can't even look at myself anymore. Like, it's my fault somehow…"

"Brooke," he whispers harshly, gently grabbing her chin and lifting it up so that her eyes meet his. "This was not your fault. You were violated by a sick, disgusting bastard. I don't want you to ever think for a second that it was your fault because it wasn't…"

"If I hadn't worn such slutty clothes then maybe… I don't know… maybe he would have picked a different victim…" she whispers quietly, reaching up to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. "I just… I feel like I could have prevented it."

"Brooke… just stop blaming yourself, okay? This was Felix's doing, not yours…"

"I know… I just," she stutters, hating to relive this dark and disturbing moment. "I feel like he took something from me."

"It's emotionally scarring Brooke," Lucas whispers, shaking his head as he stares into her broken hazel eyes. "The pain is deep, it's not something that can just be erased. And, I don't expect you to be back to your normal self any time soon. Just remember, baby steps."

She nods slowly, placing her hand on his arm. "I don't know what I'd do without you Lucas. Ever since you entered my life, you've helped me in so many ways… I just can't explain it. I've never had a friend quite like you."

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "You've changed my life in so many ways too."

"How so?" she cocks her head, eyebrow kinked.

"You've shown me that appearances can be deceiving and you should never judge a book by its cover. You are one of the strongest, most kind-hearted people I know, Brooke. And your strength, it gives me hope that I can get through anything."

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"So I've been told."

"Anyways, if I don't want to fail English, I should probably start getting help from my tutor again. I mean, if he's still up for helping me that is?"

"Let's get started," he grins, taking a seat at her desk and flipping her textbook open. There's something about Brooke. They way she's so vulnerable, so guarded. He knows there's more than she's letting on. He knows she's had some struggles and she's been through a lot but he wants to know more. He wants to know why she's so untrusting, especially of men, why her heart is so guarded and fragile. He knows there has to be a deeper reason. He just doesn't know what it is yet but he's determined to find out before it breaks her completely.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so confused," Brooke growls as she flops down on the bed, running her fingers wildly through her hair.

"About what?" Alex asks, casually flipping through a magazine, her feet resting comfortably on her desk.

"Lucas!" she tells Alex with a groan. After her talk with Lucas, she's slowly started talking to people more, although she tends to be more reserved, still emotionally scarred from the events that took place last month.

"What about Lucas?" Alex asks, flipping her magazine closed and resting her eyes on Brooke's.

"Ever since he's been tutoring me, I've been feeling this weird connection to him," she admits slowly. "I've never met anyone like him before."

"Brooke…" Alex warns with the shake of her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for him."

"Lucas?" She shakes her head quickly, a disapproving frown crossing her face. "I mean, he's hot and all. But, he's such a great friend. He's kinda like Clay, only his life is so together. He's not so fucked up. He's so different, so foreign. I can't explain it… but it's just when I'm with him I get this feeling… this really good feeling."

"Brookie has a crush!" Alex teases in a sing song voice, sticking her tongue out. "This is so cute."

"I do not!" Brooke snaps, her face instantly turning red. "Brooke Davis doesn't do crushes."

"Oh, you totally love him!"

"Brooke Davis doesn't believe in love," she states harshly, rolling her eyes in typical fashion. She knows she has these feelings for Lucas that extend beyond the point of friendship but she's incredibly scared of the power that she holds over him… and then there's her own heart. She has to protect that too.

"First of all, stop referring to yourself in third person. It's kind of annoying. Second of all, you only don't believe in love because your parent's marriage is the most fucked up thing on the planet. Not everyone is like your parents, Brooke."

"Alex, how can I believe in love?" Brooke groans frustratedly, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "Every example of 'love' I've ever had in my life has been a lie! My parents, well I think their marriage speaks for itself. Then look at Nate's parents. His mom is addicted to drugs because his dad is such a bitter, manipulative asshole. Your mom is only with your dad because of the money and your dad is only with your mom because of his reputation. Rachel's mom walked out on her and her dad when she was a kid. Julian's parents can't even be in the same room as each other for more than five seconds without wanting to rip the other's head off. Clay's parents are only married for the same reason as yours and mine. I think Quinn's parents are the only ones that actually love each other. That's one out of how many? With statistics like that, how do you ever expect me to believe in love?"

"Brooke, how can you not believe in love when you won't even give it a try?" Alex asks, shaking her head.

"Like you've ever given it a try," Brooke snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't mean I don't believe it isn't real. Brooke, my parents have a shitty marriage too, but I still believe that true love exists if you find the right person. Maybe you should too."

"Why would I subject my heart to that kind of torture when I know it's just going to get stomped on and ripped apart?"

"Because, if you don't open your heart to the possibility of love you're just going to keep on being miserable…"

Brooke sighs, shaking her head bitterly. Love is nothing more than a lie. It's a fabrication of the truth. It's twisted and dark. It stabs at your heart like a painful knife. It steals your soul like a thief in the night.

* * *

Letting a tired, heavy sigh escape her lips, she runs a hand over her forehead. After a long, stressful day of tutoring she just wants to go home and curl up under the covers with a good book.

"Hey…" A masculine voice drawls from behind her and she whips around to see a handsome raven haired, blue eyed boy standing behind her, a small smile implanted on his face. "Haley James, right?"

"Yeah…" she eyes him skeptically. She wasn't even aware that he knew her name and now here he was… talking to her. She had a hunch that something suspicious was going on. "What do you want?"

"I heard you're a really good tutor… and I kind of need some help with math," he shrugs, shooting her an infectious smile.

"Look Nathan," she sighs heavily, her voice firm and direct. "If you're trying to get back at Lucas for tutoring Brooke and joining the Ravens, you're wasting your time."

"It's not like that," he shakes his head quickly. "I just need your help, that's all."

"Right…" she drags on, rolling her eyes. "And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen," she shakes her head and slings her backpack over her shoulder.

"Look, I really need this. I'm on the brink of failing math and if I want to stay on the basketball team, I need some help to keep my grade up."

"Well, it's great that you're taking the initiative to better your grades but I'm sure you can find another tutor?"

"I tried Haley. Believe me, I did. But, everyone is already booked. It's fine… I guess, I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope to god I pass so that I don't lose the one thing in my life that I truly love."

She sighs, hating that she's such a sympathetic person. Her damn heart of gold can sometimes be her worst enemy.

"Wait a second," she whispers, closing her eyes momentarily, before blinking them open and taking a deep breath. "I'll do it. But, only under two conditions."

"Name your price," he smiles that damn Scott smile that nearly makes her heart melt.

"You have to be serious about this. It can't be some game to you. And second, don't be so hard on Lucas. Just leave him alone and let him do his thing."

Nathan sighs, taking in a deep breath. He knows that having Haley tutor him would bother Lucas enough that he didn't even have to be an asshole anymore. "Deal," he shoots her a devilish grin and extends his hand for her to shake.

"Break the rules and we're done, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he gives her the captain's salute and smiles broadly.

"Meet me in the tutor center tomorrow at noon. Don't be late," she states curtly, grabbing her backpack and throwing it over shoulder before walking in the opposite direction.

Nathan couldn't help but smile. He was sure Haley was going to challenge him and he liked challenges.

* * *

The orange ball rolls to the side of the rusted hoop, dropping off to the side as the blonde athlete lets out an irritated sigh.

"You suck."

"Hello to you too Quinn," he rolls his eyes as he picks up the ball and takes a seat next to the brunette on the picnic table.

"Something on your mind?" she questions, shooting him an attentive look.

He shrugs, bouncing the basketball a few times, his eyes glued on the asphalt below him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone but were too scared to tell them how you feel?" he questions suddenly as he stops bouncing the ball and turns to her seriously.

She looks at him, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He really has no idea at all. "Of course I have," she answers softly, blue eyes boring into his navy orbs. She's been battling feelings for a certain blonde for years now but she's never had the guts to tell him.

"How did you get over those feelings?" he wonders aloud, rubbing his temple tiredly with his hand. He just wants answers. He just wants to know how he can shake these feelings that he knows he shouldn't harbor for his best friend.

"Honestly… you don't," she replies with a shrug. "Well maybe you can… but if you ever figure out the answer, let me know," she playfully nudges him in the shoulder.

"It's just so frustrating!" he groans, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Who is she?" Quinn asks, her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Quinn…" he whines, shaking his head quickly. "It's a secret…"

"A secret… we're not in elementary school where we hide our crushes from our friends anymore," Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It's Brooke!" he blurts out, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I know I shouldn't have these feelings for her but I do. I've had them for a while now and I just don't know what to do about them!"

"Brooke?" Quinn's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She has to give Clay credit, he's done a good job of hiding them. "How long?"

"I don't know, since like the summer before junior year. Nate's the only person that knows…"

"Wow," Quinn lets out a weighted sigh as sympathy for the boy she loves gathers in her eyes. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not," he answers with the shake of his head and for a minute Quinn feels a flicker of hope spark within her before it quickly dies out. "At least not now… I'm just scared of ruining our friendship. Maybe one day I'll get the courage to tell her. But for now I need my best friend and I can't risk losing the one person that has always been there for me."

"You're a good guy Clay but if you don't tell Brooke how you really feel soon, she just might move on before you even get a chance." It hurts her to say it, it really does. But if Brooke makes Clay happy, then she'll be happy for them.

"I know," he whispers as he looks down at his hands. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Hey stranger…"

The blonde whips his head around, surprised to be met with Peyton Sawyer. She gives him a crooked smile, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Peyton," he smiles awkwardly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy," he admits, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"With Brooke?"

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" he questions with the raise of an eyebrow.

"I overheard her telling Quinn that you were tutoring her," Peyton shrugs as she turns to him, seriousness clouding her eyes. "Be careful Luke."

"What are you talking about Peyt?"

"Oh come on Luke," she chuckles lightly. "We all know you've been crushing on the girl since you were like twelve. Just be careful around her. She's a heartbreaker, that's who she is. And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I really like her Peyton," Lucas admits, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looks straight ahead. "When I'm with her, I see this completely different person. I just wish the rest of the world could see it."

"I know Lucas," Peyton nods in his direction. "But, she's not going to change. She's always been that way."

"I just… I'm not ready to give up on her yet," Lucas admits with a slight shrug as he catches a glimpse of Brooke sitting at a table with Quinn and Alex in the distance. She looks lost and detached and he wants so badly to save her.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the lack of Brucas in this chapter but I promise there will be lots more coming up! Last chapter, quite a few people asked if there was going to be a Rachel/Lucas relationship and I wasn't planning on it. I was just going to have a friendship between the two because I wanted to create a Rachel/Jake/Peyton love triangle starting next chapter. Please review!


	6. Pictures of You (Shedding Labels)

_You ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight-week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead. But when you're young, one hour can change everything._

Chatter fills the room as the senior English class files into the classroom, laughing and discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend. The social barriers are obvious as the different cliques and groups of students section off into different parts of the classroom.

"Okay class!" Mr. Johnson clasps his hands together to gather everyone's attention. "Today we're going to do something a little different." He looks around the classroom and smiles widely. "We are going to get to know each other a little better."

"We already know each other," someone in the back groans as a collective sigh and nods of agreement fill the room.

"Really?" Mr. Johnson raises an eyebrow in question. "Miss Davis what is Mouth's last name?"

Brooke looks around hesitantly before answering quietly. "Who's Mouth?"

A boy in the front turns around and stares at her. "We've been in the same class since Kindergarten Brooke."

"Sorry," she replies softly as someone in the back sniggers.

"Nathan," the English teacher glances at the younger, brunette Scott brother. "Describe Lucas in one word."

"Bastard," Nathan replies naturally, an arrogant smirk on his face. Haley shoots him an angry look and he quickly shakes his head. "I mean quiet. I don't really know him."

"Well that's kind of funny considering he is your brother," Mr. Johnson replies with a stern look stretching across his face. "Okay guys, I think it's kind of obvious that we need to get to know each other a little bit better." Tension lingers thick in the air as the students go silent.

"Everyone one this side of the room, write your names on a piece of paper and put them in Nathan's hat," he instructs as the teenagers on the left hand side of the room scribble their names on paper and toss them into Nate's hat.

Nathan looks around hesitantly before pulling a name out. "Lucas," he whispers, rolling his eyes. Luck was never on his side it seemed.

"Karma's a powerful thing isn't it Mr. Scott?" Mr. Johnson smirks as Nathan passes the hat back to Brooke.

"Peyton," she whispers quietly after pulling a piece of paper from the hat. "Karma really is a bitch," she mutters inaudibly under her breath.

Rachel confidently pulls a name from the hat and groans, "Jake." She shoots the brunette a look and he shakes his head, almost as if he is disappointed.

"Haley," Clay states after pulling a name from the hat. "Do I really have to go with her?"

"Yes Mr. Evans. Maybe you'll actually learn something from this assignment."

"Not likely," Clay huffs as he passes the hat back to Alex.

"Chase," she reads from her paper. She scans the room wondering who Chase is. A boy with amber eyes and dark brunette hair turns and shoots her a small smile. Well, at least he's cute she thinks as she passes the hat to Bevin.

"Skills…ington," Bevin mutters, confused as she scans the room.

"Over here baby," a tall African American smirks as he waves his hand in Bevin's direction.

"Mouth," Tim states loudly as he pulls a name from the hat, rolling his eyes.

"Quinn," Julian smiles as he pulls the final name from the hat and winks at his friend.

"Okay guys, you get to spend the next fifty minutes with your partner. Grab a sheet from the front and a camera on your way out. You can go anywhere in the school to do this assignment, just don't leave the school grounds. For some of you shedding these labels may be a good thing, for others not so much. Return to class after fifty minutes and we will spend the last ten minutes discussing what we learned about our partners. Okay, now get out of here!"

* * *

"What's the first question," Lucas asks quietly as Nathan snatches the paper from the front and begins walking towards the gym.

"Tell your partner something personal," Nathan grumbles as he takes a seat on one of the navy blue bleachers. "Look, I know that neither of us wants to do this so let's just get it over with."

"I'm glad that Dan didn't claim me as his own but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he did," Lucas blurts out, grabbing a basketball and gently bouncing it against the gym floor. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have your life."

"Sometimes, I wish I had your life," Nathan admits, his eyes trained on the floor, watching the basketball move up and down rhythmically. "Sometimes, I wish Dan wasn't my father and I didn't have to endure his wrath all the time. You certainly got the better end of the deal Lucas. I'd rather be ignored by him than manipulated by him.

"At least we can both agree that he's an asshole," Lucas chuckles as he glances at the paper. "I'm afraid of changing."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks, confusion crawling across his face. "What do you mean you're afraid of changing?"

"I'm afraid that joining the Ravens will change me. I don't want this to be the case but I don't know… I just keep on worrying that it will."

"I'm afraid of waking up one day with the regret of what could have been like Dan," Nathan admits dryly as his eyes grow dark. "I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and realize that I have done nothing I've wanted in my life; that I'm just living in the shadows of my dreams."

Lucas nods, "I know what you mean." He's surprised at how much he actually has in common with Nathan. They're more alike than he's ever suspected. "Ask your partner anything and have them answer honestly."

"Brooke said that you're just tutoring her and that's it but there's more isn't there?" Nathan asks hesitantly as he looks at the wall ahead, bracing himself for the answer.

"Honestly, yeah," Lucas nods his head sadly. "But don't worry, nothing will ever happen there."

"What do you mean?"

"I like Brooke, Nathan. I really like her and I feel this strong connection to her. But, you have nothing to worry about. It'll never be more than that."

"Brooke's an amazing girl," Nathan nods, looking at his hands as he speaks. "But, she's really guarded. She's been through a lot, a lot more than any of us can imagine. She has her reasons."

"I know," Lucas agrees with a disheartened smile. "But, I just feel like she's had so many people give up on her and I don't want to be one of those people."

"As much as it kills me to admit it, you're a good guy Luke. Brooke's lucky to have you in her life."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Lucas asks suddenly as he glances at the paper. "I've never done anything to you."

"I know," Nathan nods as he takes a deep breath. "I know it's not an excuse but Dan has taught me to hate you. All my life, he's given me reasons as to why I shouldn't treat you with respect like any other human being. And, I guess after hearing it for so long, I believed it."

"Nathan…"

"That and I was afraid that you were trying to take my team away from me."

"I'm not trying to steal the team from you Nathan…"

"I know… I just" the brunette brother looks down at the sheet. He doesn't want to discuss this any longer. "So… tell your partner how you picture your life in the next ten years."

"Not many people know this but I want to be a writer," Lucas admits as he reaches into his backpack and pulls a stack of tightly bound together papers out. "I'm not sure why I'm showing you this," he mutters as he shoves them into Nathan's hands. "But I've already starting writing this novel about my life growing up, living in your shadow, always being compared to Dan, and being abandoned by my own biological father… I hope to have it finished by the end of the year and have it published."

Nathan flips through the pages of the book briefly before handing it back to Lucas. "Wow," he looks at his brother with astonishment. "I think it's pretty cool actually," he smiles before glancing at the wall where Dan's jersey hangs as the all-time leading scorer of the Tree Hill Ravens. "I want to beat Dan's scoring record and make it to the NBA. I love basketball and sometimes I feel like it's the only thing I truly love with all my heart… well aside from my mother."

"You'll make it," Lucas nods at his brother with a slight smile. "Uh… so I guess we have to tell each other a secret?" he shrugs casually as he takes a deep breath and blows it out. "I feel this strange connection to Brooke. I feel like even though I don't even understand half of what she's been through, I need to be there for her. She's just this amazing person but she rarely lets anyone see it. I've just been one of those lucky people to see past the façade and see the real Brooke. I really want to help make a difference in her life and help her realize her true potential."

"I think it's really awesome how you want to help somebody you hardly know so much, it shows lots about who you are. Brooke needs that in her life."

"Yeah… she does."

"Haley is tutoring me," Nathan blurts out as he stares at the ground quickly. "I know that you probably think I'm doing it to get back at you but I swear to god, I'm not. I just need help to keep my grades up to stay on the basketball team just like Brooke's doing with you. She was the only tutor I could get, I swear."

"You swear to god that's it? Because if you mess with Haley, I mess with you. I'm serious. Haley is like my sister and I will do anything to protect her."

"I know. I promise, she's just helping me with math, that's it."

"Okay, now I guess we have to take a picture of how we see each other before we head back to the classroom," Lucas responds as he glances at the sheet hesitantly. "I have an idea," he quickly smiles as he reaches for the camera. "I want you to dunk the basketball in the net and I'm going to take a picture of you doing so with Dan's jersey and scoring record in the background, showing that you're determined to not live in his shadow."

After Lucas snaps the photo, Nathan turns to him and takes the camera. "Hold up your book," he instructs as Lucas gives him a look of confusion before holding up the book and allowing Nathan to snap the picture. "You're a really intelligent guy Lucas and I think your novel really reflects how reflective and goal orientated you are."

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Lucas chuckles nervously as the two boys leave the gym. "I know you don't really like me that much but if we could ever have a somewhat civil relationship I'd really like that because whether we like it or not we're brothers and I say it's time we stop letting Dan determine how we live our lives," he states dryly before entering the classroom and sitting at his desk.

Nathan sighs as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. As much as he hates to admit it, Lucas is right. He shouldn't let Dan determine what he decides to do anymore and if he chooses to have Lucas in his life, that's his choice, not Dan's.

* * *

"I don't understand the point of this stupid assignment," Rachel groans as he leads Jake into an empty classroom.

"Maybe you should stop being so shallow Rachel," Jake glares as he takes a seat on one of the desks and looks at the paper before lifting his eyes up to stare into Rachel's deep brown ones. "Look, I don't want to do this assignment any more than you do but it looks like we don't have much of a choice so let's just get it over with."

"We already know each other Jake," she rolls her eyes as she glances at her phone before shoving it deep into her pocket.

"It's been three years since we've even spoken to each other Rachel. I'm pretty sure we don't know each other anymore. A lot has changed in those three years."

"Fine," she growls, picking at her chipped nails. "What's the first question?"

"Tell your partner something personal," Jake shrugs as he ponders the question. Rachel already knows so much personal stuff about him. She was his best friend at one point in time, his confidant, the only person that he truly trusted with everything. "I hate this version of you. I hate what you've become. You used to be such an amazing, caring person that always stood up for what she believed in and wasn't afraid to show others how she felt. She was so strong, so together. You've turned into such a bitch Rachel and you'll do anything to manipulate people."

"You don't know anything about me Jake," she purses her lips together as anger shoots through her veins, inhabiting her soul. How dare he even have the audacity to speak to her like that? "You wanna know something personal?" she growls at him, her eyes narrowed into slits of anger. "I almost died." The look of shock that crosses his face isn't surprising to her. "I almost overdosed… yeah that's right, you think you know me Jake but you really don't. You don't know a thing about me. The girl you used to know, she's gone," Rachel laughs bitterly as she shakes her head at her former best friend.

"Rachel…"

"I loved drugs because they filled an empty void in my heart. They compensated for the lack of love that I received at home."

"But you stopped?"

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't worth it anymore," Rachel shrugs as she glances at the sheet, not wanting to discuss her painful past anymore. "What are you afraid of Jake?" she asks, leaning forward, raising an eyebrow at him daringly.

"I'm afraid of you," he admits as he stares directly into her brown eyes. "I'm afraid that you're not going to be able to see the potential in yourself that I once saw in you. It's still there and I'm afraid that you'll never find it if you keep on acting the way you are now."

"Well that's nice Jake," Rachel rolls her eyes in typical fashion. "But what I do with my life is not up to you to decide."

"Maybe not," Jake shrugs casually. "But, it's true and you know it."

"I'm afraid of what's out there," Rachel admits. Jake has finally struck a nerve with her and she feels herself starting to grow really vulnerable around him. The feelings she once felt for her best friend are slowly starting to arise. "I know high school. High school is great for me. But, I'm afraid that once I leave this place, I'm going to become so lost. There's so much out there and I'm afraid of not accomplishing everything that I want to…"

"I think we all feel like that sometimes," Jake smiles sadly as he catches a glimpse of the girl that he once knew. He reaches over and places his hand on top of hers. Neither of them can deny the jolt of electricity that rushes through them. "You're not alone."

"Ask your partner anything and have them answer honestly," Rachel reads aloud from the page. "Why did you leave us all behind? You just said one day that you were fed up with who we'd become but what made you decide that?"

"I saw you changing Rachel. I saw Brooke changing. I saw Nathan changing. I saw everyone changing and I didn't want to be a part of that. Popularity, it changes people Rachel. I mean, yeah we were all popular in middle school, but high school is where the changes starting growing really quickly and I felt myself drifting away from you guys. That life of popularity and wealth, it's not for me. I like my life now, the way it is, it's perfect for me," Jake answers honestly as Rachel just looks at him silently, absorbing his words. "Now, I want to know something about you Rachel. Why did you turn to drugs?"

"I was so lonely," she admits as she looks down at her hands, a tear slowly seeping from her eye. "My father was always working, I didn't have a mother, and guys only wanted to sleep with me. I wanted a stable relationship and a loving environment at home. The drugs made me feel loved. I could depend on them and they could take the pain away. Eventually, I just got sick of feeling like shit all of the time and decided that I should get clean before my condition got even worse. I got so dependent on them that I felt like I couldn't even function without them." By the time she's done, tears are streaming down her face and she's shaking as she relives a dark and disturbing moment of her past.

Jake doesn't say anything. Instead, he envelopes the redhead in a hug and allows her to cry. "How do you picture your life in ten years Rachel?"

"I'm not sure what I want yet but I want to have a career that I'm happy doing. And, I want to be in love and maybe have a kid," she shrugs as she wipes at the tears that glisten on her cheeks. "I want a real family."

"I want to own a bar that showcases musical talent," Jake smiles as he stares off into the distance. "I think that would be pretty cool."

"It would be," Rachel smiles as she glances at the paper. "One more question… Tell your partner a secret."

"I sometimes wonder if my relationship with Peyton is right," he admits as he stares at the floor, almost embarrassed to be admitting this to Rachel. "I mean, I love her, but sometimes I feel like we just aren't always on the same page. I just… I don't know if I see her being there with me at the end… if I picture my life with her and growing old with her. I want to but sometimes I… I just can't."

Rachel looks at Jake sympathetically before placing a hand on his arm. "You'll figure it out."

"I sure hope so."

"Now since I've pretty much ripped my heart out to you, I guess I can tell you that I used to be in love with you…"

"What?" Jake blinks as he stares at the redhead that was once such a big, influential part of his life.

"Yeah when we were younger, I was totally in love with you Jake but you were too stupid to see it and I was too afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," she shrugs as she picks at the loose seems on her jeans. "But it was pretty obvious," she chuckles as she lifts her eyes up to look at him. "It's almost time to get back but we should probably take our pictures now."

"Emotionally, you are really strong Rachel. You've been through so much but you've always managed to get through it all. So, I want you to flex your muscles, indicating strength," Jake instructs as Rachel smiles and flexes her muscles for him.

Rachel looks over and sees a guitar leaning against the wall. She picks it up and hands it to Jake, who smiles and strums the strings gently as Rachel snaps a picture.

"You know sometimes I miss you Jake," she whispers quietly as they head towards the classroom together.

"I miss you too Rach. I miss the person you used to be," he responds monotonically before shoving into the classroom and taking his seat.

Rachel lets out a sigh. Jake is right. She misses that person too.

* * *

"Well this is possibly the stupidest assignment ever," Clay groans dramatically as he sits on a desk in a secluded classroom and stares at Haley who nervously glances at the paper.

"Want to tell me something personal?" Haley asks as she sets the paper down and gives Clay her full attention.

"Not really."

"My middle name is Bob."

Clay's head perks up as he lets out a small laugh. "Bob? That's a guy's name. Your parents must have been crack heads."

"It was the name of my mother's favorite cat," Haley shrugs as she attempts to smile.

"You were named after a cat?" Clay chuckles as he shakes his head. "That's funny."

"Would you care to participate and tell me something personal? I won't judge."

"I hate my parents," Clay tells her without any emotion flashing in his dull blue eyes. "I hate them for not caring or not thinking I'm good enough for them. They'd just rather throw me money and send me on my way because it's easier for them."

"That's really shitty," Haley whispers sympathetically. "I can't even imagine what it would be like if my parents treated me like that."

"It's okay sometimes. At least I have my own rules," Clay shrugs as he quickly picks up the paper and scans over it in attempt to avoid any further conversation about his parents. "What scares you Haley?"

"Not being enough for my parents," Haley tells him quietly, almost inaudibly as she looks straight at the wall ahead. "I'm always afraid that I'm not going to live up to my parents expectations or that I won't make them proud."

"That's a shitty feeling," Clay agrees with a slight nod. "I used to feel that way too but now I just don't give a shit. I'm done wasting my time trying to please them. But, I'm afraid of becoming my father…"

"How so?" Haley asks as she tilts her head to the side inquisitively.

"He's such a bitter man. He's always bitching about something and he regrets a lot of the opportunities that he missed when he was younger. Sometimes, I look at his life and sure the material things he has are great. But, he has no relationships with his family. And the ones that he does have are tense. He's not happy at all. And, I just… I don't want to end up like him."

"You won't," Haley whispers sympathetically. "Moving on to the next question Clay, I was wondering what you could tell me about Nathan."

"What do you want to know about Nate?" Clay asks as he eyes the blonde suspiciously.

"I'm tutoring him in math. I know he's arrogant and a total asshole but I see something more when I'm tutoring him. He has a hard time opening up to me though. What's his deal?"

"He's a good guy," Clay nods as his eyes travel towards Haley. "He just has some bad guidance in his life. His mother is a pill popping alcoholic and his dad, well he's just a complete ass. He's never had good influence in his life."

"What do you want to be in ten years?" Haley asks casually as she glances at the paper before her.

"I want to be a sports agent or something related to sports," Clay cracks a smile as he stretches his arms behind his head. "And I will have lived one hell of a party life," he chuckles with a wide smile. "But, in ten years I want to be in a serious relationship."

"I want to be married with a few kids," Haley smiles dreamily as she thinks of what she wants her life to look like in the next ten years. "I want to be a teacher maybe because I love tutoring kids. But, I really want to be a musician. I want to have won a Grammy by then."

"That's cool Haley," Clay smiles at the blonde that he is actually growing to like. He's spent enough time around Haley seeing as Quinn is one of his best friends. But, he's never actually taken the time to know her. "It's secret time," he mutters nervously, glancing at the paper and taking a deep breath.

"I'm starting to have feelings for Nathan," Haley admits quickly without even thinking. She mentally kicks herself for saying that because Clay is his best friend.

"Really?" Clay raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Wow… Um…"

"I don't know why," she admits as she throws her hands up in the air in frustration. "I haven't even known him that long but when it is just me and him, he's so different. He's so genuine and he makes me laugh and come out of my shell. He just… he makes me feel really good about myself, which is something I don't feel very often."

"I won't say anything," Clay promises as his eyes widen at her revelation. "But… uh… just be careful. Nathan can be an ass sometimes. I love him but he's never been in a real relationship before and I don't think he's the type of guy to fall in love."

"I know," Haley frowns as she looks at her hands.

"I'm in love with Brooke," Clay shrugs as he looks at his shoes as if they are suddenly interesting. "I figured it was only fair that I tell you who I'm in love with."

"Brooke?" Haley gasps as her eyes widen considerably. "But isn't she like your best friend?"

"Yup," Clay nods as a dark sadness begins to cloud his usually vibrant blue eyes. "That's the problem. I love her but I've never told her because I don't want to ruin our friendship. We've both been going through some things right now and the timing just isn't right but one day I will tell her or I'm going to hate myself for not saying anything.

Haley feels her heart break inside because she knows that her sister is in love with Clay. But the heart wants what the heart wants. You can't help who you love. She knows that all too well.

* * *

"I hate this assignment," Alex growls as she lays on her back and stares up at the ceiling in the drama room. "It's so pointless.

"Well maybe if you weren't high, it would be more enjoyable for you," Chase growls at the brunette who he has been trying to ask questions to for the last fifteen minutes but gotten nothing in response.

"You don't know anything about me," she snaps, her eyes clouding with a vicious darkness.

"I know that you don't like talking to strangers about your life."

"Fine, you wanna know something personal?" she raises her voice, her face turning a deep shade of red. She is beyond angry now. Chase has just fueled the fire. "I hate myself. That's why I do drugs. They take the pain away and help me forget what a fuck up I am."

"Alex… I…"

"Yeah, you don't know me," she returns angrily, keeping her ice-filled eyes focused on the ceiling above her.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes as he looks down at his hands. "I lost my older brother a few years ago. He died of a drug overdose. That's why I'm so bitter when it comes to drugs and alcohol. I hate them because they ruin people's lives and I've experienced that firsthand."

"I'm sorry… I didn't know," Alex whispers, slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine," he waves her off with his hand, glancing at the sheet and letting his eyes travel over the blank ink. "I'm afraid of drugs and alcohol because I've seen what they can do to people and I fear for the people that are addicted to them because I know what the outcome can be."

"I'm afraid of them too," Alex admits quietly, realizing that her hand is trembling uncontrollably as she speaks. "I'm afraid of them because I'm afraid of how I might end up, kind of like your brother. But, I… I just don't know how to stop."

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" Chase asks honestly. "I mean you're beautiful, rich and popular but you say you do drugs because you hate yourself. Why is that?"

"I hate the person I am," Alex tells him without emotion as darkness grows cold in her dark eyes. "I never feel like I'm good enough. My parents don't give a shit about me. Guys just want to sleep with me, I don't mean anything more to them than just a good fuck for the night, and my friends well most of the time they just don't understand me. I feel so alone all the time." She's crying when she finishes and Chase wraps her in a hug hesitantly.

"It's okay," he whispers soothingly. "You're not alone."

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?" he looks at her confused as she pulls away from his embrace.

"I don't even know you!" she tells him loudly as she throws her hands up in the air. "And all you've done this whole time is listen to me and not judge me and try to pry me open! I don't understand it! Why do you care so much that you want to know all my deepest secrets?"

"Because, I know somebody who has gone through all of this," Chase whispers as he reaches his hand out and places it on top of Alex's. "They were alone. And, whenever I hear someone who has a story similar to my brother's, I feel the need to help them because I can't stand to see anyone struggle the way that he did."

They sit in silence for a few minutes trying to absorb each other's words. "What do you want to be in ten years?"

"I want to be an actress or maybe a singer," Alex attempts to smile as she wipes at the tears that glisten on her olive colored cheeks. "I want to do something big and make an impact on someone else's life."

"I want to become a pilot," Chase smiles, his amber eyes shining with excitement. "And maybe own my own business of some kind. I want to be successful."

"Don't we all?" Alex lets out a weak laugh as she glances at the clock on the wall. "So, what's your secret Chase?"

"I'm a virgin," he blurts out, quickly covering his mouth once he realizes he actually said that out loud.

Alex looks at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nods with an embarrassed shrug. "You probably think I'm some kind of freak right now…"

"Actually I think it's kind of sexy," she admits with a seductive smile. "So that's your secret?"

"Yeah…" he gulps as he looks around nervously.

"Well here is mine," she smiles widely as she leans forward and pushes her lips against Chase's, capturing them in a sweet and searing kiss. When they pull away she smiles at him. "My secret is that I've been wanting to do that since you let me cry on your shoulder."

* * *

"So are you going to talk to me?" Brooke asks, annoyed, as she picks at her chipped nails.

"What is there to talk about? We already know each other," Peyton groans as she scuffs her shoes against the polished white floor. Let's just make some shit up and pretend we actually did this pointless assignment, okay?"

"I tried to kill myself."

The words come plain and simple from the brunette's mouth without even an undertone of emotion.

The blonde's head perks up, shock gathering in her soft green eyes and spreading across her face. "W-what?"

"I was standing in this very position, but at my house, not at school," she tells Peyton, her voice dripping with pain as she stands in front of the bathroom mirror and stares at her reflection in the glass. "I decided that I hated myself and what I'd become. I wanted everything to end so I picked up the razor and slashed the pain away. When I woke up in a hospital bed, I was terrified. I was terrified of what my life was going to turn into."

"I used to be addicted to cocaine…"

Brooke looks at Peyton, her hazel eyes widening with utter surprise at the blonde's revelation.

"I cheated on Lucas with Jake… sometimes I wonder why I did it. I lost both of them after it happened and I hated myself for tearing apart two best friends. I turned to cocaine after it was offered to me by some guy at TRIC. I started doing it for a few months because it made me forget how badly I'd fucked everything up. I had no one in my life. All of my friends turned against me, I was so alone… So if you ever need any help, I've been there Brooke. I understand it."

Brooke nods as she glances at the paper yet again. "I'm afraid of love," she tells Peyton as her eyes travel to the floor momentarily before lifting back up and meeting Peyton's. "I'm afraid of falling in love because of my parent's. It's just easier to hook up with guys and never have to feel the pain of having a broken heart."

"Isn't the alternative worse?"

"I'm not lonely. I have my friends."

Peyton shrugs ans gives Brooke a slight nod. "I'm afraid that my relationship with Jake is falling apart…"

"Really?" Brooke looks at Peyton with concern growing in her eyes. "You guys seem like the perfect couple."

"Looks can be deceiving," Peyton answers automatically. "We are alike, we are comfortable. But the passion is gone. It feels like we are just settling sometimes because we are afraid of what more is out there and we don't want to be alone…"

"I hope you figure it out," Brooke whispers as she looks in the direction of her ex-best friend.

"Me too..."

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke asks as she reads the next question off the sheet. Peyton nods slowly, her eyes focusing attentively on the brunette. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I slept with your boyfriend Peyton!"

"I know," she frowns. "And I never forgot it. But it wasn't until I cheated on Lucas and was in your position that I realized how people make mistakes in the heat of the moment."

"Why did you cheat on Luke?" Brooke asks the blonde quietly.

"I was with Lucas for all of the wrong reasons. I loved the idea of him more than I actually loved him. But, Jake made me feel something that I never felt with Lucas. I should have broken things off with Lucas but I tried to convince myself that Lucas was the one for me because I thought I loved him. But then it just happened with Jake and Lucas caught us. I hurt him so badly and I hate myself for it."

"I know what you mean," Brooke agrees as she picks at her fingernails and bites her lips nervously. "So where do you picture your life in ten years."

"I want to be a music producer or do something related to music," Peyton smiles as she thinks of all the bands that have changed her life in so many ways. "I want to discover music that can influence people's lives and give them hope to believe in something. What about you Brooke, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"I want to own my own clothing line and be successful. I want to prove to Victoria that I can do it and that I don't need her to be successful. I want to own something of my own, to build something from my bare hands that I can call my own."

Peyton glances at her phone and notices that their time is almost up. "So last question…" she drawls on at the prospect of the much dreaded final question.

"I don't always feel like I'm enough," Brooke admits quietly, almost inaudibly as she stares at the ground uncomfortably. "I feel like I will never be enough for my parents, or for any guy. I always feel like I come up short. I just wish that I didn't have to try so hard to get attention but I don't know how to get it without doing something rebellious or wild."

"You are enough," Peyton smiles at the brunette that she used to consider her sister at one time. "And if your parents can't see it, that's their fault. Wanna know a secret?"

Brooke nods her head eagerly as Peyton takes a deep breath and lets it out hesitantly. "I forgave you a long time ago Brooke. I just didn't like who you became and that is why I wouldn't tell you how much I miss having you in my life."

"You miss me?" Brooke whispers lowly, her eyes widening at Peyton's revelation.

"More than you'll ever know Brookie. I just… I feel like so much has come between us over the years."

"I'm sorry Peyton…"

"It's my fault too Brooke. I was so bitter because I was jealous at how popular you were and I continually pushed you away."

"We need to take our pictures now," Brooke responds quickly as she grabs the camera.

Peyton holds up a picture of a sketch that has a heart covered in chains, signifying how guarded she keeps her heart and Brooke snaps a picture.

Peyton writes the phrases not good enough, not pretty enough, and not smart enough on an overhead sheet and has Brooke stand behind the words as she snaps a picture.

"Hey Peyton?"

"Yeah?" the blonde turns around as the two girls stand in front of the classroom.

"I miss you too."

Peyton offers Brooke a sad smile as she enters the classroom and takes her seat on the opposite side of the classroom from Brooke. Maybe one day, she and Brooke would be able to be friends again but it was going to take a lot of repairing.

* * *

"I want each of you to stand up and tell the class what you learned about your partner and share your photo with them," Mr. Johnson instructs the class as he stands at the front of the room and points to Nathan and Lucas. "The two Scott brothers can start."

"I spent the class with Lucas," Nathan begins hesitantly as he looks around nervously. "As you probably all know we are brothers but we've never acknowledged the fact. Today, I spent the class with my brother, not the boy I've always seen as a stranger. Lucas is intelligent and thoughtful," he starts as he holds up the picture he took of Lucas. "And his ambitions are really inspiring."

He sits down and smiles lightly as Haley shoots him a wide smile from the opposite side of the classroom.

"I spent the day with Nathan, my brother. He's a good guy with bad guidance. He's determined not to live in his father's shadow and to be his own person, whoever that may be," Lucas grins as he holds up his picture of Nathan. "I learned that Nathan and I have more in common than just the same father and a passionate love for basketball."

Rachel stands up and looks around skeptically before speaking. "I spent the class with Jake. He used to be my best friend but today I really realized how much I don't know him anymore and how high school pushes a lot of people apart. Jake is talented and passionate about the things that he loves," she smiles as she holds her photo of Jake and the guitar up. "And he has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. Today, I learned that although things change and people change, the people that influence our lives in some way are always there for us in ways that we don't always realize."

"I spent the day with Rachel and I learned that she is strong," Jake says slowly, holding his picture of Rachel up for the class to see. "She has the ability to overcome everything that life hurdles her way."

"I spent the day with Haley," Clay starts out as she stands up by his desk. "I learned that Haley is an incredibly ambitious and kind-hearted person. She always puts other people first. I learned that Haley and I have more in common than I could have ever imagined."

"And I spent the day with Clay," Haley grins warmly, her eyes travelling towards the blonde. "I learned that he bottles his emotions up but he's a really great guy that would do anything to protect the people he loves. Today, I learned that the notion "people can be deceiving" is more true than I had initially thought."

"I spent the day with Chase," Alex explains slowly as she stands up and glances around the room. "I learned that we have a lot in common and he's one of the most genuine people I have ever met."

As she sits down, Chase smiles and stands up. "I spent the class with Alex. Alex is a great person. She's confident, smart, ambitious, and beautiful. She's going to do great with whatever she does," he grins before sitting back down.

"I spent the class with Peyton Sawyer," Brooke smiles lightly, standing up and holding her photo of Peyton out for the class to see. "She keeps her heart guarded, she's creative, and she's forgiving. Today, I learned that everyone makes mistakes but we all learn from them."

"And I spent the class with Brooke Davis," Peyton starts out, holding up her photo of Brooke. "Brooke worries that she isn't enough and that's a shame. Because, she's more than enough. Today, I reconnected with an old friend that I drifted away from and I was reminded of why she used to be the most important person in my life."

As the bell rings, Mr. Johnson quickly claps his hands to get everyone's attention before they clear out of the classroom. "It seems that a lot of you learned some really valuable things today. I hope that each of you can take away everything you learned from this assignment."

* * *

"So that assignment was so stupid, wasn't it?" Theresa groans as the cheerleaders and basketball players take their seats at their usual table.

"Actually, it wasn't stupid Theresa," Brooke speaks up, surprising everyone at the table. "We sit here and act like we are so much better than everyone else when we aren't. We are afraid to cross the line and push past the high school barriers and stereotypes because we are afraid of what other people will think of us. I say fuck it. It's so stupid that we sit here confined to our own little world, acting like we run this school, when there are hundreds of other students out there that we don't even know because we refuse to take the time to even acknowledge that they exist."

"Brooke…"

"I'm going to sit somewhere else today," the brunette states firmly as she slings her backpack over her shoulder.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Alex asks as she sets her bottle of water down and eyes her friend of curiously.

"I'm going to sit with another friend. I was embarrassed to acknowledge that he's my friend because I was afraid of what people would think but I'm done caring about that."

Without another word, she grabs her tray from the table and marches off in the direction of Lucas's table.

Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Skills, Mia and Chase are all laughing and talking to each other as they eat lunch together. Brooke longs for a friendship as strong as the one that they all seem to have with each other.

"Hey guys," she clears her throat as she stands behind Lucas with her lunch tray in hand.

"Uh… Brooke," Haley stutters as she glances at the cheerleading captain. "Are you lost?"

"Can I sit with you guys today?" she asks, a small smile spreading across her face.

"You usually sit over there," Haley responds without missing a beat as she points towards the table that Brooke had just come from. "In case you forgot."

"Haley!" Lucas warns his best friend as he shoots her a look. "Don't be so rude."

"It's okay, I get it. I'll leave."

"No," Peyton shakes her head as she scoots over, making room in between her and Lucas. "Come sit with us."

* * *

AN: Okay, so don't hate me for not having any Brucas in this, I just really wanted to add this chapter because the other characters are going to start becoming increasingly important and I thought it was important to introduce their stories and pasts and try to break past some of the barriers standing in their way. Things are going to change dramatically from here and a lot of new friendships and relationships are going to form. As you probably all noticed this chapter mirrors the episode of pictures of you in season four. I loved that episode so I wanted to somehow incorporate it into my story. Next chapter will have lots of Brucas to make up for the lack of it in this chapter, I promise. I just really wanted to show some of the other characters interacting like Breyton, the scott brothers and Rachel/Jake because their relationships are all going to play a large part in the future of this story. I am also going to shed some light on Naley and their growing relationship next chapter. I'm not sure what everyone is going to think of this chapter because its long and heavy and lacks drama. But, I hope its okay. It is essential in the development of this story. Also on a side note, Brucas will be together soon so that is something to look forward to!


	7. The Story of a Broken Heart

_Henry James wrote: "Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact."_

She can't help but find herself staring into his intricately blue eyes and watching as he scratches his head and taps his pencil against the desk in frustration. She hates that he's so attractive and that he gives her butterflies every time he's around her. But, then again, she supposes that Nathan Scott has that effect on most girls. She doesn't want to be one of those girls that falls under his spell and kisses the very ground he walks on. But, resisting his irresistible charm has become an extremely difficult task, even for Haley James. She's never been in love. Of course, she's had a few crushes over the years and even a few boyfriends, although they would all be considered nerdy. She's never experienced attention from a boy like Nathan Scott; usually boys like him don't even look in her general direction let alone actually talk to her. And that sense of empowerment that comes with it gives her this feeling that she's never felt before; she feels wanted, accepted, appreciated.

"Where's your head at James?" he flashes her a look of concern that seems so genuine to her. At first, she refused to believe any sense of sincerity that he showcased, because she wouldn't allow herself to fall into that trap. Nathan Scott didn't have a single genuine bone in his body. But as time has passed, she is starting to feel that Nathan really is genuine and sincere and the two have struck up a pretty quick friendship similar to the one that Brooke and Lucas have.

"Sorry, I was just… letting my mind wander," she drags on as she tries to snap herself out of her thoughts about Nathan. He'd never be interested in someone like her.

"About?"

"Just everything… I'm sorry Nathan. I just can't seem to focus today. Would you like to pick this up again tomorrow?" She hates cutting their session so short but she just can't seem to focus on anything today except Nathan and those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" He flashes her a bright smile, a true Scott smile that reminds her of Lucas. Whenever her best friend flashes her that smile she can't say no. And it's no different with Nathan.

"Not really," she admits quietly, her face flushing a bright shade of red as she begins to feel the heat creeping across her cheeks. No boy has ever made her feel this way before and she doesn't like it. She doesn't like the power that he holds over her.

"I won't pry," he smiles warmly, reaching over and placing a hand on top of hers. She knows it is just a friendly gesture but the powerful surge of electricity that runs quickly and heatedly through her body is enough to make her shiver. "But, I'm here if you need me."

He stands up and grabs his backpack, shoving his books into it.

"Nathan?" Haley tilts her head to the side and bites her lip nervously before proceeding. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," he shakes his head quickly. "Well I mean I've had girlfriends but I've never loved any of them. Why, are you in love with someone Haley James?" he teases playfully as he nudges her in the shoulder.

When she doesn't say anything and her skin turns a bright shade of red he gasps loudly. "Oh my god Haley, you're in love with someone aren't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugs, her eyes scanning the room aimlessly in an attempt not to stare into those beautiful eyes that always pull her back. She's only known him for all of two weeks and she already feels such strong feelings for him. "I think I might be."

"Who is the lucky guy?" Nathan inquires as he feels a sense of hope dissipate inside of him. For some reason the prospect of Haley being in love with someone else bothers him. He isn't sure why but the feeling doesn't seem to shake and he finds it rather unsettling.

"I'm not saying," Haley tells him seriously. "At least until I figure out what my feelings are because right now they're all over the place."

"I've got to run," he groans as his phone goes off, interrupting them from the intense and somewhat awkward silence they are suddenly consumed by. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, same time, same place," Haley nods as she watches Nathan swing his backpack over his shoulder, yelling a muffled goodbye over his shoulder as he exits the tutor center with such fluidity. She quickly places her head in her hands. Why the hell do these feelings have to control her every thought whenever he's around?

* * *

"Brooke!"

"Fuck, Lucas! You scared the shit out of me," Brooke growls as she clutches her chest with her hand. "Trying to give me a heart attack broody?"

"Sorry," he flashes her a smile as he leans against her locker. "What are you up to pretty girl? Or should I say the new student council president? Congrats by the way."

She feels herself blush slightly at the use of her nicname. He's been calling her pretty girl a lot lately and it gives her this butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach; a feeling that she's never felt nor wanted to feel. Boys shouldn't be allowed to evoke those feelings inside of her but somehow this boy is different.

She beams as she shoots Lucas a warm smile. "Thanks for all the help with the campaign by the way. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I just helped Brooke… you did it all by yourself. I'm so proud of you," he grins as he leans over and envelopes her in a warm hug. She can't help but notice all the stares that come their way when they are together or the whispers she hears when people think she isn't listening. Everyone thinks they are a couple or at least sleeping together. Nobody ever believes that they are just friends. Hell even she wonders why they are just friends sometimes. She's trying to protect him but she's beginning to wonder if the heartache she's suffering is hurting her even more.

"I have to go," she frowns, glancing at her phone. "I promised Alex I would meet her in five minutes. Wanna hang out after practice?"

"Of course," he smiles. Nothing could stop him from spending time with that girl. "I'll catch you later."

She shoots him an infectious dimpled smile and kinks an eyebrow as she skips off down the hall, swinging lost damn hips of hers lustfully as she walks. He lets out a weighted groan.

"Still chasing after her like a pathetic little puppy dog?"

"Well hello to you too Rachel," Lucas mumbles without even glancing in the redhead's direction. He recognizes her voice instantly.

"Listen, you want Brooke right?" she states curtly, her hands clasped together tightly.

"Yeah…" he drags on slowly, scratching the back of his neck in confusion. "But, I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"There's a school dance on Monday. I'm assuming you were going to ask Brooke, right?"

"Well yeah…"

"Well now you're officially going with me…"

He doesn't know how to tell Rachel as nicely as possible that he's just not into her like that. She's a great friend and the two have spent some time bonding since the Felix incident but he just doesn't see her in that way. "No offense Rachel… but I'm… uh… I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry…"

"I know that you dumbass," she groans, playfully hitting him on the arm. "We are going to make Brooke jealous. You see here's the thing Lucas. Brooke has feelings for you, everyone knows it except for her, because she's in total denial about them because she doesn't want to hurt you. We go to the dance together, maybe make out a little," she kinks an eyebrow at him suggestively. "Then bam! Brooke see's us and she realizes how she really feels about you. See how simple that works."

"I don't know Rachel…"

"Well if you want the girl, I'll be expecting you to pick me up at 8." With that the redhead walks off confidently in the other direction. Lucas groans as he leans his head against the locker in frustration. Maybe, Rachel's plan would work, right?

* * *

Nathan Scott lets out an irritated sigh as he misses the net for the tenth time in a row. He angrily picks up the basketball and whips it to the other end of the gym as he places his head in his hands and rubs his temple tiredly.

"Man, I haven't seen you suck this bad since Rachel broke up with you back in the tenth grade," Clay smirks as he picks the basketball up and hurls it at the net, watching it swish in with beautiful fluidity. "Who's the girl?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan grumbles as he rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"Well let's see shall we?" Clay grins as he raises an eyebrow daringly. "You have a crush on Amy Walton in the seventh grade, your first real crush. She rejects you for Tommy Andrews and you lose the championship in junior league because you're heartbroken. Next, you have your first official girlfriend, Cindy Kohen in the eighth grade. She dumps you and you play one of the worst games I've ever seen you play. You and Rachel break up after she finds out you slept with someone else and you play like shit for about a week. And now, you can't even make one shot? All of your basketball problems relate to girls, Nate. It's a fact."

"You wouldn't understand."

"That's what you think," Clay tells him as he takes a seat on one of the navy blue bleachers. "You're talking to the guy who's in love with his best friend man."

"It's not like that Clay!" he tells his best friend angrily as he throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "Brooke is someone from your social clique. She's someone that it makes sense for you to be in love with. I'm starting to get these weird feelings for a girl that comes from a totally different circle of friends than me."

"Oh you mean Haley right?" Clay shrugs casually, not really seeing what the big deal is. "I spent that English class last week with her. She's a nice girl."

"I don't why but for some reason she makes me feel so different."

"Maybe you have feelings for her…"

Nathan turns to Clay, shock crawling across his face instantly. "What?"

"How do you feel when she's around?"

"I don't know… Good, I guess. Like, really good. Oh my god, I have feelings for Haley James!" Nathan grumbles as realization hits him. "This isn't good man!"

"Why not?" Clay raises an eyebrow in question. "You remember what Brooke said last week. It's about time we stop caring about those social barriers." Without another word he sends Nathan a small smile and exits the gym.

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, Lucas Scott closes his history textbook and leans back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head. A knock on his bedroom door breaks him from his thoughts and he gets up to answer it quickly before Karen wakes up.

Brooke is standing on the other side of the door, a wide smile implanted on her face. "Hey friend," she smiles, pushing past him and dropping onto his bed.

"Brooke, it's almost midnight…" he mutters, glancing at the clock beside his bed. The neon red numbers blink 11:43. "What are you doing here?"

"My parents were fighting again," she rolls her eyes and offers him a casual shrug. "Thought maybe I'd hide out here, if that's okay with you?"

He knows that his mother would object but he's not about to say no to Brooke Davis. He's long ago learned that simply is not an option. "Of course," he offers her a smile and stretches out on the bed beside her. "What was the fight about this time?"

"Oh you know, the usual," she shrugs without emotion. "My mom accused my dad of cheating on her and my dad told my mom she was a useless bitch. I figured that I should get out of there before World War 2 was re-enacted in my living room."

"Shitty," Lucas offers turning to Brooke. He notices a large purplish bruise on her arm. "Brooke."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that bruise?" he asks, pointing to the bruise on her arm.

"Oh, um… I," she stutters, racking her brain for an excuse. "I fell down the stairs."

Somehow he doesn't believe her. "Stairs have handprints, since when?"

"Uh… shit," she mutters, turning to him, seriousness clouding her eyes. "Look my dad, he sometimes…"

"He hits you Brooke!"

"Lucas," Brooke reaches over and covers his mouth with her hand. "Be quiet. He hasn't hit me in a long time, okay? My parents were having a pretty brutal fight and I tried to step in…"

"Brooke…"

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" she tells him sharply, her eyes darkening. "So, your friend Haley is tutoring Nathan huh?"

"Yeah," he gulps. He doesn't want to pry with Brooke any longer. She'll tell him everything when she's ready. "It sucks."

"Well look at us," Brooke points out as she motions between her and Lucas. "Never thought we'd become such good friends when you starting tutoring me, did you?"

"Well… no," he admits, scratching the back of his neck. "I just… it's weird you know? My brother, whom I don't get along with, is tutoring my best friend."

"Maybe you should give him a chance Luke. He's not all that bad."

"I wish we could have a normal relationship Brooke. I really do. But, its complicated."

"No it isn't," she rolls her eyes and turns on her side, her eyes boring into his. "Talk to him."

"Maybe you should take your own advice Davis," he mutters sharply, rolling his eyes back in return.

"What do you mean?" she kinks her eyebrow in a way that Lucas finds adorable.

"With Peyton," he groans. "If I have to hear about how much you miss your friendship with her one more time, I'm going to puke. Just talk to her Brooke."

"But Luke… there's so much history there and…"

"Not as easy as it sounds is it?" he teases as she gives him a playful nudge in the shoulder.

"It's getting late Luke. I should probably go but thanks again for letting me hide out here for a bit," Brooke smiles as she stands and reaches for her coat.

"Brooke you're not going back there," Lucas states firmly as he stands up and places an arm on her shoulder. "Just stay here with me tonight. I won't be able to sleep knowing that you're being subjected to that kind of stuff."

"He leaves tomorrow…"

"Then stay here tonight and you can go home tomorrow," Lucas pleads as he pushes the blankets back and pats the spot beside him. "Please?"

"Fine," she groans as she drops back onto the bed. She doesn't even think twice as she discards her shirt, which makes Lucas's mouth go dry and slips into his Keith Scott Motors hoodie, the one that she loves so much. She sheds her pants off and crawls in, wearing just the hoodie and her underwear.

She senses the awkwardness and turns to Lucas. "I'm sorry is this too awkward for you?"

"No," he quickly shakes his head as he reaches over and turns the lamp off.

He wakes up at around 2 o'clock in the morning to the sound of faint crying. He doesn't even realize it but his arm is placed securely around Brooke's waist.

"Brooke?" he whispers into the darkness. "Brooke what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mutters, wiping at the tears that gather in the corner of her eyes. "Go back to sleep Lucas."

"Pretty girl," he whispers, placing a hand on her back and rubbing comforting circles across it. "Talk to me."

She groans and flips over so that she's facing him. "I just… fuck… my life is falling apart."

"Brooke…"

"You don't even understand any of it Lucas."

"No you're right I don't," he agrees with the slight nod of his head. "Because you don't talk to me Brooke! You never talk to me!"

"I'm protecting you Lucas…"

"I'm don't want to be protected Brooke. I want you," he admits as he moves his face dangerously closer to hers. "I want all of you. I don't care how fucked up your past is. I want to be with you Brooke."

"Lucas…" Tears cling to her face and he feels the need to wipe them away. He wants so badly to fix the girl that is so broken.

He takes a deep breath and moves closer, gently brushing his lips against hers. At first she doesn't respond but the jolt of electricity that she feels rip through her body is enough to make her reach up and place her hands behind his neck, as she pulls him closer and devours his lips with hers; hunger, passion, desire; every emotion is simply captured in this kiss as time seemingly stops. It seems like fate, destiny, like two cosmic forces so strong are colliding with one another.

When she pulls away, she looks at Lucas with damaged eyes. "Lucas… what was that?"

"It's how I feel Brooke."

"Lucas can we please talk about this in the morning?" she asks as she flips over and hugs the blankets closer to her chest. She's running again.

"Fine," he nods as he reaches out and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his and brushing his lips against her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "But this conversation isn't over."

He's not surprised when he wakes up to find Brooke gone. He replays last night's events in his mind and comes to one conclusion; something has happened in Brooke's life that has made her so untrusting of men. He sighs as he gets up and throws some clothes on before grabbing his keys. He can think of one person that can really help him; someone who has been in position before.

* * *

Julian Baker lets out a yawn and stretches his arms above his head as he pulls himself out of bed. A knock on his front door startles him as he grumbles and stumbles down the stairs. Who the hell would be knocking on his door at 9 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?

He's surprised when he pulls the door open. Lucas Scott is standing on the other side, shuffling his feet back and forth, his hands pushed deep into his pockets.

"Julian…" he nods, giving the brunette a slight smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…" Julian agrees skeptically as he lets Lucas into the house and closes the door behind him. "Want some coffee or something?" he asks as he makes his way into the kitchen and begins pouring himself a cup.

Lucas nods appreciatively and mumbles a "thanks" as Julian sets a mug of coffee down on the table in front of him.

"So, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but is there a particular reason that you are here?" Julian asks as he lifts the mug to his lips and allows the caffeine to sink into his system. "I mean we aren't exactly friends…"

"It's about Brooke…"

"Of course it is," Julian nods as he sets the mug down and turns to Lucas. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Why the hell is she so guarded?" Lucas asks as he lets out a bitter laugh. "Last night I told her that I wanted to be with her and she said she was just trying to protect me. But, I get this feeling that there's something deeper; that there is a reason why she doesn't believe in commitment and why she won't trust anyone."

"You wanna know the truth?" Julian asks pointblank, his eyes clouding with seriousness. "Because, I'm telling you man, it's not pretty."

Lucas gulps and slowly nods as he takes a long sip of coffee, preparing himself for what he's about to hear. "Yeah… I do," he mutters quietly as he sets the mug back down on the oak surface.

"Brooke doesn't trust people when it comes to relationships for a variety of reasons," he starts off slowly, leaning back and closing his eyes momentarily, before blinking them back open. "First of all, I don't know if she's told you about Theresa and I or not, but that definitely made her vulnerable when it comes to trusting. I was drunk and we were fighting and I somehow ended up in bed with Theresa. Not a day goes by where I don't regret it."

"So that's it?" Lucas asks as he looks at Julian confused. "She doesn't trust men because of you?"

"God no," Julian shakes his head as he exerts a small laugh. "She had trust issues way before I came along. I just added fuel to the fire. Her father, well I don't know what she's told you about him, but they have a very bitter relationship. She's always had a hard time trusting men because of him. And then there are her parents…" he chuckles at the last part. "Where do I even start with them? Her mother is only with her father because of his money and her father is only with her mother because of reputation. Behind closed doors, it's ugly and their marriage is a total lie. Brooke has been surrounded by bad examples her whole life and that is why she is so afraid of committing. She's afraid of ending up like her parents."

"How do you know all of this?" Lucas asks as his eyes widen.

"I used to be you," Julian chuckles as he stands up and places his mug in the sink. "If I have one piece of advice for you, it's not to give up on Brooke. She needs you Lucas and you've been a really good influence in her life. Fight for her. I didn't and it's probably the biggest mistake I've made in my life."

"Why are you so supportive of us Julian?" Lucas asks as he shrugs his coat on and walks towards the door slowly. "I mean don't you love Brooke too?"

"Honestly, I always will," Julian nods slowly, his eyes travelling temporarily to the floor before lifting back up. "But, I had my chance and it wasn't meant to be. If she's going to be with any other guy, I hope it's you because god knows you treat her the way that she deserves to be treated."

"Thanks man," Lucas nods appreciatively as he pulls the door open and steps outside. "It means a lot to hear that from you."

"Just don't hurt her Lucas. She's been through enough already."

* * *

She brushes a stray strand of honey blonde hair from her eyes as she closes her math textbook and leans back, letting out a yawn. It was a Saturday night, meaning most girls her age would be out partying and having fun, yet here she is doing homework, typical Haley James.

"Don't most girls your age go out and have fun on a Saturday night instead of study?"

She jumps at the sound of the voice and clutches her chest with her hand. "Nathan you scared the shit out of me! How the hell did you get in here?"

"Shouldn't leave your door unlocked James," he teases as he sits on the edge of her bed and shoots her a typical Scott smile. "Do you have a minute?"

Of course she had a minute for him. She always did. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart beating against her ribcage as he gives her that infamous Scott smirk that nearly makes her melt. "Uh… yeah… what's up?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but I'm just going to be honest with you…"

"Okay…" she drawls on as she leans forward and places a comforting hand on his knee. "What's going on Nathan? Whatever it is you can tell me."

And this is why he feels this way about her. She's so kind and genuine. She has a heart of gold and she's so full of compassion. He loves that about her.

"I have these weird feelings for you…" he admits as his face turns a bright shade of red. "I can't really explain it but…"

"What do you mean you have these weird feelings for me?" she questions with the raise of an ash eyebrow. "What kind of feelings Nathan?"

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Haley," he admits slowly as he stares intensely into her chocolate brown eyes. "It scares the shit out of me because I've never been in love Hales," he admits as he stands up and reaches down to intertwine their fingers. "But, I think that I could be with you."

"Nathan…" she looks at him with broken eyes. Her heart is racing rapidly and she can feel her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.

"I just… I feel like I can tell you anything when I talk to you. You always listen to me and you never judge. I've never had a girl like you in my life Haley. But, there's just this feeling that you give me. It's like I get butterflies in my stomach whenever you're around, cheesy I know," he chuckles as he looks deeply into her eyes and smiles widely. "Whenever you're around, I feel like it's just you and me and I can be myself. It scares me so much Haley because I've never felt this way before and I've never wanted to up until now…"

"Nathan… I…" she whispers at a loss for words. The boy that she's had a crush on for months now is confessing his love to her and she can't even say anything back? Where were the right words when she needed them?

"It's okay Haley I get it," he nods as he lets go of her hand. "You don't feel the same way. You don't have to say it." He gives her a sad smile as he turns around and walks for the door.

She reaches out and grabs him, turning him around to face her, and leans up to gently brush her lips against his. The kiss is soft and sweet. It's simple. Yet full of such passion. Nathan smiles as he pulls away and grabs onto her face, crashing his lips feverishly against hers in a more heated kiss.

"You always find a way to surprise me, don't you Haley James?" he chuckles as he rests his forehead against hers.

"I think I love you too Nathan Scott," she smiles as she reaches up and softly caresses his cheek with her hand. "But hey, don't worry, I'm new to this whole love thing too. So maybe we can figure it out together?"

"I'd love that," he grins as he pulls her closer to him and gently places a kiss on her lips. "Wanna go to the dance with me on Monday?"

"I don't know," she states with a smirk that soon becomes a full blown smile. "That would mean I'd have to turn down all of those other handsome guys that asked me. I have to weigh out my options first."

"Ouch," Nathan pretends to feign hurt as he places his hand on his heart in mock disappointment. "You trying to break my heart Haley James?"

"Of course, I'll go to the dance with you," she smiles widely before reaching up to capture his lips in a searing kiss, pouring every ounce of passion that she has into it. "There's nobody else I'd rather go with."

* * *

Memories flood into the back of her mind, replaying over and over again like a film reel, as she stares at the pictures that surround her. They remind her of a time when her life was good. When she was happy. And now she has Lucas in her life and she's finally ready to let him in. She's finally ready to admit what she's been scared to admit all along. She needs Lucas. She's always needed him.

Lucas has been her savior; the one thing that she has needed in her life to make her realize that she doesn't need drugs to be happy. She always said that she didn't think she would stop until she found another addiction. But, she's found another addiction; Lucas. The blonde is always consuming her thoughts. Every time she's around him a feeling that can be compared to that of butterflies flutters in the pit of her stomach. Even just the thought of seeing him makes her heart race faster.

She flashes back to the hardest moment in her life, the darkest days she's ever lived, and she notices that one thing was missing during that time to save her from her darkness; Lucas. Everything happens for a reason, she believes. Lucas came into her life to prevent history from repeating itself, to prevent her from spiraling into darkness once again.

She knows what she has to do. She stands up and walks over to the drawer beside her bed, pulling it open and grabbing the bags of white powder from underneath her diary. She walks into the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror.

She's broken. Hazel eyes cloud with emptiness as sultry tears cling to mascara coated eyelashes. A smile that encompasses nothing but fakeness etches across her face. Her face is pale, almost like the life has been drained from it. The girl in the picture that once smiled so vibrantly, whose eyes were so full of life, is gone. She wants that girl back. She's dead inside; a mere shell of the girl she once was, a lost and broken soul that has let the harshness of life swallow her whole, a broken remnant of a girl who once dreamed of being something great.

She empties the contents of the bags into the sink and lets out a deep breath that she hadn't even realized she's been holding. She watches brokenly as she turns the tap on and lets the water wash away her former sins. The powder swirls down the drain before it vanishes like thin air before her eyes.

* * *

Two shoe-clad feet rock back and forth anxiously as slim fingers intertwine with one another and pearly white teeth bite down on soft cherry red lips.

The sound of feet clambering down the stairs is made present as the oak door swings open. With her hands on her hips, Rachel Gatina, stands on the other side, a ghost of a smile appearing softly on her face.

"Brooke…"

"Hey… Rachel," she attempts to smile at the redhead that has always been such a huge part of her life.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Okay…" Rachel nods as she steps to the side and closes the door behind Brooke. "What's up?"

"I miss you Rachel," Brooke cracks as she feels a tear seep from the corner of her eye. "And I hate that I let drugs get in the way of our friendship."

"I miss you too Brooke," Rachel nods as she stands still, hands firmly planted on her hips. It takes everything inside of her not to break down and cry. "And I love you so much. But, you've reached a point in your life where you've chosen to love drugs more than the people that love you. I get it, Brooke, I do. I've been there. They fill an empty void in your heart that longs to be filled with some kind of love. They are faithful, always by your side, they never let you down. But… as a former addict, I can't be around someone that chooses drugs over the people in their life that care about them. I want to be there for you Brooke. But… I can't and it kills me."

"Rachel," Brooke whispers, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes, pouring like thick sheets of rain. "I stopped."

"What?" Surprise flickers across the redhead's face as her brown shock filled eyes widen like saucers.

"I stopped," Brooke repeats quietly as she looks down at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting. "You were right," she whispers as she looks up at the redhead and attempts to smile through her tears. "I loved the drugs too much because something was missing. My heart ached for some kind of love; love that is more than just friendship. But, I was afraid of love because I didn't want to get hurt. The drugs, they compensated for the love that I yearned for, and they… they couldn't hurt me. I was running away from life because I was scared of it. But, today, I was reminded of the girl that I used to be. And I don't want to be that girl again, Rachel, I don't. I don't want to wake up in a hospital bed and realize that I have nothing left to live for, because I do. I don't want to wish that I wasn't born because then life would be easier. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I wasted my entire life away just because I was addicted to something that had the strength to rip my dreams away from me. I don't want to be that girl again Rachel. I won't."

A smile breaks out across Rachel's face as she steps forward and embraces her best friend in a hug. Both girls allow the tears to waterfall from their eyes for a few minutes before Rachel pulls away.

"God look at us," she mutters, reaching up to wipe a few stray tears from her cheek, "being all sappy and shit." Brooke attempts to laugh as she reaches up and wipes the tears from her face as well.

"I'm so proud of you Brooke," she smiles as she reaches out and places her hand on top of Brooke's shoulder comfortingly. "And I know you'll get through it this time. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are not the same girl that you were before," Rachel smiles warmly. "You're so much stronger now and you've grown up so much. You just… you lost your way for a bit but now you've found it again. And you… you have Lucas this time."

"Lucas," Brooke whispers as realization hits her. She was so intent on repairing her damaged friendship with Rachel that she had forgotten about Lucas. "Rachel I have to go."

"What?" the redhead frowns as Brooke retreats for the door.

"Lucas. I have to go see Lucas," she mumbles as she fumbles in her purse for her keys. "But hey, I promise that I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay…" Rachel frowns as Brooke bounds out the door and dashes towards her powder blue Volkswagen.

* * *

She doesn't even knock. She just bursts through Lucas's bedroom door. "Lucas!" she calls out instantly.

He's standing in the middle of his bedroom in his boxers, attempting to pull on a pair of jeans. His hair is wet, indicating that she's just gotten out of the shower. She feels her breath hitch in her throat as she struggles to peel her eyes away.

"Uh… hey Brooke," he whispers lowly as he reaches for a towel and rubs it against his wet hair before smiling at her awkwardly. "I know we left things kind of awkward last night but…"

"Lucas…" she croaks out as a new batch of tears slides down her cheeks. She can't even remember the last time she's cried this much in one day. "I'm so broken… fix me."

He sees the brokenness in her eyes, and the beauty that hides behind them. He drops the towel that is pressed up against his blonde locks and quickly walks over to her, enveloping the brunette that he feels so strongly about in his arms. He lets her cry as she clings to his well-muscled chest, feeling like she never wants to let go of this moment.

"Brooke…" he whispers as he pulls away and stares intently into those beautiful hazel eyes that he sees so much life inside of, hidden behind the brokenness that fronts them.

"I'm ready," she smiles through her tears as she reaches up and wipes them away.

"What?"

"I'm ready," she repeats as she steps closer to him, their faces a mere few inches apart. "I'm finally ready to be with you Lucas."

"Brooke…"

She holds her hand up to stop him. "Just let me finish, okay?" He nods slowly as she continues, "I was afraid of you before. I was afraid of the way that you make me feel and I was afraid of the power that I have to break your heart, I still am. And I was also afraid of getting my heart broken too because I've had it happen before and it sucks. I chose to ignore the feelings that I was having for you to eliminate the risk of getting my heart broken like before. But, you're not Julian, I know that. And, I feel like we could be really great together. Whenever I'm with you, I just… I get this feeling that it's right you know? We might be about as opposite as fire and gasoline but… somehow we just fit… you're the missing piece to the puzzle that I've been looking for all along Lucas. I need you."

He releases the breath that he's been holding and allows a smile to etch its way across his face. Finally, he steps forward and crashes his lips into hers. She cradles the back of his head in her hands and deepens the kiss as his tongue drags across the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly grants him. That one kiss encompasses all of the hunger, desire, passion, and feeling they've had for one another over the course of the last few months. When Lucas pulls away, he stares into Brooke's eyes and smiles wider than he's ever smiled before. Finally, Brooke Davis is his. The girl that he's been in love with since the seventh grade is finally his. The girl whose façade he has always seen through is his. This beautifully broken girl is all his. And he's never been happier. He doesn't care if their worlds are different, he doesn't care that their social cliques don't always approve of them coinciding. All that he cares about in this moment is the beautiful brunette in his arms. And the fact that she is finally his.

Lucas!"

The blonde groans as his mother's voice breaks through his sensual embrace with Brooke. She really knows how to ruin a moment.

"I'll be right back," he apologizes as he places a light kiss on her lips and rushes out the door to speak with his mother.

Brooke can't help but smile as she sits herself down on the edge of Lucas's bed. Finally, she feels like everything is falling into place for her. Lucas's phone beeps beside her and she glances over to see the name Rachel pop up. Rachel? Since when are Lucas and Rachel even friends? Since when did Rachel and Lucas even know each other? Curious, she reaches over and grabs the phone. She knows that it's wrong to infringe upon someone else's privacy but curiosity is killing her. She flicks it open and clicks on the new text message.

_Hey Luke. Are we still going to the school dance together Monday night?" _

_Rach_

She scans the message in disbelief. Lucas is taking Rachel to the dance tomorrow night? She was kind of hoping that Lucas was going to ask her tonight.

"Hey Brooke… I'm sorry but I have to fill in at the café tonight but I'll call you after and we can…" Lucas trails off as he walks back into the room and closes the door.

"Brooke," he looks at the brunette with concern clouding in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're taking Rachel to the dance?"

"Brooke… how did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter," she snaps as she stands up and glares at him furiously. "Are you taking Rachel to the dance or not?"

"Well I was going to but…"

"Unbelievable Lucas," she growls as she picks up her purse and searches frantically for her keys.

"Brooke. We weren't even… well you said that you just wanted to be friends, and Rachel…

"No, it's fine, I get it," Brooke nods, her eyes void of emotion. "You like Rachel too. You know for someone who claims that he cares about me, you have a funny way of showing it."

"I do not like Rachel in any way other than a friend!" Lucas defends, his voice rising with anger and harshness. "And I do care about you Brooke. You know that."

"Really?" she shoots him a hostile glare, iciness swirling in the depths of her hazel eyes. "Somehow I have a hard time believing that. One minute, you're kissing me and telling me that you want to be with me. Then, you go off and ask Rachel to the dance!"

"Look Brooke, you can try to pin this on me all you want but you were the one that was playing hard to get, okay?" he growls, bitterness tainting his words. "Truthfully, yes I was going to ask you to the dance but Rachel asked me first. And I said yes. Because, you didn't want me and you had made that very clear at the time!"

"Well it looks like you've made yourself clear this time!" Brooke yells furiously, a fire burning in the core of her eyes. "Have fun at the dance with my best friend!"

Without another word, Brooke shoots him an ominous glare, before turning around and stomping out of his room angrily. How could he do this to her? How could he say yes to Rachel when he knew how she felt about him? Okay, maybe she had played hard to get and hadn't showed him any interest, but according to everyone else her feelings were pretty obvious. And if he really feels the way about her that he claims he does, he would have just asked her to the dance and turned Rachel down, right?

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! Brucas is over before they even started, betcha didn't see that one coming! Well, I promise that they will be together soon but Brooke's jealous side is going to come out next chapter and it might not be pretty. Also, next chapter is going to be the dance. Also next chapter we are going to see some Nathan/Lucas interaction, maybe a little Brachel, of course some Brucas, a little Rachel/Jake/Peyton triangle that is going to start occurring, and finally, a big Breyton moment that will involve psycho Derek, but it will be slightly different than it was on the show. Hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure if I want Jake to end up with Peyton or Rachel yet but maybe after a few more chapters I'll put up a poll to see what you guys want but feel free to leave your suggestion in a review as well because I will also be counting those. And finally, please review because as you all know, it speeds up the updating process :)


	8. Love Triangles & Psychotic Imposters

**It doesn't matter how you planned it. It doesn't matter how you envision it. Without even knowing it sometimes life has a way of finding exactly what you need or exactly who you need.**

**xxxx**

It's been two days. Two days since she's spoken to Lucas. She hates feeling this way. She misses him more than words can possibly describe and as a result she's hardly spoken to anyone over the weekend.

"Brooke, what the hell is your problem?" Alex asks sharply, breaking the brunette beauty from her train of thought.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke rolls her eyes as she runs a bright coat of red nail polish over her toes.

"You've been moping around all weekend. You haven't returned anyone's calls. And you've been ignoring me all day… what the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"It's not you Alex," Brooke groans as she sets the nail polish brush back into the bottle and turns her attention to Alex. "I just… you wouldn't understand…"

"Try me," Alex smirks, slamming the magazine that she was reading shut and focusing her eyes on Brooke's.

"Well usually I tell Rachel this kind of stuff but considering she's part of the reason that I feel this way…"

"Just spit it out Davis!"

"Well, you see, I kind of told Lucas that I wanted to be with him last night…"

"You did?" Alex smiles as her face lights up. "It's about damn time! Now I don't have to listen to you whine about Lucas all of the time!"

"He's going to the dance with Rachel tomorrow night…"

"That's great! Wait a second… what?" Alex gasps, her smile faltering. "Did you just say that Lucas and Rachel were going to the dance together because I'm not following…"

"Yes," Brooke snaps harshly as she looks at her feet. "Rachel asked him to the dance first and he said yes…"

"That bitch!" Alex exclaims loudly as she shakes her head, luscious brunette locks falling into her face. "She knew how you felt about Lucas and she had the audacity to ask him to the dance. Even if you guys were fighting that like breaks the cardinal girl code rule! I can't believe Rachel, who I always thought was loyal as hell, would do that to you!"

"I know," Brooke looks down at her hands as she feels a tear gather in the corner of her eye. "I'm not sure what hurts worse; the fact that Lucas said yes to Rachel when he knew that I would have gone with him or the fact that Rachel asked him when she knew how I felt about him. I guess it all hurts the same."

"Have you talked to Rachel about it?"

"No…" Brooke drawls on quietly. "I mean, we just got out friendship back, I don't want to cause any more damage."

"So you haven't told Rachel that you're pissed at her for asking Lucas to the dance?" Alex raises an eyebrow as Brooke shakes her head. "Oh man, this dance is gonna be good," Alex smirks as she rubs her hands together excitedly.

"You're sick, you know that?" Brooke shoots Alex a cold glare as she stands up.

"You love me," Alex smiles as she stands and throws her coat on. "I have to get going. I'm going to the dance with Chase tonight," she kinks an eyebrow suggestively.

"You mean Chase as in the clean teen Chase?" Brooke smirks, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yes," Alex smirks. "What he's hot!"

"Maybe. But, he's also a clean teen Alex, as in a virgin. Something that you clearly are not… so I wouldn't be expecting any after prom sex."

"I know that," Alex frowns. "I really like this guy Brooke. I would never force him to compromise what he believes in or pressure him into it."

"Good," Brooke smiles. "I'll see you tonight I guess."

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's going to work out Brooke, I promise. Everyone knows that you and Lucas are going to be together. It's inevitable," Alex smiles as she reaches for the door, pushing it open.

"I sure hope you're right Alex because it's only been two days and I can't take the pain that I'm feeling already," Brooke whispers with a sad, disheartened smile.

* * *

She looks like an angel. The white dress that covers her body brings out the life in her piercing green eyes. She smiles at him as she steps forward, taking his breath away.

"Peyton…" he whispers breathlessly as he steps forward and intertwines their fingers. "You look beautiful baby."

"Thanks Jake. You don't look so bad yourself handsome," she smirks as she steps forward, moving her lips closer to his, so close that he can feel her hot breath tickling his lips, before moving them over to his ear. "But you'll just have to wait until after the prom to see what's underneath this dress."

"You're the devil you know that?" Jake mutters as Peyton pulls away and sends him a satisfying smile. "uh… so I have something to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" she asks worriedly as she sits on the edge of his bed, gently stroking his hand with hers. "Because if it's not you can tell me…"

"Lucas… he asked me to join the Ravens… A player was injured and there's an opening on the team. I think I'm going to take it."

"Jake," Peyton shakes her head as her eyes wander aimlessly around the room, refusing to lock onto his. She lets go of his hand and sighs. "I don't want you to get sucked back into that life again. You finally got out and we're happy Jake. We don't need that drama in our lives… you know how it is.

"Peyton!" Jake mutters angrily as he stands up and pushes himself away from her. "Why do you have to make this about you? I want to join the Ravens. Things are better now that Lucas in on the team and I feel left out. I won't allow myself to get drug back into that life! But, I feel like you're being selfish by telling me not to join the team. You should be supporting my dreams."

"I just… I feel like I'm going to lose you Jake, if you join the Ravens."

"What are you talking about Peyton?" Jake asks as he stares at his girlfriend sadly. "I'm not going anywhere baby. I love you. Just because I'm going to be joining the Ravens again doesn't mean that I'm not going to be with you."

"What about this?" she asks, throwing Jake's phone at him. "When you were in the bathroom, a new text message popped up from Rachel. I know that I shouldn't have been snooping but I was curious and worried because I know that you and Rachel have a history. So as a concerned girlfriend, I checked it out…"

"Peyton…"

"Are you happy Jake?" she asks pointblank, a tear gathering in the corner of her eye as she quickly reached up to wipe it away. "I mean are you really happy… with me? Because if you aren't you can tell me..."

"Of course I am Peyton. I love you."

"What if she ruins what we have Jake!" She asks pointing to his phone. "I'm scared of going down that road again."

"Peyton…"

"I know how you used to feel about her Jake. I know that you were madly in love with Rachel before I came along and I'm scared that one day you're going to wake up and realize that I'm not what you need anymore and that what you need has been there all along. I… I can't let my heart go through that torture Jake."

"Peyton you're being ridiculous!" Jake groans as he shoves his hands deep in his pockets. "Nothing is going to change. I'm not going to deny that Rachel and I have a history because we do. But, what I feel for Rachel now is nothing! Because, I am in love with someone else; someone who is stubborn as hell and won't let the past go! I feel like I'm holding onto this relationship and you're the one that doesn't want to be invested in it anymore! It seems to me like you're just looking for a way out!"

"You know what Jake… I just… I need some time to think," Peyton mutters as she backs away and heads for the door. She feels like she is suffocating.

"Peyton, where are you going?" Jake moans as he steps in front of the door.

"I think I'm just going to stay home from the dance tonight. I just need some time to think Jake… I love you, okay? But, I'm hurt. What you said… that hurt me… you don't think I love you Jake? I love you more than anything! And it hurts me to know that you don't think I do."

* * *

"You look beautiful Hales. I know I've said it already but I can't say it enough," Nathan smiles as he twirls his girlfriend around and places a kiss on her lips. They encompass young love perfectly; two kids, completely opposite from one another, neither has ever been in love before and they are jumping into it very fast.

"Thank you," she whispers as she rests her head on his chest. "You know, I'm really glad that you told me how you felt Nathan. Because, I don't think I ever would have had the guts to do it myself."

"With you it's easy Hales. You make me want to be a better person. I was looking for love in all the wrong places. And then, when I wasn't looking it for it, you came along."

"I see the good in you Nathan," Haley smiles as she removes her head from his chest and stares into his beautiful eyes. "You're not the jackass that everyone has made you out to be. But… I just… I wish that you could try to get to know Lucas better. I want the two people that I love to be able to have a relationship. You shouldn't let Dan define the way that you feel about your brother. He's a good guy, Nate. Just like you."

"I know that Haley," Nathan whispers as he intertwines their fingers and pulls her closer to him. "It's just hard you know? We've never had anything to do with each other and then suddenly we are thrown on the same basketball team and expected to get along. We don't even know each other; we might as well be strangers."

"Why don't you fix that?" Haley asks as the song ends and she lets go of Nathan. "I think that your brother would like that."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Haley smiles as she leans up and places a kiss on his lips. "Now go, fix it!" she grins as she pushes him in Lucas's direction.

**xxxx**

"May I cut in?" Nathan asks as he walks up to Rachel and Lucas, who are dancing.

"You wanna dance with Luke? No offense Nate but that's kind of creepy," Rachel smirks at her ex-boyfriend as she lets go of Lucas. "But, if you insist."

"I don't wanna dance with Lucas!" Nathan rolls his eyes at the redhead. "I was just hoping we could maybe talk…" he smiles slightly, his hands jammed in the pockets of his pants as Haley shoots him a smile from across the room.

"So, what's up?" Lucas asks his brother awkwardly as he plays with his tie.

"I was just wondering if we could maybe talk," Nathan shrugs as he pushes the gym door open and steps outside. "Nice night huh?"

"Beautiful," Lucas agrees as the two brothers walk towards the beach. "You're treating Haley good?"

"Actually, that's part of the reason why I'm here," Nathan nods as he takes a seat on the sand. "I love your best friend Lucas. I promise that I'm not playing any games here. Haley makes me feel like nobody has ever made me feel. To be honest with you, I had Haley tutor me to get back at you for tutoring Brooke. But then, I felt this weird connection with her. And, I love her man. I would never do anything to hurt her, I swear. I just… I wanted you to know that my intentions are true."

"That's it?" Lucas asks, his blue eyes piercing into his brother's. "Because, I approve of you and Haley. I don't understand it one bit. But, she loves you. And if you make her happy, then that's enough for me. Because all I want is for my best friend to be happy."

"Thanks, I appreciate it Luke," Nathan smiles as he throws a pebble into the water, watching it ripple in through the stillness. "And I want you to know that I approve of you and Brooke. That girl has been through hell and back. None of us really understand what all she's been through. But, we've all tried to get through to her. And she's always been distant. You're the first person to ever truly break her open and in such as short time too. Just promise me you'll take care of her?"

"I'll always take care of Brooke," Lucas smiles as images of the brunette that he feels so strongly about dance into the back of his mind. "But, I think I ruined my chance of being with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel asked me to the dance so that I could make Brooke jealous and I said yes. Brooke… she told me that she wanted to be with me. And when she found out that I was taking Rachel to the dance she was so broken… and I hate that I hurt her, Nathan. I don't know what to do to fix this…"

"You need to tell her Lucas. Brooke is vulnerable and guarded as hell. She probably thinks that you don't care. It doesn't make much sense but that's just how Brooke is. Fight like hell for her and never give up because I know Brooke Davis and if she feels as strongly about you as you do her, she'll come around. It just takes time."

"I'm afraid of falling for her more than she falls for me. And that scares me. Because I know the power that she has to break my heart."

"Brooke feels the same way about you Lucas. Trust me, anyone can spot it from a mile away. She just doesn't know how to show it because she's afraid. But, I can promise you that if you wait for her, it'll be worth it."

"You know this is the first real conversation we've had," Lucas grins as he stands up and brushes the sand from his pants. "Well, I mean besides that day in the gym. It was nice…"

"It was," Nathan agrees as the ocean disappears behind them and the school comes into view. "I hope we can have more."

"Really?" Lucas turns to his brother, confused. "I thought you hated me."

"I did," Nathan chuckles as he pulls the doors open and steps inside. "I hated you because my father taught me too and it was all I knew. But, Dan's perception of you shouldn't affect me wanting to get to know my brother. You can thank Hales for showing me what I always knew," he shoots his older brother a smile before disappearing into the crowd in search of his girlfriend.

* * *

The sight of them dancing is enough to make her sick. The boy that she is supposed to be with and the girl that is supposed to be her best friend are dancing and laughing like there is a natural chemistry brewing between them. Jealousy surges through her eyes and pumps through her veins as she watches them from across the room.

"Can I have this dance?"

Brooke attempts to smile at Julian as he holds his hand out for her. "Sure," she nods as she accepts his gesture and follows him to the dance floor. She was relieved that Julian didn't have a date to the dance so the two of them had agreed to go together as friends.

"You like him don't you?" Julian asks as he watches Lucas twirl Rachel and catches Brooke's jealous glare. He finds that Brooke seems to be moving the couple closer to Rachel and Lucas.

"I like him a lot," Brooke admits as she rests her head against Julian's shoulder and feels a tear spring at the corner of her eye. "I finally got over my fear of being with him and now this happens," she mumbles as she jerks her head towards the couple. "You can't deny the chemistry between them. That's what I've been afraid of all along. You remember what Peyton used to say?"

"People always leave…" Julian mutters as he looks at the couple and back at Brooke. "And people always grieve. I get that you're hurt Brooke. But, I don't see the chemistry between them. To me they look like two friends that are having fun together, not two people who have feelings for each other, just like us."

"But we have a history together Julian…"

"I know that," he nods as she stares into the eyes of the girl that he's about to set free. "But, we don't have that anymore. A part of me will always love you Brooke but we've both been holding onto this relationship because we are afraid; afraid of getting our hearts broken. I want you to go be with Lucas because that boy wants to be with you and not Rachel. And Lucas is the only one that is going to make you truly happy."

"But what about Rachel?"

"He doesn't like Rachel in that way, Brooke. You've just made up an illusion that they have chemistry together in your head to protect yourself. You've gotta stop doing that."

Julian catches Brooke's gaze meet Lucas's as they suddenly appear beside Lucas and Rachel. He notices the chemistry, the fire of passion that burns between them. This kind of love is too good for them to give up on.

Brooke's eyes drift to Rachel's, a hostile glare forming in the depths of her hazel orbs. Rachel catches this and leans into Lucas, pressing her lips against his. He knows what she's doing and he wants to object but she catches him completely off guard.

He sees the brokenness gather in Brooke's eyes as she leans forward and presses her lips against Julian's, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, as she pulls him in for a heated kiss. "What are you doing?" he mutters against her lips.

"Just go with it," she whispers as his hands move to her lower back and her hands find their way to the back of his neck.

Julian can sense that Lucas is just as hurt as Brooke, judging by the look that he is giving them right now, while still kissing Rachel.

Finally, Julian pulls away and caresses her cheek. "Goodbye Brooke," he whispers.

Brooke doesn't say anything and Julian can tell that something bad is going to happen. She walks up to Rachel and shoves her hard, pushing her away from Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing Brooke?" Rachel shrieks as she re-gains her footing.

"Brooke!" Julian calls as he pulls the brunette away from Rachel. "Just… leave it."

"You knew how I felt about him Rachel! And you still went after him. That makes you a bitch!"

"Brooke… I"

"No," Brooke shakes her head, her eyes forming a hard glare. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch the boy that I have feelings for kiss my best friend? How could you do this to me Rachel?"

"Brooke," Rachel whispers as she steps forward. "I did this for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked Lucas to the dance because I wanted to make you jealous so that you would realize how you felt."

"But… When I told him how he felt, he told me that he was going to the dance with you."

"That's because you never let him finish Brooke!" Rachel rolls her eyes. "He was going to tell you that he was going to tell me he was taking you instead. But instead you stormed off. Wake up Brooke, you're acting childish! First you push Lucas away because you think that he has feelings for me, which is absolutely ridiculous! Then you use Julian as a pawn in your game, which isn't fair because you know how Julian feels about you! This past week, you have done nothing but act like a child. Grow up!"

"Sometimes people do crazy things when they're in…" She quickly stops when she realizes what she's about to say.

"When they're what?" Rachel asks, shooting her best friend an amused look.

"When they're scared…" Brooke quickly mutters, although Rachel knows very well that Brooke was going to say something else. "Look, I have to go. I'm sorry," she mutters as she runs off in the other direction.

"Brooke!" Lucas calls as he chases after her, grabbing her by the shoulder and forcing her to turn around. "Please…"

"I just… I need some space, okay?" she mumbles. "Please, just leave me alone for a while, okay?"

* * *

"Too bad that punch isn't spiked, huh?" the brunette beauty smirks as she walks up to the punch bowl and pours herself a glass, her lips forcing a slight smile as she turns to a very solemn looking Jake Jagielski.

"Yeah," Jake mutters unenthusiastically as he takes a sip of his drink, his voice void of emotion.

"Where's Peyton?"

"I don't know," Jake shrugs as he sets his glass down and turns to the brunette. "She won't talk to me because I've been talking to Rachel again."

"I'm sorry," Brooke looks at him sympathetically. "Peyton's always been like that. She'll come around."

Jake glances at his phone one last time before he shoves it into his pocket. "She's not answering my calls or texts. That's not like Peyton, even when she's pissed off. I have a feeling that something isn't right. Should I go check on her?"

"That might piss her off even more if she's angry with you. You know how P. Sawyer is, she needs time to get over things. I'll go check on her if you want. It might be safer that way and besides I need to get out of this damn place," Brooke chuckles bitterly as she pulls her keys out of her purse. At this point she'd do anything to escape this place.

"Thanks Brooke," Jake smiles appreciatively as the brunette nods and walks back over to Julian to let him know what her plans are.

* * *

She knocks on the door loudly, calling out Peyton's name, for the fifth time. She's tried calling and texting but hasn't gotten a response.

She gets the sense that something isn't right as an eerie feeling looms over her. Rock music blasts from inside and she begins to get the feeling that Peyton is listening to angry music to unleash her feelings towards Jake and Rachel's newly reformed friendship. She kicks the flowerpot by the door to the side and smiles at the sight of the silver key that gleams before her eyes. At least the blonde hasn't changed hiding spots for her spare key over the years.

The brunette inserts the key into the lock and pushes the door open cautiously. "Peyton…" she calls out as she shuts the door behind herself. "Peyton!"

The music is coming from the basement, which seems odd to her because Peyton always listens to music in her bedroom.

Quietly opening the basement door, she descends down the stairs on her tip-toes careful not to make any noise. Once she reaches the bottom, she goes to turn around when she feels a hand grab her from behind.

She lets out a startled scream as she whips around only to be met with a blonde man that has a jagged scar above his left eye and an evil glimmer in his sharp blue eyes.

"Brooke Davis. Nice to finally meet you," he smirks as she gasps. Peyton is tied up to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Wish I could say the same about you," she grunts as he ties her hands behind her back and roughly drags her over to a chair beside Peyton's. "Let go of me you freak!"

"Not likely," he smirks creepily as he binds her legs to the chair and stands in front of the former best friends.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton glares at Brooke as she wriggles furiously in her chair.

"I came to see if you were okay because you didn't show up at the dance…"

"You should have just stayed there," Peyton hisses venomously, her green eyes full of darkness and anger.

"Do I sense some animosity between the two of you?" The man smirks as he looks back and forth between the two girls. "I like it."

"Shut up asshat," Brooke hisses vehemently as she focuses her attention back on the blonde beside her, shooting her a questioning look.

"Ooh, we've got a feisty one here don't we Peyton?" he smirks as he takes a step closer to Brooke and pulls a sharp butcher knife from his back pocket. "I don't appreciate your back talk Miss Davis," he tells her with an evil smirk as he gently brushes the cold blade across her neck. "Say you're sorry."

"When hell freezes over," the brunette growls as she spits in his face.

"Oh that's it, this bitch is dead!" he spits out with the venom of a snake tainting his words.

"Wait a second!" Peyton calls out before the man can press the knife to her former best friend's throat. "Let me kill the bitch, please?"

"Peyton!" Brooke looks at her friend with disbelief. "You have your reasons to hate me but please… don't."

"You're going to die either way. Might as well be me that kills you," Peyton shrugs, her eyes cold and glazed over with indignation.

"True," the man gives Peyton a nod. "But can I trust you?"

"You know you can trust me Derek," she tells him with a seductive smile. "After all we're meant to be together, right?"

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke interrupts as she looks back and forth between the two blondes curiously. "Who's this creepy man?"

"He's my soul mate," Peyton smiles suggestively as she shoots him a wink. "Isn't that right Derek?"

"Well yes," he nods his head in agreement before he narrows his eyes suspiciously. "But, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Just hit a moment of clarity," she tells him with a bright smile as he walks over and begins to untie her from the chair, keeping her hands behind her back using his own force.

She turns and roughly presses her lips against his. "See, I wouldn't do that if I didn't think we were destined to be together," she tells him with a seductive wink.

Ian smiles excitedly as he turns to Peyton. "You still haven't proven yourself fully."

She reaches her hand out and slaps Brooke so hard across the face that it echoes throughout the basement. "That's for sleeping with my boyfriend."

"Why don't you make it hurt next time bitch?" the brunette growls harshly. There is no way in hell that she's going to die without putting up a fight. Brooke Davis doesn't go down without a battle. Ever. She's one of the toughest girls in Tree Hill and she's going to prove why.

Peyton smirks before slapping Brooke again, this time even harder. The brunette winces as a fierce sting rips across her face and Peyton's handprint imprints itself on her right cheek. "You slap like a little pussy," Brooke hisses as she holds the pain back. It's something she's done her whole life.

Derek lets out a booming laugh as he holds the knife out to Peyton. "Finish this bitch off."

"Gladly," Peyton smiles as Brooke braces herself for death.

"Finally getting your wish huh?" Brooke growls as Peyton grips the knife and prepares to launch it into Brooke's skin before quickly turning and jabbing it into Ian's chest, just above the heart.

Ian lets out a bloodcurdling scream as he sinks to the floor into pain.

"You didn't actually think I was going to kill you?" Peyton smirks as she bends down and quickly unties Brooke from the chair.

"No," Brooke gulps as she quickly looks around. Of course, she thought Peyton was going to kill her. "I was just playing along… Who knew you were such a good actor P. Sawyer?"

"Thank you," Peyton bows her head as she loosens the brunette from the chair and helps her get free.

The two girls quickly make their way up the stairs as Brooke dials 911 and lets them know of the emergency.

"Who is that guy Peyton?" Brooke demands after she hangs up the phone. "And what the hell is he doing here?"

"A few months ago, I found a note from my birth mother Ellie in a Led Zeppelin record she had given me. It said I had a brother named Derek. Around the same time, I had been getting these strange emails from somebody saying that they were watching me. I tried contacting Derek but he said that he didn't want to be a part of my life. The next day I got a call back from him saying that he was sorry and he'd only said that because he was shocked to find out he had a sister and that he wanted to meet me. So, I arranged for us to meet. Derek and I spent a few weeks together, bonding as siblings. Until tonight, he showed up here and tried telling me that we were meant to be together. I told him to leave and he wouldn't so I bit him and threatened to call the cops. He grabbed me and tied me up to the chair. I think he was planning on raping and killing me until you showed up…"

"Wow…" Brooke breathes out breathlessly, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry Peyton."

"Brooke… Look um… I just wanted to say…" Before the blonde could finish her sentence she heard the noise of footsteps on the stairs.

Ian was dragging himself up the basement stairs, covered in crimson blood, the blood splattered butcher knife tightly gripped in his hand. "N-now y-you're b-both g-going t-to d-die," he sputters out, blood pouring gruesomely from his mouth.

Both girls let out a bloodcurdling scream as they run up the stairs, Ian dragging himself after them.

He corners Peyton and lunges at her, the knife heading straight for her heart. Brooke sneaks up behind him and smashes a chair over his head as he misses Peyton's body by a mere few inches. Frustrated, he grabs the knife and pulls it from the wall just as Brooke reaches for it. She quickly pulls her hand back as he turns to her.

He laughs bitterly. "G-g-game o-over b-b-bitch," he sputters out breathlessly as he pushes the knife towards her, only to be hit in the back of the head by Peyton, this time with a baseball bat that she had kept hidden behind the door in case of an emergency. The knife weakly stabs Brooke in the shoulder as Ian collapses to the floor, unconscious.

"No!" Peyton calls out, a flood of tears spilling from her eyes, as Brooke's eyes roll back into her head and she loses consciousness. "Brooke!" she calls out, dropping to her knees. "I'm so sorry about everything. I should have never dragged you into this mess!" she cries out desperately as she clutches the brunette's hand in her own. She feels nothing but numbness and pain. She feels Brooke's hand move and quickly turns to the brunette. "P-pey-yt-ton-n," she lets out weakly, her voice almost inaudible as she tries to keep her eyes open but they feel so heavy.

Police officers and paramedics bust into the room and look around frantically. Peyton can't do anything but cry as she watches Brooke's almost lifeless body being drug off on a stretcher.

She rides in the back of the ambulance to the hospital with Brooke but once they get there Brooke is immediately taken in for surgery.

* * *

"Peyton!"

The blonde lifts her eyes from the ground at the sound of Lucas's voice. Lucas, Rachel, Jake, Haley, Clay, Nathan, and Julian are all rushing into the hospital.

Peyton quickly stands and rushes over to Jake, collapsing into his arms. He runs a hand over her back and strokes her hair as he allows her to soak his shirt with tears. "Peyton, what happened?"

The blonde takes a deep breath as she shakily begins to tell everyone the story of what happened to her and Brooke.

Lucas lets out a weak smile and envelopes his ex-girlfriend in his arms. "You might have just saved Brooke's life," he tells her appreciatively. "If you hadn't hit him with the baseball bat…"

"It's all my fault," Peyton wails as she wipes at her eyes, guilt consuming every fiber being in her body. "If Brooke hadn't come to my house…"

"Hey," Lucas tells the blonde lowly. "It's not your fault Peyton. Brooke had no way of knowing what was going to happen. And besides, if she hadn't come over there, you would probably be dead right now. You both saved each other's lives."

The group of teenagers each take a seat in the waiting room and wait for the doctor to arrive with news on Brooke. Hours drag on like days as they wait silently and as patiently as possible.

**xxxx**

"Family of Brooke Davis…" a doctor in a white lab coat calls out as he enters the waiting room. The group quickly stands up.

"I'm her sister," Peyton answers quickly, without missing a beat. "And this is my husband," she points to Jake.

"He's my brother and this is my wife," Nathan jumps in quickly as he points to Jake and then to Haley.

"I'm her husband," Lucas answers fleetingly. "And this is my brother," he points to Clay.

"And I'm her sister as well," Rachel announces quickly as the doctor eyes them all skeptically but doesn't say anything. "And this is my husband," she adds, pointing to Julian.

"Miss Davis is in the ICU recovering. She pulled out of surgery just fine but we almost lost her a few times… She's very lucky to be alive. Her shoulder is going to be very sore and the shoulder always takes a long time to heal. She's awake now but she is still very weak."

"Can we see her?" Lucas cuts in quickly.

The doctor nods. "She has requested to see a Peyton Sawyer."

"Right here!" Peyton waves her hand impatiently. "What room is she in?"

"102…"

Before the doctor can even finish, the blonde is rushing off down the hallway towards Brooke's room.

**xxxx**

Brooke is laying on the hospital bed helplessly. Her shoulder is covered by a massage bandage and she looks weak. Her face is pale, a few cuts and scrapes covering her cheeks, and her eyes are barely open.

"Peyton…" she whispers as she tries to open her eyes wider but her left eye is nearly swollen shut.

"Brooke…" Peyton mumbles as she reaches for the brunette's hand and cries. "You…you saved my life and risked yours in the process. I… I don't know what I can possibly do to repay you."

Brooke just shrugs as she attempts to smile but somehow it hurts too much. "You don't owe me anything Peyton."

"Why did you do it Brooke?" Peyton asks after a moment of silence. "Why did you save me Brooke? You could have run… He wanted to kill me… not you."

"It's what friends do Peyton. I wasn't going to leave you there."

"Friends?" Peyton questions shakily, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. "Did you hit your head Brooke? We aren't friends anymore… in fact, if I remember correctly, you hate me."

"I don't hate you Peyton," Brooke whispers as she squeezes the blonde's hand weakly. "I could never hate you. What I did to you was awful… And we just drifted apart… headed down two different paths. I may have acted like I hated you but I never did… I missed you every day Peyton. And you'll always be a friend to me, no matter what."

"Really?" Peyton's eyes glisten with surprise. "If it's any consolation I forgave you for what you did a long time ago. After I cheated on Lucas, I realized that sometimes you can't help who you love or in your case, who you think you love. I was just so bitter towards you… But, I never hated you either. And I missed you every day too."

"So we spent all these years hating each other for nothing huh?"

"I didn't like the person you became Brooke…"

"I didn't either," Brooke admits as she holds the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes in. "And I'm not that person anymore. Because, someone taught me that I'm more than that."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah… I do… but I'm scared."

"Love's a scary thing, Brooke," Peyton whispers as she clutches Brooke's hand. "But, you can't keep running from it or you'll never conquer that fear."

"I know," she whispers quietly. Peyton is right. But, she's had such a hard time trying to overcome everything that has happened these last few days. And now she's recovering in the hospital from a stabbing. Sometimes she wonders if the timing is ever right.

"I think you need to talk to Lucas."

"But… Peyton…"

"That boy is worried sick about you. Please, just let him in and stop pushing him away," Peyton whispers as she stands up and squeezes Brooke's hand before letting it go. "I pushed him away and look where that got us. Fight for him."

* * *

Lucas Scott hates hospitals. He always has. And now he feels himself suffocating at he stares at the blank white walls, worry consuming his every thought. He walks slowly down the hall, as if he is stalling time. He's scared of what he's going to find on the other side of the door as he stops in front of Brooke's room. He sighs heavily before pushing the door open.

Brooke is lying on the bed, her eyes closed. Cuts, bruises, and scrapes cover her pale face. A large bandage covers her shoulder. She looks weak and helpless. But underneath all of it, she still looks beautiful. She still looks like his Brooke.

"Pretty girl…" he whispers, taking a seat beside her bed and squeezing her hand. "Can you hear me?"

"Luke…" she mutters weakly as she squeezes his hand. "Hi."

"I'm so glad you're okay," he murmurs quietly as he caresses her face gently with his hand, carefully not to make her wince in pain. "I was so scared that we were going to lose you… I don't know what I would do if I lost you Brooke?" he whispers painfully as a tear slides down his cheek, escaping the corner of his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispers brokenly. "For everything. Rachel was right. The way that I acted was immature and wrong. But, I did it because I feel so strongly about you and I was afraid of losing you."

"I understand," Lucas whispers as he intertwines their fingers and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "There are some other people here that want to see you. I'll be back. And, I know that you've been through a lot these past few days. But, when you're ready, I'll be here."

"Thank you Lucas," she mutters weakly as he pushes the door open. "For being so understanding."

"Anything for you Brooke," he whispers as he clicks the door shut. "Anything for the girl I love," he whispers inaudibly.

* * *

AN: So, you all probably hate me for two reasons; one because Brucas still isn't together yet officially and two because I haven't updated in almost two months. I apologize for the long wait but this past month and a half has been the busiest of my life. I can't even remember the last time that I went to bed before 4 AM. School has been extremely busy plus I've had some other personal issues to deal with and my stress level has been extremely high. I have not had any time to update but I am going on Christmas break in a few days and that means that I will have all the time in the world to update, don't worry I have not given up on this story! And I think that all you Brucas shippers are going to love the next chapter, just saying! Don't hate me for not putting them together yet but I have a plan and I promise that they are going to be together before you know it! I think I've done enough teasing. Anyways if people are still reading this, I do apologize for the wait. Please review! The next chapter is partially written so it should be up fairly soon.


	9. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

**Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life that you expect it to always be there, because you cant remember a time in you life when it wasnt. But then one day you feel something else. Something that feels wrong only because its so unfamiliar and in that moment you realize you're happy.**

**xxxx**

One week. That's how long she's been out of the hospital. Physically, she's recovered well. Emotionally, she still has alot of recovering to do. Yet it's amazing how such a violent tragedy has brought her and Peyton back together.

"Hey…"

The brunette looks up from her magazine and smiles at the blonde as she flops onto the bed. "Hey Peyt…"

"You've recovered well."

"Well that's because I've had Lucas around. He's taken such good care of me." She doesn't even notice the huge dimpled smile that stretches across her face.

"Luke huh? You two seem pretty close."

"Yeah… he's been amazing. Well you know how he is, you fell for that infamous Scott charm once."

"Yes I did," Peyton smiles as she picks at the loose seems on the bed. "Just be careful with him okay? I hurt him pretty bad."

"Why'd you do it?" Brooke asks briskly as she looks into Peyton's eyes seriously.

"I don't know honestly," Peyton admits as she looks at the bed, her eyes locked on the blanket's pattern, which she suddenly finds amusing. "I had a great boyfriend and I thought I wanted something different but now I'm not sure…"

Brooke looks at Peyton confused. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I love Jake," Peyton admits as a tear pricks at the corner of her eye. "But I feel like I'm always going to be second best ya know? It's kinda like being the footnote in someone else's love story."

"Someone else's love story? Peyton what the hell are you talking about? You and Jake are like the perfect couple…"

"When Jake and I first started dating it was like there was this passionate fire between us and that the love we had was so strong nothing could rip it apart but then… I don't know, things change, people change," she smiles sadly as she clasps her hands together nervously before proceeding. "We just aren't the same people that we used to be. And sometimes I feel like we were just so caught up in the moment and we honestly loved the idea of loving each other more than we actually loved each other."

"Peyton…"

"He's in love with someone else Brooke," Peyton mutters quietly as she reaches up and wipes a stray tear from her eye. "He might not know it yet but I do. Haven't you ever witnessed a love so strong that everyone else can see it but they can't?"

"Well yeah…" she mutters as she looks at her hands momentarily. "That's how it was with Luke and I. Everyone else could see it but I couldn't. But, I still don't understand who Jake could possibly be in love with."

"When we were kids, who was his best friend?"

"Rachel…" Brooke replies after pondering the question for a moment.

"Exactly," Peyton nods painfully. "He was in love with Rachel. We could all see it but they couldn't. He still loves Rachel, Brooke. I can sense it."

"Peyton that is ridiculous!" Brooke shakes her head as she walks over to the blonde and wraps her in a hug. "Jake isn't in love with anyone else but you. He thought he was in love with Rachel when they were kids. But that's just it. They were kids. He didn't know what love was because he had never experienced it. And Rachel was always the person that he felt most comfortable with. But, he loves you Peyton. You showed what it means to truly fall in love with someone…"

"Brooke… I… I don't know how much longer I can hang onto this relationship. It's not just about Rachel. I feel like we aren't on the same page anymore. I don't expect you to understand it but I just feel like sometimes we are better off as friends…"

"I get it," Brooke nods as a slight smile crosses her face. "It's the same with Julian and I. There was a time when I was crazy about that boy but now I've come to terms with the fact that we were just meant to be really good friends. But, don't break up with Jake because you are scared that he loves Rachel. If you decide to end things with Jake, it should be because you feel like you're better off as friends and not because of someone else."

"I know… I just… I don't know what to do Brooke!" Peyton wails as the tears fall freely like raindrops and slide down her cheeks.

"It's okay," Brooke murmurs quietly as she wraps Peyton in a tight hug. "You do what you need to do Peyton. Do what makes you happy. Even if that means that you have to feel pain temporarily, you need to do what is going to make you happy in the long run."

"You know I missed this Brooke…" Peyton whispers as she wipes at her tear brimmed eyes. "I missed being able to talk to you about anything."

"I missed it too Peyt," the brunette whispers as she smiles slightly. "I'm glad that we are getting it back because I think that we need each other right now more than ever.

* * *

He can't help but smile as he clasps her hand in his. It seems to fit perfectly with his. He's knows that he's crossing dangerous territory with Alex Dupre. He knows that she isn't the type of girl he would normally go after. His ex-girlfriend is the exact opposite of Alex; Mia is quiet, sarcastic, reserved, creative. Alex is loud, bubbly, outspoken, unique. But there's something about Alex that he is drawn too. Maybe it's the sun kissed olive skin that glows vibrantly, maybe it's the gorgeous body, maybe it's those hauntingly beautiful dark eyes, maybe it's the luscious brown locks that fall beneath her shoulders, maybe it's the loud, bubbly personality, maybe it's the wild sense of humor she harbors, maybe it's because she's different than he's used to-unfamiliar, maybe it's all of it.

"What are you grinning about?" she smiles as she slowly caresses his cheek, her finger dragging its way across his face, which is turning a deep shade of red, burning at her touch. It's definitely something.

"Nothing," he attempts to smile, his heart beating faster as her dark eyes focus sharply on his amber ones. "Just enjoying being here with you."

She grins up at him as she reaches up and gently brushes her lips against his cheek. "That's so cute. Where have you been my whole life? You know most guys are assholes. But you're different. I like that."

"Alex… I… we need to talk…"

"What is it?" she asks as she snuggles her head closer to his chest. They might not be dating but they sure as hell are acting like it. And he can't keep leading her on because although he feels something strong with Alex he doesn't know what he wants yet.

"I like you a lot," he admits with a small smile. "But I just came out of a relationship and I'm not ready to dive back into another one just yet…"

"It's okay," she grins with an understanding nod. "I totally understand."

"Also, um… as you know… our experience levels are different. And I'm not going to lie, I'm intimidated by you…"

"Chase," she whispers as she gently places her hand on his arm. "I would never force you to compromise what you believe in, ever. When the time is right, I'm sure it will be amazing, but until then I'm content just being the way that we are now. My intentions with you are true and my feelings are real. I really like you, genuinely, and this isn't some game to me. In the past it might have been. But, you're different. And I like you way too much to intentionally hurt you."

"Alex I…"

His phone beeps and he shoots Alex an apologetic look before glancing down at it. It's a text from Mia; one that he debates opening.

_Hey, it's me. I know it's been awhile but I think we made a mistake. I miss us._

"Who's that from?" Alex asks impatiently as she leans over his shoulder curiously.

He wants to be honest with her. She's always been honest with him. "It's from Mia. She wants to get back together…"

"Oh I get it…" Alex nods as she lets go of his hand. "It's okay… this is just the fantasy before returning to reality…"

"Alex," he shakes his head as he steps closer to her and intertwines their fingers. "I have really strong feelings for you. But I just got out of a relationship with Mia. And, I'm not going to lie you, I loved her, and breaking up with her was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I just need to talk to her and make sure that everything between us is really over before I move on and enter another relationship. I need closure."

"I understand," Alex nods as she lets go of his hand and smiles sadly. "And I'll respect whatever choice you make."

He smiles as she turns and heads in the opposite direction. And that's exactly why he feels so strongly about her. He just needs some closure and then he knows that he will be ready to open his heart to the possibility of love again.

* * *

The feel of the piano beneath her fingers as they move effortlessly across the keys is sensational. Making music has always been one of her biggest loves in life. She gets lost in the music and lets it take her away; lets her escape from reality.

She can sense a presence behind her and quickly removes her fingers from the keys before turning around.

Standing behind her, smirking like the perpetual idiot he is, is Chris Keller. He shoots her a devilish smile as he walks up behind her.

"You have a real talent Haley James," he grins like a Cheshire cat as he slowly drags his fingers across the piano keys. "It's a shame really; to waste it like you are."

"Chris, what are you doing here?" she groans, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his ocean blue orbs.

"I'm not sure if you've heard yet but Chris Keller is going on tour soon."

"Well that's great!" she smiles at the blonde musician. "Good for you Chris." She's known Chris Keller for a long time; they have a love-hate relationship but they have always bonded over their love for music. And Chris has always been her rock in a lot of ways. When Lucas wasn't around and she had a problem, she vented to the arrogant musician that she had slowly grown fond of over the years.

"I'm looking for a duet girl. You and I make great music together Hales. I think you should come on tour with me."

She looks at him for a second as if contemplating his idea before quickly shaking her head. "Chris, I have a life here. I can't just leave! I have Nathan and Lucas, and my family. I can't just pack up and go on tour. I'm 17 years old! I haven't even graduated from high school yet!"

"Haley this opportunity is a once in a lifetime chance. Do you really want to wake up one day and wonder what if?"

"Chris," she whispers as calmly as she can muster. "The old me might have taken that tour but the new me won't. I have a wonderful boyfriend who I am in love with. I have friends and family here that I care about. I'm sorry but I can't go. It's a great opportunity but it's not for me."

"Do you really love Nathan, Haley?" He asks suddenly, catching the honey blonde off guard completely. She looks at him with empty eyes, disbelief crawling across her face. How dare he have the audacity to ask her that?

"Of course I love Nathan!" she hisses sharply as she glares at him darkly. "How dare you ask me that?"

"You've known him for maybe all of two months Haley. How could you possibly know that you love him?"

"Chris, if this your way of trying to convince me to come on tour with you, you can stop right about now," Haley tells him as calmly as she can muster. "I am not going to ruin the best thing that has happened to me just to follow some pipe dream of mine."

"You can make that dream a reality Hales."

"Forget it Chris."

"I'm just saying, how could you possibly know that you are in love at 17? You've never really been with anyone other than Nathan and even then you haven't been with him very long."

"What is this about Chris?" Haley asks, clearly annoyed. "Obviously it's about more than just me joining you on tour."

"Nathan isn't the guy for you Haley."

"And how do you know that Chris?" Haley asks, her patience with the cocky musician wearing thin. "You aren't me. You don't know anything about Nathan and you sure as hell don't know anything about my relationship with him."

"Because he isn't me."

She looks at him for a second, almost feeling sorry for him. "Chris w-what are you…"

He cuts her off by crashing his lips into hers. It's almost as if she's frozen from shock.

By the time it finally registers in her mind that he's kissing her, it's too late.

"Haley?"

She pulls away from Chris roughly and turns to see Nathan standing in the doorway of the studio, his eyes full of pain and brokenness.

"Nathan!" Her eyes dart to the brunette boy that she loves. "I can explain…"

"You know Hales, I was always worried that I would be the one to hurt you. I never expected you to be the one to hurt me."

He doesn't say another word but bows his head in defeat and swiftly exits the recording studio.

She quickly turns to Chris. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You didn't exactly resist Hales. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah, it tells me that I was in complete and utter shock that you would do that!" she growls angrily, bitterness tainting her words.

"If you felt anything from that kiss, come on tour with me Hales," he smiles as he grabs her hand and looks deeply into her eyes.

"I didn't feel anything!" she hisses sharply, pulling away from his embrace. "I am in love with Nathan and I'm sorry if you can't accept that but it's the way that it was meant to be."

She shakes her head at him in disbelief, before turning on her heel to chase after Nathan.

* * *

The faint sound of crying seeps through the walls of the bedroom across the hall from the bathroom. A half asleep Lucas, rubs his eyes tiredly as he ponders across the hallway on his tip-toes. Keith and Karen had agreed to let Brooke stay with them until she was healed. Of course he had given the beautiful brunette his room and had opted to sleep on the couch.

He quietly pushes the door open, slipping inside the room, and closing it behind himself. "Brooke?"

"Luke?" the brunette beauty whispers as she shifts under the covers and reaches up to wipe the tears from her battered face. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" he asks, sitting himself on the edge of the bed and gently stroking her face. He can't help but notice her wince at his touch. "Sssh.. It's okay Brooke. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispers as he softly strokes her hair and places a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare about Peyton's psycho stalker," she mutters weakly.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come get me," he whispers as he brushes his lips across her forehead.

"Stay," she whispers, shifting over and patting the spot next to him. He knows that Karen would object to them sharing a bed but what was he supposed to do?

"Of course," he smiles, sliding in next to her and tightly wrapping his arms around her.

As he looks at the purple bruises and the scratches that adorn her face, he can't help but feel sick to his stomach. Who could possibly do this to Brooke? "You're strong Brooke Davis. You know that?"

"I am," she nods as she closes her eyes tightly before blinking them open. "I've always been that way. I've always had to face things alone so that's why I've had to be so strong."

"You don't have to be so strong all of the time Brooke. Don't be afraid to let your guard down. I'm here now Brooke. You don't have to face anything alone ever again," he smiles as he gently caresses her cheek, careful not to hurt her.

"Most guys wouldn't stick around through all of the games I've played and the stupid shit that I've put you through. I just… I needed to know that you were going to be there for me no matter what happens because my life is possibly more complicated than you can imagine…"

"I'm always going to be here whether you like it or not," he smiles gently before wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now go to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. I believe that I promised you a movie marathon."

* * *

"Hey stranger."

The brunette looks up from his spot by the water and smiles as the redhead plops herself beside him.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"This is our spot," she smiles as she throws a rock into the water, watching it ripple.

"You remember? Even after all of these years?" he asks, clearly surprised that Rachel would remember all of the little things about their friendship.

"Of course. I remember everything," she tells him with a sad smile. "Why the sad face Jagielski."

"My relationship is falling apart…" he shrugs as he looks at the sand. "And for once I don't know what to do about it."

"If you love Peyton and she loves you, it'll work out. A good friend of mine once told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

"Yeah and Peyton once told me that people always leave. I'm not sure which one to believe," he grumbles as he picks up a handful of sand and lets it slip between his fingers.

"If it's meant to be…"

"It'll be," Jake cuts her off, annoyed. "Yeah, I know that Rachel. But, she thinks I'm in love with you!"

"Are you?" the redhead asks without so much as a blink. A part of her is actually hoping that he says yes.

"I don't… I don't know," he admits as he stares out at the ocean hopelessly. "I love Peyton, I really do. But, I feel that we are changing so much, as people and as a couple. I don't know if I feel the same way about her as I used to… And then, there's us. We have a history Rachel. And, I would be lying if I told you that I didn't feel anything around you."

She leans over and captures his lips in a kiss. It's soft, it's sweet, yet its full of passion.

"Rachel…"

"It's okay," she nods at him with a small smile. "Peyton doesn't have to know. I just… I wanted to help you see if you had any feelings for me. If you felt something, you might. If you didn't, you don't."

"Rachel… I… this is complicated."

"Why don't you talk to your girlfriend Jake? You need to tell her what you are feeling. You need to be honest with her."

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley yells furiously as she raps on the door. "Open up!"

"Haley, I'm busy," he growls as he flings the door open, a stone cold expression on his face.

"What you saw…"

"I know what I saw Haley. Thanks for reminding me," he mutters darkly. "It's probably a good thing that this happened early in our relationship so that I know…"

"Would you just shut up?" Haley tells him bluntly as she steps forward and intertwines their fingers. "Chris asked me to go on tour with him."

"Hales, you should go," Nathan whispers, even though he really doesn't want her to. "It's a great opportunity."

"I told him that I wouldn't go because I was in love with my boyfriend. He kissed me. I didn't feel an ounce of absolutely anything. Because he wasn't you."

"Haley, I don't want you to pass this opportunity up for love. I don't want you to wake up one day and wonder what your life would be like if you had taken that tour…"

"I have the rest of my life for that stuff. Right now, I want to be here with you. And nothing is going to stop me from being with you."

"Haley…"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she smiles as he leans down and captures her lips in a searing kiss.

"So you're sure that you didn't feel anything?"

"Yes," she grins as she playfully taps his nose. "Haven't you ever kissed someone and felt absolutely nothing?"

"Pretty much every girl except for you," Nathan grins as he slings his arm around her shoulder. "I love you Haley James. And it scares me because I was so hurt when I saw you with Chris. I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"You won't have to," she grins as she intertwines their fingers. "I love you Nathan. And only you."

* * *

"We need ice cream!" Brooke grumbles as she stretches out on the bed. "We can't watch a movie without ice cream."

"I'll run to the store and grab some," Lucas offers as he quickly stands and fumbles for his keys.

"Actually I want to go…" Brooke smiles as she grabs her keys from her purse. "I can't hide in here forever. I need to face the world eventually. And besides, you've been doing everything for me this whole week. I hate feeling so dependent on you for everything."

"If you insist… but if anything and I mean anything happens, you call me."

"Of course," she grins as she skips out the door.

As he stretches on her bed, he catches a glimpse of Brooke's diary, which is in her open bedside drawer. He knows that it's wrong to infringe upon some else's privacy but he has a feeling that her diary could be the only thing to help him understand why her life is as fucked up as she claims it is, and help him understand why she is so vulnerable, so un-trusting, especially of men.

He feels so incredibly guilty as he slowly begins to open the diary. However, he doesn't even get to read the first word before the bedroom door flies open.

"Brooke," he quickly slams the diary closed. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my wallet… Lucas what the hell are you doing?" she growls angrily, walking over to him and ripping the diary from his hands viciously.

"I was um… just…"

"Reading my diary?" she cuts in fleetingly, her hazel eyes burning with rage. "Lucas, why the hell would you do that? I trusted you!"

"I wasn't… I mean… I didn't… I didn't read anything… I swear," he stutters, scratching the back of his neck nervously, as his face flushes a deep shade of red.

"It doesn't matter if you read anything or not! That diary is private. Why the hell do you think I tell people that I don't keep a diary? Because, I don't want people reading it! The stuff in there is personal!"

"I'm sorry Brooke… I…"

"Why did you do it Lucas?" she asks venomously, her eyes demanding answers from him.

"I just wanted to know you better Brooke."

"Well, if you wanted to know something, you could have just asked me!" she yells back volatilely, the venom seeping from her voice bitterly. "You didn't have to resort to snooping through my personal belongings. If I wanted anyone to see what was in there, I would have just put it on the internet for everyone to see," she snaps sarcastically, as her hands fly to her hips, resting there defensively.

"You wouldn't tell me!" he fights back, standing up so that he towers down on her. "Brooke, you don't let me in. You don't let anyone in!"

"I have my reasons," she shouts angrily. "Which, you would have known, if you'd actually read my diary."

"Brooke, please, just tell me. I want you to let me in."

"I can't trust you. Not after this," she mumbles, motioning towards the diary that she grips tightly in her hand.

"You're hiding behind that stupid façade because you're scared. You're scared of letting your guard down because you don't want to get hurt," he challenges, knowing that he is crossing risky boundaries right now. But, he simply doesn't care. He just wants the brunette to crack open.

"You don't know me!" she fires back automatically, anger rising within her and pumping through her veins.

"Yes I do," he bites back, taking a step towards her, his eyes boring into hers like a flame.

"No you don't!" Bitterness taints her words, seeping from her tongue effortlessly. "Nobody does."

"I do…" He stands his ground firmly. With every word, he can feel the brunette nearing her breaking point. "And it scares you."

"You don't know me," she repeats icily, darkness clouding in the depths of her usually bright hazel eyes. "You think you know me huh? Well I bet that you didn't know my father used to abuse me, or that my mother doesn't want me. I bet you didn't know that I tried to kill myself last year. I bet you didn't know that I was pregnant but I miscarried. I bet you didn't know that I was addicted to cocaine. There's a lot you don't know about me Lucas. So don't you dare go around saying that you do," she chokes out, tears gently sliding down her cheeks.

He looks at her, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. Silence consumes them and he's suddenly frozen, paralyzed. Tears stream down her face as black liquid runs down her cheeks with them.

"You think you know me now? Well you're wrong! You are so wrong," she chuckles bitterly, between her choking sobs. "I bet you don't think I'm so fucking perfect anymore."

"Brooke…" he whispers, stepping closer towards the brunette and slipping his arms around her. Her tears soak his t-shirt as she clings to him desperately, her body shaking with every sob.

As she begins to settle down, he pulls away and looks at her with a small smile on his face. "You're right Brooke. I don't know you, not one bit. But I'd like to know you. Let me into your world."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she demands, running a hand through her brunette locks anxiously. "I just poured my heart out to you and completely stripped my soul. Any sane guy would have run when he had the chance. I don't understand you Lucas Scott!"

"I'm not sane," he attempts to joke, cupping Brooke's face with his hand. "And I want to be a part of your world."

"I'm fucked up Lucas, more fucked up than you can possibly imagine! You don't want to be a part of my world, trust me."

"I want to be a part of your world," he repeats firmly, a smile inhabiting his face. "Every part of it, fucked up or not."

"Why?" she questions, staring him hard in the face.

"Because, I can feel this electricity when I am around you," he states cautiously, taking a deep breath before proceeding. "You infuriate me, yet you intrigue me so much. You are such a mystery Brooke Davis, one that I really want to solve. I feel so connected to you and I love being around you. The way that you just poured your heart and soul out to me is so incredibly beautiful to me… just like the rest of you. The more time that I spend around you… the more I fall for you and want to be with you. You deserved to be happy and loved… and I want to be the guy that gives that to you. I love everything about you Brooke."

"Lucas…" she looks at him shakily. She feels that electricity too but she knows that this is risky. And she doesn't want to drag him down into this personal hell that she's created for herself. He doesn't deserve it.

He steps forward, cupping her cheek in his hand, before crashing his lips into hers. A bolt of electricity runs through them so strong that they've never experienced anything like it before. As the kiss heats up, both of them passionately pouring their heart and souls into that one kiss, two souls bind together as one. It's like time has stopped, like neither has known a feeling so strong, so cosmic.

"I'm falling in love with you," he breathes, as he pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "And I know that it scares you like hell but it's just the way that I feel. I know that you're going to try to push me away but I'm not going anywhere."

"If you… if we do this… you have to know what you're getting yourself into Lucas. My world is far different than yours. And it's far more painful and real than you can possibly ever imagine."

"I know what I'm getting myself into. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to fix you Brooke Davis. Because, god knows, you deserve it. But, you have to promise to let me in and stop hiding all of the broken parts of you that I need to see."

"I promise," she smiles, bringing her lips up to capture his in a soft and sweet kiss.

* * *

AN: Brucas is FINALLY together, after all of the anticipation but that doesn't mean that it's going to be smooth sailing from here. There will definitely be some obstacles for them. Next chapter will include some flashbacks on some of the events that have happened in Brooke's past. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
